Romance of Immortality
by phoelfish
Summary: vampire kyu, human min. kyumin fic.. aduh, males bikin summary.. baca aja ya, guys!no chapter update, just interlude hanchul story. slight lemon
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong yeorobuuuun! #lambai2 obral duit monopoli

Pho balik bawa epep baru. Masih soal Kyumin karena pho emang Kyumin shipper. Kkkk~ mian baru bisa muncul gara-garanya aku kudu fokus snmptn+lepi rusak TT_TT

Silakan enjoy fict baru aku ini. Please leave review ya! Tidak menerima kritik dan saran. Pho Cuma mau nrima duit. Kkkk~ bercanda kok. Seterah deh mau nge-review kayak gimana. No rules at all.

.

.

.

Mata obsidian Kyuhyun lekat menatap seorang namja manis yang sedang berlatih martial arts di lapangan sekolah. Namja itu begitu menarik perhatiannya. Kyuhyun meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada. Mencoba meredam perasaan aneh yang selama ratusan tahun ini tidak pernah ia rasakan.

"Tuan Cho, pelajaran akan segera dimulai!" seorang pria jangkung berambut merah berbisik lembut tepat di dekat telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Dengan berat hati mengalihkan pandangan dari luar jendela. Ia bertopang dagu memasang posisi bosan.

"Buka halaman seratus tentang eksponen!"

Cukup dengan sekali gerakan, Kyuhyun sudah bisa menemukan halaman yang dimaksud. Sudah berkali-kali ia melakukan rutinitas yang sama. Ia sampai hafal di luar kepala.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap keluar jendela. Orang itu masih berada di sana. Mengusap peluh yang mengalir di dahinya. Gerakan yang membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Entah mengapa hal itu terlihat sangat menawan.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah seonsaengnim yang membentaknya dengan gerakan anggun tanpa emosi. Alisnya sedikit berkerut, kesal karena ada yang mengganggu keasyikannya.

"Kerjakan soal ini! Kau punya waktu dua menit."

Kyuhyun menatap soal yang tertulis di papan sejenak. Kemudian ia menggeser bangkunya dan meraih kapur yang disodorkan seonsaengnim padanya. Voila! Cukup tiga puluh detik waktu yang diperlukan oleh Kyuhyun untuk mengerjakan soal tersebut. Membuat semua yang ada di dalam kelas berdecak kagum. Cho Kyuhyun memang sangat luar biasa.

"Cara cepat." Ucap Kyuhyun yang masih dipelototi Seonsaengnim di hadapannya.

Dengan tangan dinginnya, Kyuhyun mengembalikan kapur itu ke tangan seonsaengnim yang masih terbelalak. Kemudian ia berjalan dengan anggun ke luar kelas. Masih menyisakan decak kagum dan helaan napas berat dari orang yang duduk di belakangnya.

~.~

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kantin. Ia berusaha bersikap ramah pada setiap orang yang menatap penuh pemujaan ke arahnya dengan memasang senyum tipis. Senyum yang sanggup membuat para siswi menangis histeris dan para siswa akan iri setengah mati.

Dengan gerakan asal, Kyuhyun mengambil sekaleng _softdrink_ di kulkas dan mencari tempat duduk. Ia meletakkan _softdrink_ itu di meja dan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Matanya terfokus pada sosok yang sedang melahap jajangmyun dengan suapan besar di meja seberang. Tampak sekali kalau dia sedang kelaparan.

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum geli. Ingin sekali ia mengusap noda yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. Tapi, ternyata orang itu sudah menyadarinya karena tangan mungilnya sudah menyeka sudut bibirnya yang belepotan.

Orang itu sudah selesai makan, ia beranjak ke arah pintu keluar yang ada tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menegakkan posisi duduknya. Tidak ingin melewatkan momen saat ia bisa dekat dengan seseorang yang ia suka.

"Permisi!"

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan kakinya. Ia memegang kembali dadanya yang terasa bergolak aneh saat mendengar suara yang muncul dari bibir pink merekah itu. Kyuhyun menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Merasakan aroma tubuh mungil itu dan menyimpannya di dalam memori otaknya.

Mata Kyuhyun masih menatap lekat sosok itu sampai dia menghilang. Kyuhyun menghela napas. Mencari sisa-sisa aroma yang ditinggalkan orang itu yang masih bisa ia rasakan.

"Tuan Cho!"

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan sikap _offensif_ yang reda dalam sedetik setelah mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Zhoumi!"

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" Zhoumi menatap sekaleng _softdrink_ utuh yang ada di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak ada."

"Sekarang jadwal kita berburu, Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun menyentuh tenggorokannya yang terasa panas. Ia baru sadar kalau sudah seminggu ia tidak minum dan sekaranglah waktunya.

"Ayo!" Kyuhyun berdiri sambil menyibakkan blazer sekolahnya. Zhoumi mengikuti dengan langkah tak kalah anggun di samping kanannya.

~.~

Kyuhyun menerkam buruannya dengan beringas. Dicengkramnya leher lelaki kekar itu hingga kuku-kukunya menancap di sana. Ia seakan tidak mendengar erangan pilu orang itu yang meminta untuk dilepaskan. Tak jauh dari sana, Zhoumi sedang bergulat dengan lelaki yang tak kalah kekar dengan yang tadi.

Dengan sekali hentakan, Kyuhyun berhasil melumpuhkan orang itu. Membuat orang berperawakan preman itu kehilangan daya untuk melawan. Kyuhyun menggigit lehernya untuk menanamkan kedua taringnya. Ia menghisap darah orang itu sampai benar-benar tidak bersisa.

Di lain sudut, Zhoumi sudah selesai. Mata merahnya sudah berubah cokelat. Ia menunggu Kyuhyun yang masih menikmati sisa darah di bibirnya.

"Cukup, tuan Cho!" Zhoumi menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada Kyuhyun yang diterima dengan ogah-ogahan.

Kyuhyun meregangkan tangannya, tubuhnya sudah terasa segar kembali. Ia merasa lebih fresh dan punya tenaga penuh. Ia melepas kontak lensa cokelat yang menutupi mata merahnya. Dilemparnya kontak lensa itu jauh-jauh, sekarang ia tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

"Sekarang polisi tidak perlu repot-repot menangkap dua perampok ini." Kyuhyun membersihkan darah di tangannya dengan sapu tangan yang tadi diberi Zhoumi. Bibirnya menyeringai dengan mata memandang puas ke arah dua onggokan daging tak bernyawa dengan kulit putih pucat kehabisan darah.

~.~

"Tuan Cho!"

Berkali-kali Zhoumi mendapati Kyuhyun melamun sambil memandang ke luar kelas. Ia akan bersikap seperti itu seharian kecuali Zhoumi menyadarkannya. Dan makin lama, makin sulit mengembalikan Kyuhyun ke alam nyata.

"Apa sih?" Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan Zhoumi dengan nada sinis. Sangat kentara kalau ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Hanya ingin bilang kalau publik mulai curiga dengan para panjahat yang mati secara misterius. Apalagi dengan bekas gigitan di leher."

Kyuhyun mendengus dan menatap kembali ke luar jendela. Perkataan Zhoumi bukan topik penting saat ini. Ia masih ingin memerhatikan sosok elok di hadapannya yang hanya ia perhatikan diam-diam.

"Cinta...cinta..." gumam Zhoumi, membuat Kyuhyun melirik ke arahnya sekilas. Detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi melihat Zhoumi di sana. Ia melesat keluar kelas tanpa menimbulkan suara, untung hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Lee Sungmin, siswa kelas 3-D. Ahli _martial arts_, suka warna _pink_." Kali ini Zhoumi berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Zhoumi tersenyum bangga. Kagum akan kecepatannya memperoleh informasi. Tapi, kalau hanya informasi ringan seperti itu sih perkara sepele. Tuannya saja yang terlalu pemalu dan malas untuk mencari tahu.

~.~

"Lee Sungmin." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil memerhatikan sosok yang sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk boneka kelinci di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh Sungmin. Ia menghentikan gerakannya saat Sungmin menggeliat dan mengubah posisi tidurnya.

Dada Kyuhyun kembali bergejolak. Saat tidur ia benar-benar polos. Seperti mangsa yang akan sangat mudah sekali ditaklukkan. Apalagi oleh seorang vampire bangsawan berdarah murni seperti Kyuhyun. Didekatinya leher jenjang Sungmin yang mulus tanpa cela. Aroma tubuh namja ini benar-benar menggoda, membuat gairah Kyuhyun naik. Aroma yang berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan.

Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin pelan. Salam perpisahan sebelum Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar serba merah muda ini. Sebentar lagi pagi menjelang dan Kyuhyun tidak boleh terpergok sedang berada di kamar ini.

Tepat saat Kyuhyun menghilang lewat jendela, Sungmin membuka matanya. Ia memegang pipinya yang terasa dingin dan menatap jendela kamarnya yang menjeblak terbuka. Sungmin yakin sekali kalau semalam ia sudah mengunci jendela itu rapat-rapat.

"Pencuri?" Sungmin memasang sikap waspada. Ia menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menghajar pencuri yang masuk kamarnya.

Diperiksanya seluruh sudut ruangan. Semuanya masih tetap seperti semula dan tidak ada sesuatu yang hilang. Mungkin semalam Sungmin lupa menutup jendela kamar.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya dan mengedikkan bahu saat adegan mimpi tadi malam terlintas di benaknya. Ia dan namja kelas khusus super tampan itu, Cho Kyuhyun, berciuman. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin bermimpi aneh seperti itu? Yang membuat Sungmin kepikiran, kornea mata Kyuhyun yang berwarna merah dan Kyuhyun yang menggumamkan kata 'darah'.

~.~

Kyuhyun terus menekan dadanya. Belakangan ini sering sekali terasa sesak. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Zhoumi menyuruhnya untuk berkenalan dengan Sungmin, oleh karena itu sekarang ia berada di dekat kelas Sungmin. Menunggu pemuda imut itu tiba di sekolah.

"Zhoumi _babo_!" Kyuhyun tidak berhenti menyalahkan Zhoumi. Pelayannya itu pergi begitu saja setelah mengantar Kyuhyun ke kelas Sungmin. Ia bahkan tidak memberi tips pada Kyuhyun supaya tidak canggung saat berhadapan dengan Sungmin nanti.

Sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Ia sangat gugup. Belum lagi tatapan berbagai arti yang selalu terarah padanya. Apa murid-murid di sekolah ini tidak punya tontonan lain? Memang Kyuhyun badut apa?

Ia tidak sanggup berada di sini. Kyuhyun sudah membalikkan tubuhnya. Tepat pada saat itu ada orang yang menabrak dirinya. Membuat bibir Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya tanpa sengaja.

Orang itu mengerang dan terjengkang. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memegang bibirnya tidak percaya. Ia baru saja mencium kening Lee Sungmin. Walaupun tanpa sengaja, cukup membuatnya ingin menghilang dari dunia ini.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Kyuhyun terhenyak dari lamunannya dan membantu Sungmin berdiri. Ia bisa merasakan kalau tangannya gemetar. Ya, ampun belum pernah Kyuhyun berinteraksi langsung seperti ini.

"Maaf."

"Tidak masalah." Sungmin mengelus bokongnya yang terasa ngilu.

Kyuhyun segera berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin dengan memegang bibirnya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ini semua gara-gara Zhoumi. Kyuhyun akan menghukumnya nanti.

~.~

Zhoumi sedang tersenyum sambil menatap buku yang ada di tangannya. Ia tidak membaca buku itu, hanya berpura-pura saja. Lucu sekali saat melihat adegan tuannya dengan Lee Sungmin tadi. Ia baru sadar kalau ternyata Kyuhyun sangat pemalu.

"Tuan Cho!"

Zhoumi tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merebut buku di tangannya. Wajahnya tampak tidak bersahabat.

"Kau!" Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah Zhoumi.

"Bagaimana? Apa anda sukses berkenalan dengan Sungmin? Sudah memutuskan untuk kencan?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan taringnya dan menggeram marah pada Zhoumi. Zhoumi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, meminta Kyuhyun bersikap rileks. Mereka sedang ada di perpustakaan sekolah sekarang.

"Kau sudah mempermalukanku tahu!"

"Saya membantu anda, Tuan!"

"Kau tahu 'kan apa yang terjadi tadi?"

"Tuan," Zhoumi memegang bahu Kyuhyun yang menegang. "Anda hanya terlalu pemalu."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Zhoumi tidak tahu bagaimana gugupnya dia di hadapan Sungmin.

"Ayolah, Tuan Cho! Keluarkan keberanian anda. Sampai kapan anda mau seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas sambil melirik Zhoumi. Tentu saja ia ingin mengenal Sungmin lebih dekat. Keinginan itu melebihi apapun saat ini.

"Saatnya kembali ke kelas!" ajak Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun akan melangkah mendahului Zhoumi sebelum Zhoumi menahannya. Ia menatap Zhoumi dengan pandangan 'ada apa?'

"Mana name tag anda? Lee seonsaeng pasti akan memangsa anda sebentar lagi."

Kyuhyun melihat dada kanannya. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Kemana name tag itu? Ia yakin tadi masih ada. Jangan bilang kalau...

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Takut kenyataannya menjadi seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Biarkan saja. Ayo!"

"Saya harap anda tahan dengan ocehannya, Tuan!"

~.~

Kyuhyun mengorek telinganya yang terasa pengang. Lee Seonsaeng mengoceh sejam hanya untuk name tag. Benar-benar tidak penting.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. Kalau saja ia bukan vampire, pendengarannya tidak akan jadi setajam ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan. Mendadak tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku. Suara itu benar-benar membuatnya membeku.

"Permisi!"

Kyuhyun tidak sanggup menjawab, ia hanya memandangi namja di hadapannya yang sedang ngos-ngosan karena mengejarnya.

Lee Sungmin. Ia membuat Kyuhyun ingin menerkamnya saat ini juga.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini. Kau pasti menjatuhkannya saat menabrakku tadi."

Kyuhyun menatap tangan Sungmin yang mengulurkan name tagnya. Tangannya begitu berat untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkaget dan menatap Sungmin bingung. Ia seakan kehilangan akal dan mendadak berubah menjadi orang paling bodoh sedunia.

"Ini, ambilah!"

Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan name tagnya ke genggaman Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun membeku di tempat.

"Tanganmu dingin."

Refleks, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan tangan Sungmin. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menjadi kikuk di hadapan Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana?" Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya supaya bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun lebih jelas. Ia menangkap perubahan tingkah Kyuhyun yang sedikit aneh.

"N-ne. Gomapseumnida, Sungmin-ssi." Kyuhyun berusaha keras menghilangkan gagap pada nada bicaranya. Bisa-bisa Sungmin ilfeel nanti.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

Kegugupan itu menyerang Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun memutar otaknya, mencari alasan agar Sungmin tidak tahu kalau ia menyukainya.

"Hmm, itu..." Kyuhyun menunjuk name tag yang tertempel di dada kanan Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa lepas, membuat Kyuhyun membeku lagi. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sungmin tertawa. Rasanya ia seperti kehilangan udara, padahal sudah nyaris seratus tahun Kyuhyun hidup tanpa memerlukan udara.

"Haha, tentu saja kau bisa tahu namaku. Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau itu stalker."

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. Perkataan Sungmin mendekati benar. Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun ada di tempat Sungmin berada. Ia tidak pernah lepas mengamati namja itu.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi. Sebentar lagi bel. Aku harus masuk kelas. Kita bisa ngobrol lagi kapan-kapan. Bye!"

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Senyum itu, senyum yang amat Kyuhyun inginkan. Senyum yang selalu ada di memori otak Kyuhyun yang terus diputar berulang-ulang. Senyum yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi gila.

"Sampai kapan anda mau berdiri di sini, Tuan Cho?"

Kyuhyun berjengit mundur saat mendengar Zhoumi yang berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Kau? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ckckck," Zhoumi berdecak sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya anda terlalu asyik sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan saya. Saya 'kan memang selalu bersama anda Tuan Cho."

"Jadi, kau tahu semuanya?"

Zhoumi mengangguk sambil memasang senyum jahil.

"Aish, kau ini!" Kyuhyun mendecak kesal sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi.

"Mau kemana, Tuan Cho?" Zhoumi bertanya tanpa mengubah posisi tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh sambil memutar bola matanya. "Kelas, tentu saja. Sebentar lagi pelajaran Jung seonsaeng dimulai 'kan?"

"Yakin mau ikut pelajaran olahraga?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah mengeluarkan setetes keringat pun karena pekerjaan berat.

"Mungkin kita bisa menonton saja."

"Lebih baik anda ikut saya, Tuan Cho. Tuan Besar ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan anda."

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut mendengar kata Tuan Besar disebut-sebut. Tuan Besar yang dimaksud adalah ayah Kyuhyun. Tumben sang Ayah memanggilnya? Biasanya ia lebih senang berdiam diri di puri besar mereka atau menghabiskan waktu dengan menyamar sebagai koki spesialis Beijing fried rice di restoran ternama mereka.

"Ada apa?" kali ini nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar was-was.

Zhoumi mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah."

"Apa ini soal inang?"

Zhoumi kembali mengangkat bahu. "Saya tidak tahu, Tuan Cho. Lebih baik kita bergegas. Tuan Besar Heechul bisa mematahkan leher anda kalau kita tidak sampai puri tepat waktu."

Kyuhyun mendesah panjang mendengar nama yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar disebut-sebut. Kim Heechul, kalau bukan karena ia inang seorang Hangeng, Kyuhyun pasti sudah menghabisinya dari dulu.

"Cepat, Tuan Cho!" perintah Zhoumi yang sudah berlalu di depan Kyuhyun.

"Iya, bawel!" Kyuhyun mempercepat langkah kaki jenjangnya terpaksa.

.

.

.

Otteohke? Mau dilanjut atau berhenti disini aja? Terserah readers deh. Review, please! Biar aku tahu mau dibawa kemana epep abal ini. Last word, gomawooooo~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Kalau Super Junior punya saya, sudah bisa dipastikan saya bakal setajir SM. Kekekeke~

Warning : OOC, BL, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari bangunan besar bergaya Eropa abad pertengahan itu. Tetap suram dengan berbagai jenis pohon besar berumur ratusan tahun menutupi keindahan arsitektur bangunannya. Membuat sinar matahari susah menerobos. Suasana yang mencekam dengan aura kelam menyelimuti seluruh lingkungan.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu masuk utama. Ia menunggu Zhoumi membuka pintu kayu jati di hadapannya. Malas sekali membuka pintu sendiri sementara ia punya pelayan setia yang kurang kerjaan.

Dengan langkah ragu, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mengitari rumah yang masih sepi. Tidak ada tanda kalau ada orang lain di rumah ini.

"Dimana mereka?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Zhoumi yang dijawab dengan angkatan bahu.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau sudah pulang?"

Suara teriakan itu menggema di sekitar ruangan, diiringi dengan aroma lezat masakan yang merangsek ke hidung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah tahu dimana penghuni yang lain. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dapur dengan Zhoumi yang masih setia mengekor.

"Aku sedang masak. Heechul bilang, dia lapar."

Kyuhyun menarik salah satu kursi paling dekat. Tidak terlalu mengindahkan perkataan barusan. Matanya menatap risih ke sosok cantik yang sedang menyesap _black coffee_ di hadapannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Mata Kyuhyun melotot tajam mendengar teriakan tidak suka dari seberang meja. Aish, kapan orang ini bisa berbicara sedikit lebih manis?

"Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya kagum karena kau semakin cantik, Chullie-ah." Hangeng yang sedang menuangkan nasi goreng ke piring menjawab pertanyaan sinis Heechul.

"Aku tahu aku memang cantik. Biasa saja."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _evil smirk_-nya dan membuang wajah dengan ekspresi jijik. Selain menyebalkan, dia juga penganut narsisme fanatik.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung setelah Hangeng menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng Beijing pada Heechul dan duduk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Tunggu sampai aku menghabiskan makananku!"

Kyuhyun melengos. Kenapa ia selalu tidak bisa membalas perkataan berbisa nenek sihir ini? Kenapa pula orang ini harus ikut campur?

"Langsung telan saja, tidak usah dikunyah!" perkataan Kyuhyun tidak kalah sadis, tapi tidak ada respon dari rivalnya.

"Jo Myuk, bisa kau kipaskan nasi goreng ini? Aku tidak bisa makan kalau masih panas."

Zhoumi bergegas mendekati Heechul dan melakukan apa yang namja itu perintahkan. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, ia tidak punya daya untuk menghadapi makhluk yang satu ini. Semua perkataannya, mutlak perintah. Bahkan ia tidak protes saat Heechul mengganti namanya. Heechul bilang, panggilan Zhoumi tidak cocok digunakan di Korea. Ia bahkan lebih berwibawa daripada Hangeng.

Kyuhyun melengos lebih keras sambil mengumpat tanpa suara. Dasar kucing! Banyak sekali permintaannya.

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari lentiknya di atas meja makan. Sesekali ia melirik Heechul yang sudah mulai melahap nasi gorengnya. Ia heran, kenapa Heechul yang super galak ini mau jadi inang Hangeng? Kenapa pula Hangeng mau punya inang manusia sadis berlidah belati seperti Heechul? Dunia memang sungguh tidak bisa ditebak.

"Jo Myuk, ambilkan air!"

Zhoumi menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk Heechul. Ia 'kan pelayan Kyuhyun, tapi masih mau-maunya diperintah Heechul. Dalam hati, Zhoumi meratapi nasibnya yang tidak pernah bisa melawan Heechul. Ia tidak mau hidup dengan bekas cakaran di seluruh tubuh. Zhoumi masih betah tinggal di bumi.

"Bisa kita mulai?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabar setelah Heechul meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Silakan!" Heechul menegakkan tubuhnya dengan anggun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata kucingnya.

"Kurasa, kau sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan kusampaikan, Kyuhyunnie." Ucap Hangeng dengan nada kalemnya.

"Jadi, ini soal inang?"

"Yep, sebentar lagi kau akan berumur seratus tahun. Kau harus punya inang sendiri."

"Dan aku tidak suka gayamu yang memangsa penjahat. Kau seperti kucing jalanan, tahu!"

Kyuhyun melotot tajam ke arah Heechul. Heyo, siapa yang kucing? Nenek sihir ini memang tidak punya perasaan. Lidahnya tajam sekali.

"Kau harus punya inang, Kyuhyun. Untuk eksistensimu. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini."

"Hmm, aku tahu." Kyuhyun menanggapi perkataan Hangeng dengan malas. Ia memang sudah harus mencari inang. Tubuhnya tidak akan sanggup dengan darah yang berlainan setiap waktu. Apalagi, ia vampire bangsawan.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah punya kandidat?"

Kyuhyun melengos. Memberi tahu manusia kalau dirinya _vampire_ saja tidak sanggup, bagaimana meminta mereka menjadi inang? Mana mau mereka menyerahkan nyawanya secara cuma-cuma?

"Anak bodoh!"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeram mendengar celaan Heechul. Mencari inang memang tidak mudah. Harus ada _chemistry_ di antara dia dan inangnya. Dan selama ini, ia masih belum tahu _chemistry_-nya seperti apa.

"Bawa ini!" dengan cekatan Kyuhyun menangkap benda yang dilempar Hangeng. Untung semua vampire punya refleks yang bagus.

"Apa ini?"

Kyuhyun menatap penuh rasa penasaran batu kristal berwarna biru safir itu. Zhoumi yang berada di belakangnya ikut mengintip.

"Benda itu yang akan menghubungkanmu dengan inangmu."

Kyuhyun masih menatap batu dalam genggamannya. Bentuknya indah, meskipun cahayanya redup.

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

"Benda itu akan bersinar kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan inangmu."

"Tsk! Kuno. Kenapa bukan teknologi canggih berbentuk PSP, misalnya?"

"Jangan konyol! PSP bodoh begitu apa bagusnya, sih?"

Kyuhyun mendelik tidak terima mendengar komentar sarkartis Heechul soal benda kesayangannya.

"Aku akan memberi kabar segera." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan ruang makan. Ia malas berada di satu ruangan dengan Heechul untuk waktu yang lama.

~.~

"Zhoumi, berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Sembilan puluh delapan tahun sepuluh bulan. _Wae_, Tuan?"

"Kau harus segera mencari inang juga."

"_Ne_, aku tahu." Ucapan Zhoumi berubah sama lesunya seperti Kyuhyun waktu berhadapan dengan Hangeng kemarin. Mereka berdua memang pasangan majikan-pelayan yang kompak.

Soal inang sekarang menjadi topik yang sensitif di antara mereka saat ini. Semua vampire di dunia ini butuh inang. Inang mereka-lah yang akan menjadi penopang kehidupan mereka untuk masa depan. Seorang vampire tidak bisa terus-terusan berganti mangsa. Hal itu bisa merusak susunan tubuh mereka karena terkontaminasi berbagai macam darah. Ada semacam timbal balik antara vampire dan inangnya. Si vampire mendapatkan darah sebagai sumber eksistensi mereka dan sang inang ia akan mendapat keabadian. Ada serum dari vampire yang masuk ke dalam tubuh sang inang melalui gigitan itu, dengan serum itu terjadilah mutasi pada gen sang inang yang awalnya manusia. Kalau inangnya tidak cocok, bukannya keadaan immortal yang didapat, tapi sebuah penyakit menjijikkan. Dan mencari inang tidaklah mudah.

"Menurutmu, apa benda ini berguna?" Kyuhyun kembali memainkan batu safir itu dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Entahlah. Kita belum mencobanya." Zhoumi ikut mengeluarkan diamond yang sama seperti milik Kyuhyun, hanya berbeda warna. Miliknya berwarna ruby.

"Eh, kau punya juga?"

"Aku mendapatkannya dari pamanku waktu aku berumur sepuluh tahun, tapi aku baru tahu fungsi batu ini beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Bagaimana? Apa bereaksi? Kau sudah bertemu inangmu?"

Zhoumi menggeleng lesu. "Aku masih akan mencobanya."

"Apa perlu dicoba? Bagaimana kalau ternyata inang itu bukan orang yang kita sukai?"

"Jadi, anda berharap Sungmin yang akan jadi inang anda?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. Hati kecilnya membenarkan perkataan Zhoumi. Kalau Sungmin menjadi inangnya, mereka bisa hidup abadi selamanya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak diuji saja?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tsk! Semakin lama, otak anda semakin jarang digunakan, Tuan."

Kyuhyun menghadiahkan jitakan gratis ke kepala Zhoumi. Kyuhyun rasa ia harus menjauhkan Zhoumi dari Heechul. Semakin lama gaya bicara Zhoumi semakin mirip makhluk nyentrik itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya mengatakan kemungkinannya saja."

"Jangan berpikiran buruk, Tuan! Masih belum tahu hasilnya, 'kan?"

"Yah, tapi tetap saja. _I think, I have really fallen to him. So deep._."

~.~

Berkali-kali bola mata Sungmin melirik ke arah di balik punggungnya. Ia yakin ada orang lain dalam radius dua puluh meter di belakang sana, tapi setiap Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya selalu tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya jalanan dengan rumah-rumah berpagar tinggi di setiap sisinya.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahu, mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia merasa diikuti. Tidak hanya malam hari saja, di sekolah pun ia merasa ada yang mengawasi. Dan ia sempat berpikir itu Kyuhyun, siswa kelas khusus yang menabrak Sungmin sampai name tag-nya jatuh. Kenapa Kyuhyun? Alasannya simpel, Sungmin memergoki Kyuhyun memperhatikannya saat dia latihan bela diri dari jendela kelasnya. Hal itu bukan hanya sekali. Sejak ia masuk SMA malah. Tapi, ia tidak punya bukti lain yang mendukung. Satu-satunya interaksi langsung mereka baru dimulai kemarin. Saat Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menabraknya.

Sungmin berusaha mengenyahkan Kyuhyun dari pikirannya. Kyuhyun tidak terlihat seperti berandalan, kesannya terlalu bangsawan malah. Dan tidak ada alasan bagi Sungmin untuk takut pada penguntit ini. Dia ini ahli bela diri, ingat? Ia bisa menghajar siapapun itu yang berani bersikap kurang ajar padanya.

"_Nuguseyo_?" ini pengulangan yang ke lima malam ini. Jawabannya masih sama. Keheningan. Tidak ada suara-suara manusia yang membalas pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Rumahnya tinggal dua blok lagi. Tinggal belok kiri di persimpangan depan sana dan ia sudah akan bisa menikmati nyamannya kasur dalam dua puluh lima langkah. Ia sungguh lelah sehabis latihan _taek kwon do_ setengah jam yang lalu.

Tap, tap, tap...

Sekarang Sungmin bisa mendengarnya. Suara langkah itu memang lemah, tapi masih bisa ditangkap telinga. Sungmin mengumpulkan energinya di lengan kanan. Ia menghitung dalam hati. Dalam hitungan ketiga, ia akan berbalik dan menyerang orang itu. Tepat di ulu hatinya.

Satu...dua...tiga...

Bugh!

"ARGH!"

Orang itu-yang menurut analisa Sungmin adalah penguntit jatuh tersungkur ke aspal dengan keras.

"_Nuguseyo_?" Sungmin mengulangi pertanyaannya untuk hitungan ke enam. Ia masih bersikap waspada, takut kalau penguntit itu menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Sungmin _hyung_..."

Sungmin membulatkan mata kaget. Cepat-cepat ia menolong orang yang tadi diserangnya. Ekspresi siap tempurnya berubah panik. Bagaimana tidak panik kalau yang diserang itu sepupu sendiri? Mana Sungmin memukulnya dengan kekuatan maksimum tadi.

"Henry-ah?"

Sungmin membantu Henry berdiri. Lelaki dengan pipi chubby dan mata sipit itu meringis. Ulu hatinya nyeri luar biasa. Sudah enam belas tahun Henry mengenal Sungmin, baru kali ini ia mencicipi tinjunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Sungmin memapah Henry berjalan sambil sesekali membersihkan celana Henry yang terkena debu jalanan.

"Kau memukulku, _hyung_."

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Kukira kau penguntit, habis kau muncul tiba-tiba sih!"

"Aish, kau payah, _hyung_!"

"_Ne, mianhae_. Aku akan tanggung jawab kok kalau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Aku tidak hamil!" Henry berkata dengan suara lirih yang terpatah-patah, tapi cukup membuat Sungmin terkekeh.

"Aduuuuh..." rintihan Henry membuat Sungmin memasang tampang khawatir lagi.

"Sakit sekali ya?"

"Kurasa aku tidak kuat jalan, _hyung_."

"Aish, terus bagaimana? Tahan sebentar ya, rumah sudah dekat."

"Aku betulan tidak kuat, _hyung_!"

Terdorong rasa bersalah yang begitu besar, akhirnya Sungmin melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang Henry dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Naiklah!"

"Serius?"

"Iya. Ayo cepat!"

Dengan sedikit senyum licik, Henry naik ke punggung Sungmin. Walaupun tinggal sepuluh meter sampai rumah, lumayan hemat energi kalau digendong Sungmin. Tapi, Henry tidak bohong soal sakit di ulu hatinya yang teramat sangat.

"Berat ya, _hyung_?" tanya Henry polos.

"Kau harus diet."

Jawaban Sungmin barusan membuatnya mendapat cubitan keras di pipinya. Sungmin jujur, Henry memang berat.

Sungmin menggendong Henry sampai di kamarnya. Kakinya sudah terasa mau copot saat menaiki tangga menuju kamar Henry di lantai dua. Sekarang malah gantian punggung Sungmin yang rasanya mau patah. Ia akan bilang pada ibunya untuk mengurangi jatah makan Henry.

"Istirahatlah! Aku akan meminta umma membawakan air hangat."

Sungmin meninggalkan Henry yang masih meringis untuk memanggil ibunya yang sedang berkutat di dapur. Sebenarnya ia bisa bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi Sungmin sudah begitu ingin merasakan nikmatnya belaian tempat tidur.

Sungmin sedikit melakukan peregangan sebelum naik ke tempat tidur. Mata Sungmin terhenyak saat melihat jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka. Tirainya bergoyang tertiup angin, membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang.

Didekatinya jendela itu dan melihat-lihat ke arah luar. Terlihat taman rumah Sungmin dengan cahaya remang dari lampu taman. Mata Sungmin beralih ke kandang kelincinya yang ada di dekat tumbuhan begonia milik ibunya. Terlihat dua kelincinya sedang tertidur manis. Sedangkan satu lagi memakan wortel yang Sungmin beri tadi sore.

Sungmin terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke taman. Ia mengelus tengkuknya lagi. Seperti ada yang memperhatikannya. Tapi, dimana sosok itu? Tidak terlihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan di luar sana.

Sungmin langsung menutup jendela dan menguncinya karena perasaan was-wasnya semakin menjadi. Ia juga menutup tirainya. Kalau besok pagi jendela itu kembali terbuka, sepertinya Sungmin akan pindah kamar saja.

.

.

.

A/n : Annyeong yeorobun yang lagi galau soal guidelines-saya termasuk di dalamnya hahahahahahahaha #ketawa ala Shindong pas bonamana. Jujur, saya masih baru di fandom ini dan tidak tahu dengan guidelines nomor 4 tentang larangan RPF. Terima kasih kepada para sunbaenim baik hati yang sudah mau memperingatkan soal peraturan itu. Peraturan dibuat bukan untuk dilarang guys, tapi supaya kita tidak melenceng dari yang benar. Pasti ada alasan kenapa FFn melarang adanya RPF. Dan saya juga menyesalkan kenapa baru ditegur setelah SPI menjadi sebesar sekarang? Sudah banyak author dan readers SPI yang menganggap SPI seperti rumah sendiri. Dan pastinya akan sangat susah meninggalkan rumah kita yang nyaman ini setelah kita merasa cocok. Apapun akan dilakukan untuk bisa bertahan #plak! Bahasa gw alay to the max! Dan pastinya-menurut saya pihak FFn pasti sudah mengetahui soal RPF ini. Fics RPF di fandom ini sudah beribu-ribu. Tidak mungkin mereka tidak tahu karena mereka pasti memantau apa yang mereka ciptakan.

Semua masalah pasti ada solusinya, guys. Seperti yang saya baca di beberapa review, kita masih punya alternatif agar fics kita tidak melanggar guidelines nomor 4. seperti memberi keterangan Lee Sungmin SJ as Sungmin, Kyuhyun SJ as Kyuhyun, dst. Toh, banyak aktor yang bermain film, tapi masih menggunakan nama asli mereka namun karakternya tetap dari naskah di film tersebut. Atau kita bisa mengganti marga mereka seperti yang dilakukan salah satu author #Pho lupa itu siapa. Mianhae kekeke~ saya juga tahu bagaimana repotnya mencari feel kalau nama tokohnya diganti 100%. Jalan ceritanya jadi gak kebayang di kepala Pho yang isinya mirip cangkang Ddangko-brothers ini kekekeke~ **Kita meminjam nama mereka karena kita menghargai dan menghormati mereka!**

Saya sungguh tidak rela kalau para author yang karyanya bagus-bagus harus pindah rumah. Saya sudah merasa cocok dengan SPI dan kalian semua *hugs all! #Walaupun saya jarang review dikarenakan hape manja gak ketulungan.

Saya akan terus menulis disini dengan sebisa mungkin meminimalisasi pelanggaran. Jangan terlalu dipusingkan, chingudeul! Kan untuk sementara sudah ada solusinya. Kalau sudah mentok, baru kita pindah rumah. Bener kata Arisa Adachi Yunjaeshipper #mian sok kenal ini bukan Cuma masalah memindahkan file, tapi juga masalah hati.

Mari sesama pecinta SPI, kita pertahankan kenyamanan rumah kita. Hadapi masalah ini bersama-sama. Cobaan adalah sesuatu yang membuat kita menjadi lebih kuat dan solid. Semua pasti akan indah pada waktunya #bahasa gw alay to the max lagi!

So, semua ada di tangan kita. Bertahan di sini dengan segala konsekuensi yang ada atau membuat tempat baru yang peraturannya bisa kita buat sendiri.

Last words, kamsaHAE buat yang mau baca sampai sini. Jangan putus asa chingudeul! Perjuangan kita baru dimulai. Kekekekeke~ #sok pahlawan reformasi

FIGHTING! FIGHTING! FIGHTING! FIGHTING!

HWAITING! HWAITING! HWAITING! HWAITING!

Let's do it guys #nyanyi bareng GoodWill & MGI


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : lagi-lagi Super Junior bukan punya saya. Saya Cuma pinjam nama. Bisa bangkrut kalau nyewa anak Suju buat meranin nih epep. Hohoho!

.

Sungmin menghela napas lega saat ia bangun pagi ini. Tidak ada yang berubah dari kamarnya dan yang terpenting, jendela kamarnya masih tertutup sama seperti semalam. Untunglah, artinya tidak ada orang asing yang menerobos kamar Sungmin.

Tapi…Sungmin memicingkan matanya. Tidak, tidak. Pasti ia hanya salah lihat. Tidak semuanya masih tetap dalam posisi semula. Sungmin yakin sekali sudah menutup tirainya rapat-rapat. Tapi, yang dilihatnya kali ini tirai itu tersibak sedikit, menampilkan sekelumit pemandangan di luar jendela. Apa ini artinya Sungmin kebobolan?

Wajah Sungmin memucat. Diperiksanya seluruh barang di kamarnya. Syukurlah, tidak ada suatu apapun yang hilang. Lalu, kenapa jendela itu saja yang aneh?

"Sungmin _hyung_!"

Sungmin berjengit kaget saat Henry tiba-tiba sudah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu.

"_Aigooo_, _hyung_! Kenapa belum siap-siap juga? Tidak mau sekolah?"

"Memang ini jam berapa?"

"Setengah jam lagi gerbang sekolahmu ditutup, _hyung_."

"HUWAAAD?"

Dengan teriakan histeris, Sungmin melesat ke kamar mandinya. Meninggalkan Henry yang menutup telinga sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Untung ia masuk di sekolah yang berbeda dengan Sungmin. Jam masuk sekolahnya masih sejam lagi.

"Cepat, _hyung_! Untung sekolahmu dekat." Omel Henry yang mau berbaik hati membantu Sungmin mempersiapkan diri.

"Ya, ya. Sebentar."

"Memang kau tidur jam berapa? Tidak biasanya kesiangan."

"Jam sepuluh."

"Kenapa bisa kesiangan?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. Tidak ada yang berubah pada jadwal tidur Sungmin. Ia naik ke tempat tidur pada waktu seperti biasa. Yang berbeda hanya mimpinya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia bermimpi tentang Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak mengira kalau memimpikan Kyuhyun ternyata membuatnya tidur lebih lama.

"Henry, semalam kau masuk kamarku tidak?"

"Eh? Tidak. Untuk apa aku masuk kamarmu?"

"Hmm, tidak ya?"

"Memang kenapa?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Henry tidak masuk ke kamarnya berarti ada orang lain. Atau mungkin Sungmin saja yang terlalu paranoid. Mungkin memang tirai jendelanya sudah seperti itu sejak awal.

"Cepat, cepat! Lima menit lagi kau pasti akan dihukum."

"Aish! Baiklah aku berangkat!"

"Jangan lupa kotak bekalmu di ruang tamu, _hyung_!"

"Okeeee!"

Henry kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sudah tahu tidak bisa menyiapkan sesuatu dengan waktu mepet, bisa-bisanya kesiangan.

~.~

Gerbang sekolah tinggal semeter lagi saat Sungmin berteriak sambil berlari tergesa. Ia berhenti untuk mengatur napasnya sejenak saat sudah berhasil melewati gerbang maut itu. Untunglah dewi fortuna masih berpihak padanya.

Jam pertama olah raga. Sungmin berlari ke kamar ganti tergesa-gesa, sudah tidak sempat masuk kelas dulu. Ia hanya perlu menyimpan tasnya ke loker dan langsung bergabung dengan yang lain di lapangan.

"Kesiangan, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin hanya melempar cengiran saat Yunho_ seonsaeng_ menegurnya. Ia baru bergabung tepat saat pemanasan sudah berakhir. Untung Yunho _seonsaeng_ termasuk guru yang sabar dan pengertian. Apalagi Sungmin cukup berbakat di bidang olah raga.

"Pemanasan dulu sana!"

"_Ne_, _seonsaengnim_."

Sungmin beranjak ke pinggir lapangan. Terpaksa ia melakukan pemanasan sendirian. Tidak enak juga karena ia hanya seorang diri. Tapi, sisi positifnya ia bisa mengkorupsi gerakan. Hehe, hitung-hitung mempersingkat energi dan waktu juga.

Pandangan Sungmin iseng teralih pada kelas dengan jendela terbuka di lantai dua. Ia melihat sosok itu di sana. Lagi. Orang itu masih memandanginya. Kyuhyun, bertopang dagu sambil menatap ke arah luar. Kenapa ia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran? Tidak takut dimarahi guru apa?

"Tampan." Komentar Sungmin. Padahal sosok itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Tapi, itulah Kyuhyun. Ia sudah bisa merebut perhatian semua orang tanpa harus melakukan apapun.

Sungmin refleks menunduk saat matanya tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan bola mata Kyuhyun. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kecepatan dobel dari waktu normal. Sepertinya, pemanasannya sudah cukup. Pipi Sungmin juga ikut panas sekarang.

~.~

"_Omooo_, manisnya!"

Kyuhyun mendesis marah dan menjitak kepala Zhoumi saat mendengar kata-kata tidak senonoh yang keluar dari bibir Zhoumi.

"Sakiiit, Tuan!" lirih Zhoumi sambil mengelus dahinya. Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak jauh beda dengan Heechul, sesuka hati mereka menyiksa dirinya.

"Jangan pernah berkata begitu tentang Sungmin-ku!"

"Aish, aku 'kan hanya memuji. Ekspresinya yang malu-malu itu terlihat sangat imut."

"Mulai sekarang, tidak boleh ada orang lain yang memuji Sungmin."

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun melotot mendengar nada protes dari Zhoumi.

"Sungmin itu milikku. Hanya milikku." Kyuhyun memberikan penekanan saat mengatakan 'milik'.

"Tidak sebelum ia resmi dengan anda. Atau baru bisa dikatakan milik kalau dia sudah menjadi inang anda."

Wajah garang Kyuhyun berubah lesu mendengar kata inang. Kyuhyun masih takut kalau ternyata Sungmin bukan inangnya.

"Jangan putus asa dulu, Tuan!"

"Siapa yang putus asa, Sok Tahu?"

Zhoumi hanya berdecak pelan. Entah kenapa sifat usil Kyuhyun menguap kalau sudah menyangkut Sungmin.

"Ajak dia bertemu, baru bisa tahu apakah Sungmin inang anda atau bukan."

"Kalau bukan bagaimana?"

"Sudah kubilang, coba dulu!"

"Hmmm, memang dia mau bertemu denganku?"

"Aish, dicoba dulu! Kenapa anda jadi pesimis begini?"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku kalau sudah di dekatnya. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja."

"Ck! Aku tidak menyangka anda selemah ini, Tuan."

Kyuhyun mendelik tidak terima ke arah Zhoumi. Enak saja Zhoumi mengatai Kyuhyun lemah. Kyuhyun ini 'kan vampire keturunan bangsawan murni.

"Jangan mengataiku! Aku tidak lemah."

"Kalau begitu buktikan, dong! Saya rasa lebih cepat lebih baik."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela lagi. Mencari sosok Sungmin yang sudah berbaur dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Sungmin mudah sekali ditemukan. Rambut pirangnya terlihat mencolok.

"Kau punya ide supaya aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Memang butuh ide? Cukup datang ke kelasnya saja atau ke rumahnya. Bukannya anda di sana sepanjang malam?"

"Kau tidak membantu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kuatur semuanya. Anda tinggal menunggu di taman belakang pulang sekolah nanti."

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. Dikeluarkannya kristal biru safir dari kantong celana. Ia sungguh berharap cahaya kristal ini berubah terang nanti.

~.~

Sungmin menarik secarik kertas berwarna merah muda yang terselip di celah-celah lokernya. Ia membuka lipatan kertas beraroma cherry itu sambil melongok ke kanan kiri. Siapa yang menyelipkan kertas ini? Apa isinya? Tidak mungkin ini surat cinta. Sungmin tidak sepopuler Kyuhyun ataupun Zhoumi.

_Aku tunggu di taman belakang pulang sekolah nanti_

Hanya begini? Singkat sekali.

Tulisannya sangat rapi dan indah. Pasti seorang perempuan. Dahi Sungmin mengernyit melihat inisial yang tertulis di pojok kiri bawah. KH. Siapa gadis di sekolah ini yang berinisial KH? Dan setahu Sungmin ia sedang tidak dekat dengan gadis manapun. Semua siswi di sekolah ini tidak memberi tanda tertarik dengan pria imut bernama Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali mengulang sederet kalimat yang tertulis di kertas itu. Singkat, tapi membuat Sungmin amat penasaran. Jam pulang sekolah berarti sekarang dong! Mendadak Sungmin kembali olah raga jantung. Ia tidak siap dengan apa yang terjadi nanti.

Sungmin mengambil tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang loker. Ia masih ragu. Pergi atau tidak? Bagaimana kalau ternyata yang terjadi bukan pernyataan cinta, tapi seseorang yang ingin mencelakainya. Akhir-akhir ini 'kan Sungmin merasa diikuti.

Inisial itu kembali terlintas di benak Sungmin. KH. Kira-kira KH itu singkatan dari apa? Kihyuk? Memang ada siswa di sekolah ini yang bernama Kihyuk? Kwanghee? Kyuhyun? Ehh, kenapa jadi Kyuhyun? Tidak mungkin. Dan lagi, mereka semua itu laki-laki.

Terbawa rasa penasaran yang sudah stadium akut, akhirnya Sungmin sampai juga di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat mengagumkan dengan danau buatan yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon ceri.

Sepi. Tumben sekali. Biasanya banyak teman-teman Sungmin yang mampir ke sini untuk menenangkan diri atau sekedar membolos. Apalagi jam pulang sekolah begini. Tapi, Sungmin tidak melihat manusia lain selain dirinya.

Apa surat ini kerjaan orang iseng? Ck, menyebalkan! Sungmin meremas kertas di tangannya dan melemparnya ke danau. Kertas itu terombang-ambing sampai akhirnya tenggelam. Sudah terlanjur sampai, Sungmin memutuskan untuk tinggal sebentar. Ia duduk beralaskan dedaunan kering sambil menatap ke arah danau.

Dalam hati, Sungmin masih menggerutu kesal. Tega-teganya orang itu mengerjainya. Padahal Sungmin sudah terlanjur berharap ada kejutan di balik semua ini.

"Hhhh, payah!" Sungmin mengambil kerikil dan melemparkannya ke danau.

"Mau lihat yang lebih keren?"

Sungmin mendongak. Untuk beberapa saat ia takjub dengan sosok yang berdiri di samping kanannya sambil memamerkan senyum yang lebih mirip seringai. Sosok itu, Kyuhyun, sekarang sedang mengambil sebuah kerikil dan melemparkannya ke danau. Hebat. Timbul dua gelombang saat Kyuhyun melemparkan kerikilnya, seolah-olah Kyuhyun melemparkan kerikil itu dua kali.

"Wow!" respon Sungmin sambil bertepuk tangan tiga kali.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia ikut duduk menekuk lutut di samping Sungmin.

"Sendirian?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kau juga?"

Kyuhyun balas mengangguk. Zhoumi menolak ikut meskipun Kyuhyun sudah memaksa.

Hening. Sungmin mencoba memperhatikan sekeliling danau sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang sekarang tanpa ekspresi. Sungmin tidak tahu, sedang ada pergolakan batin pada diri Kyuhyun. Saat ini makhluk abadi itu sedang gelisah. Tangan kanannya yang ia masukkan ke saku celana meremas sesuatu di dalam sana dengan kuat.

Sungmin tidak menyangka bisa berduaan dengan salah seorang murid populer saat ini. Kyuhyun, seperti yang dibicarakan teman-teman Sungmin memang tampan. Feromon pemuda ini sangat kuat. Tunggu, Kyuhyun? Inisial K dan H. Pembuluh Sungmin memompa darah ke jantung dan wajah dengan cepat saat ini. Apa benar itu Kyuhyun?

"Sungmin..."

"N-_ne_?" Sungmin menjawab gelagapan karena ia sedang melirik Kyuhyun takut-takut saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya tadi.

"Tidak jadi." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sungmin mendengus sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Jangan memasang ekspresi imut begitu, aku jadi ingin menerkammu."

"Jangan menggodaku!"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah susah payah saat Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya. Tenggorokan dan bibirnya jadi terasa panas. Aish, ingin sekali Kyuhyun menyerang Sungmin saat ini juga. Aroma tubuh Sungmin sudah menggodanya dari tadi.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Tangan kanannya masih tersembunyi di dalam saku celana. Kyuhyun takut untuk mengeluarkan benda itu. Bagaimana kalau bukan? Sial! Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencebur ke danau saat ini juga.

Setelah beberapa kali menarik napas panjang, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan batu kristalnya. Hanya sedikit. Yang penting Kyuhyun bisa melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan batu kristal itu.

"Sudah mau pergi?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun menunduk, menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Mau mengobrol lagi besok?"

"Boleh."

"Aku pergi. _Bye_, Sungmin-ah!"

Kyuhyun berbalik dengan anggunnya. Lagi-lagi tangan kanannya masih tersimpan di balik saku celana.

"_Bye_!" balas Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun berjalan agak jauh. Ia terlalu kagum dengan sosok itu sampai rasanya susah bicara.

Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan danau tidak lama setelah Kyuhyun. Ia ingin cepat pulang dan kembali lagi ke sini besok.

~.~

Zhoumi langsung berlari menyambut Kyuhyun begitu ia melihat majikannya itu berjalan melewati pintu gerbang. Ia sama gugupnya dengan Kyuhyun makanya tidak mau menemani Kyuhyun tadi. Zhoumi juga tidak siap jika kenyataan ternyata terbalik dengan harapan mereka.

"Bagaimana, Tuan? Kabar baik atau kabar buruk? Anda melihat reaksinya, kan? Atau anda malah tidak menemui Sungmin sama sekali? _Aigo_, jangan membuat usahaku sia-sia, Tuan!"

"Cerewet." Komentar Kyuhyun setelah Zhoumi selesai dengan kalimat panjangnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Cepat ceritakan padaku!"

Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi dengan mata melotot. Kesal karena Zhoumi mengoceh terlalu banyak. Dia jadi mirip Heechul.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, membuat mata Zhoumi melotot lebar. Jadi, kabar buruk, ya?

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan."

"Kau ini selalu saja sok tahu." Cibir Kyuhyun. Zhoumi terima-terima saja diperlakukan dengan ketus. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang butuh pelampiasan. Beberapa detik kemudian senyum Kyuhyun merekah. Benar-benar senyuman, bukan seringai seperti yang sering dilihat Zhoumi.

"Kau harus membantuku mendekatinya."

Kyuhyun menepuk lengan Zhoumi kemudian masuk ke rumah sambil bersiul. Sementara Zhoumi menghembuskan napas lega. Untunglah semuanya berjalan lancar.

"Kita harus merayakannya, Tuan!" jerit Zhoumi sambil menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang mengaturnya."


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : KyuMin, Zhoury

Disclaimer : I just own the story

.

Sungmin tidak kesiangan lagi hari ini. Ia kepagian malah. Semalam ia tidak memimpikan Kyuhyun lagi, setidaknya yang Sungmin rasakan tidak seperti mimpi. Hal itu terasa begitu nyata. Sungmin bisa merasakan belaian dingin tangan Kyuhyun di pipinya. Bahkan saat Sungmin terbangun, pipinya masih terasa dingin.

Dan lagi-lagi, Sungmin melihat hal aneh pada jendelanya. Jendela dengan bingkai kayu bercat _pink_ itu menjeblak lebar. Sungmin sangat yakin sekali kalau semalam ia sudah menutupnya. Satu hal lagi yang aneh, kasur di sebelah Sungmin spreinya kusut, seperti habis ditempati seseorang. Apa ini kerjaan Henry?

Sungmin memeriksa keluar jendela. Angin pagi yang dingin dan kicauan burung pipit di dahan pohon apel ibunya langsung menyambut Sungmin. Sungmin menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Wangi bebungaan di taman merangsek masuk ke hidungnya. Tunggu...ada aroma lain. Aroma yang asing di hidung Sungmin. Aroma apa ini?

"_Hyung_!"

Panggilan Henry yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, mengalihkan Sungmin dari aroma misterius itu.

"Apa?"

"Sudah bangun ternyata. Kukira kau kesiangan lagi."

"Tidak, kok."

"Cepat mandi, sana! Sarapan sudah siap lho!"

"Henry-ah!"

Henry yang sudah akan beranjak kembali menoleh. "Hmm?"

"Semalam kau tidur di sini?"

"Eh? Tidak. Aku tidak mau ditinju lagi."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya imut. Bukan Henry ternyata. Lalu siapa? Tidak mungkin Ayah atau Ibunya. Aish, kenapa jadi parno begini? Selama ini dia selalu merasa ada orang yang mengikutinya, mungkin saja ia hanya terbawa perasaan.

Sungmin kembali mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Tidak ada. Aroma misterius tadi sudah terbawa angin. Sungmin mengangkat bahu kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia sudah menghabiskan lima belas menit yang berharga hanya untuk melamun.

.

Sungmin cukup semangat pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Ia cukup menikmati jam demi jam di sekolah yang isinya pelajaran eksak menyebalkan. Ini baru hari Selasa, masih banyak hal melelahkan seperti hari kemarin. Tapi, Sungmin melewati tiga jam pelajaran matematika dengan menggambar hati kecil-kecil di bukunya, dua jam pelajaran kimia dengan melamun menatap keluar jendela. Yang paling sial jarinya sempat tersetrum saat praktik pelajaran fisika, untungnya hanya kecelakaan kecil. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang ia isikan pada lembar jawaban ulangan biologi. Entah itu proses fermentasi atau malah lirik lagu cinta.

Senyum Sungmin merekah lebar saat bel panjang tanda pulang sekolah berdering. Ia langsung menarik tasnya dan bergegas menuju tempat yang selalu ada di pikirannya seharian ini.

Sungmin memperlambat langkahnya setelah sampai di danau buatan belakang sekolah. Sosok itu sudah ada di sana. Berdiri menghadap danau. Sungmin hanya melihat punggungnya, tapi dari sana sudah tampak jelas kalau sosok itu teramat mempesona.

Sungmin mengambil posisi di samping kiri Kyuhyun. Ia ikut menatap air danau yang gelap sambil menghirup wangi bunga _cherry blossoms_ yang sedang bermekaran.

"Kau datang."

"Cepat sekali kau sampai kemari. Padahal kelasmu lebih jauh."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menahan kekehannya. Sungmin tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah ada di sini sejak pagi. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin, inangnya.

Sungmin kembali menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Sore ini terasa begitu indah. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, indera penciumannya berkonsentrasi pada aroma-aroma yang merangsek masuk. Ada aroma menyenangkan di antara wewangian bunga dan air danau.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menunduk, balas menatap Sungmin. Hati Sungmin berdesir melihat manik hitam kelam Kyuhyun. Sangat menawan.

"Ya."

"Tidak bersama Si Jangkung berambut merah?"

"Zhoumi?"

Sungmin mengangguk, membuat Kyuhyun gemas karena tingkahnya begitu imut.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Biasanya kalian selalu berdua."

"Zhoumi bukan _baby sitter_-ku."

Sungmin hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa dengan Kyuhyun. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa datang ke sini. Yang jelas ia begitu senang saat melihat Kyuhyun menunggunya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Rambut cokelat ikalnya yang terlihat lembut. Matanya yang hitam kecoklatan, begitu lebar dan punya tatapan tajam. Hidungnya yang begitu mancung. Bibir tebalnya yang berwarna merah serta dagunya yang lancip. Kyuhyun begitu sempurna. Sungmin betah menatap Kyuhyun lama.

"Aku tampan, kan?"

Sungmin terkekeh mendengar ucapan narsis Kyuhyun, tapi memang benar kalau Kyuhyun itu tampan.

"Sangat."

"Terima kasih."

"Tapi, aku juga tidak kalah tampan."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan menilai. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dagu dengan pose berpikir.

"Tidak."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak tampan, tapi imut dan cantik."

"Ya, aku ini tampan."

"Imut."

"Tampan."

"Imut."

"Tapi, aku ini laki-laki."

"Dan kau imut."

"Mana ada laki-laki imut?"

"Ada."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai melihat Sungmin yang cemberut. Menambah kadar ke-imutan-nya.

"Tuh kan kau sangat imut."

Kyuhyun menarik pipi Sungmin. Makhluk di depannya ini tidak sadar kalau ia sudah membangkitkan sisi ganas seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menerjang Sungmin dan merasakan manis darahnya.

"Sakiiit..."

Sungmin mengelus pipinya yang memerah. Cubitan Kyuhyun cukup keras dan tangan Kyuhyun dingin.

"Matahari hampir tenggelam. Masih mau disini?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia masih betah disini, Sungmin masih enggan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Aku mau lihat matahari terbenam."

Sungmin menghempaskan pantatnya ke tanah, menunggu matahari benar-benar tenggelam di ufuk barat. Kyuhyun ikut duduk di sebelah Sungmin. Mereka melihat fenomena alam tersebut dalam diam. Sungmin begitu menikmati suasana ini. Langit jingga yang indah, wangi bunga-bungaan, kicauan burung yang kembali ke sarangnya, dan jantungnya yang berdesir tiap ia melirik Kyuhyun.

"Sudah gelap. Ayo pulang!"

Kyuhyun bangkit kemudian membersihkan celananya yang terkena debu. Sungmin menghela napas berat. Perasaannya masih berat meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Kita bisa kembali lagi ke sini besok." Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin mendongak menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "tentu saja."

Sungmin tersenyum sumringah. Senang sekali rasanya masih punya kesempatan untuk bertemu Kyuhyun lagi. Entah hal apa itu, yang jelas seperti ada sesuatu abstrak tak kasat mata yang memaksa Sungmin betah di samping Kyuhyun.

.

"Rumahmu di daerah mana? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sungmin karena Kyuhyun terus berjalan di sisinya.

"Tidak boleh mengantarmu pulang?"

Sungmin jadi salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Mengantarkannya pulang? Sungmin jadi seperti anak gadis yang baru selesai kencan.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi, rumahku dekat dan aku ini laki-laki."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sih."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak-tidak. Aku senang malah. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa diikuti. Untung kau mau menemaniku pulang, pasti penguntit itu tidak mengikutiku lagi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Setelah mengetahui kenyataan kalau Sungmin adalah inangnya tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun bahagia luar biasa. Ia tidak ingin lepas dari Sungmin barang sedetik pun. Jelas kalau sekarang Sungmin tidak merasa diikuti karena penguntit yang dimaksud sedang berjalan bersamanya.

"Sungmin..."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan. Ekspresi wajahnya menimbang untuk melanjutkan perkataannya atau tidak.

"Kau mau bicara apa, Kyu?"

"Tidak jadi."

Setelah dipikir-pikir terlalu cepat untuk menyatakannya sekarang. Kyuhyun masih belum tahu bagaimana pikiran Sungmin tentang dirinya dan juga perasaannya. Kyuhyun takut kalau ia buru-buru Sungmin malah menjauh nantinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memotong ucapanmu sendiri?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis ke arah Sungmin. Kyuhyun harus menundanya sebentar. Sebentar saja.

"Aish, dasar kau ini."

Sungmin meninju lengan Kyuhyun. Ia cukup penasaran dengan apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan, tapi ia menahannya.

"Sudah sampai."

Kyuhyun menatap rumah berpagar putih di hadapannya. "Rumahmu?"

"Ya, terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang."

"Sama-sama."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mematung. Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak mau berpisah dengan Sungmin. Ia masih ingin berinteraksi dengan Sungmin dalam kondisi normal, bukan sebagai 'penguntit' yang selalu menatap Sungmin diam-diam. Sedangkan Sungmin tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu berat melangkahkan kakinya masuk rumah.

"Sungmin _hyung_."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Henry yang baru pulang sambil menenteng tas kresek berisi daun bawang yang mencuat. Dia baru pulang belanja.

"Tidak mau masuk?"

Henry menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian kemudian mendorong tubuh Sungmin sedikit menjauh dari pagar, membuat _space_ agar dirinya bisa masuk.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu. Hati-hati di jalan, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera berbalik. Sungmin masih mengamati Kyuhyun sampai ia menghilang di persimpangan.

Sungmin masuk sambil menghela napas. Gara-gara Henry ia jadi berpisah dengan Kyuhyun lebih cepat.

"_Hyung_!"

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada kesal.

Alis Henry bertaut mendapat nada sinis dari Sungmin.

"Tadi itu pacarmu?"

"Kyuhyun?"

"Jadi, nama pacarmu Kyuhyun."

Pipi Sungmin bersemu merah mendengar pernyataan asal Henry.

"Jangan sembarangan! Dia bukan pacarku."

"Calon?"

Sungmin menjitak kepala Henry. Untuk kedua kalinya Sungmin menggunakan kekerasan pada sepupunya.

"Sakit, _hyung_!"

"Makanya, jangan bicara asal."

"Tapi, dia tampan lho,_ hyung_."

"Kyuhyun memang tampan."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Henry sambil menyeringai usil.

Sungmin kembali menjitak kepala Henry dan berlalu ke kamarnya. Pertanyaan Henry membuat pipinya kembali terasa panas. Kyuhyun memang tampan, tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menolak pesona pemuda itu. Tapi, mereka baru bertemu beberapa kali meskipun nyaris tiga tahun berada di sekolah yang sama. Apa pantas Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun?

.

"Ada perkembangan bagus, Tuan?" tanya Zhoumi yang membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

"Yah, tidak juga."

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan hari ini?"

"Hanya mengobrol saja."

"Mengobrol tidak jelas tidak akan membawa kemajuan apapun. Kau harus bergerak cepat, Anak bodoh!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sosok menyebalkan yang selalu penuh dengan ucapan tidak enak didengar. Ia ganti menatap ke arah Zhoumi dengan pandangan kenapa-dia-ada-di-sini-? Zhoumi mengedikkan bahu. Bisa apa dia kalau sudah berhadapan dengan seorang Kim Heechul?

"Jadi, bagaimana inangmu itu? Apa ia cantik seperti aku? Tentu saja tidak. Hanya aku yang paling cantik di dunia ini."

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin muntah. Orang ini narsisnya keterlaluan.

"Bukan urusanmu dia seperti apa."

Kyuhyun sudah melangkahkan kakinya saat Heechul bicara lagi.

"Bawa dia ke sini saat pesta ulang tahunmu!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Heechul dengan dahi mengernyit. Membawa Sungmin ke pesta ulang tahunnya? Perlu diketahui kalau pesta ulang tahun Kyuhyun tidak lebih dari sebulan lagi. Itu waktu yang cepat.

Kyuhyun kembali meneruskan langkahnya ke lantai atas. Ia melempar tas sekolahnya ke tempat tidur kemudian berbaring di sana. Baru kali ini kata-kata Heechul membekas di otaknya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Zhoumi yang bersandar di pintu.

"Apanya, Tuan?"

"Ck, perkataan si Kucing tadi. Ulang tahunku sebentar lagi dan Sungmin masih tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Dia akan mati berdiri kalau melihat kita dengan taring berlumuran darah."

"Ya, sudah. Ceritakan saja pada Sungmin."

"Bodoh!"

Kyuhyun melemparkan bantalnya ke arah Zhoumi. Tepat mengenai mukanya.

"Apalagi, Tuan?"

"Kau pikir itu mudah? Coba bayangkan bagaimana reaksinya. Kalau tiba-tiba dia membenciku dan mengatakannya pada semua orang, bagaimana? Kita ini minoritas."

"Tapi, dia kan inangmu."

"Dia saja tidak tahu apa itu inang. Gunakan otakmu!"

"Tapi, perkataan Tuan Heechul itu perintah, Tuan. Coba bayangkan bagaimana kalau anda melanggarnya?"

Zhoumi bergedik ngeri membayangkan wajah tampannya penuh dengan cakaran yang membekas selamanya.

"Sialan!" umpat Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia mengganti blazer sekolahnya dengan mantel kemudian melompat keluar melalui jendela. Ke tempat Sungmin, tentu saja.

.

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Tadinya, ia menemui Sungmin untuk menjernihkan pikiran, tapi ia semakin kalut setelah melihat Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak meragukan lagi perasaannya pada Sungmin. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu jauh sebelum ia sendiri tahu kalau ternyata Sungmin itu inangnya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Apa selama ini Sungmin sadar terhadap eksistensi Kyuhyun? Mereka baru berinteraksi tidak lebih selama seminggu lalu. Mana mungkin perasaan Sungmin padanya tumbuh secepat itu?

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin untuk menyelimutinya. Dibelainya kening Sungmin perlahan. Sungmin begitu hangat, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin. Butuh proses untuk menyatukan dua hal tersebut dan proses itu memerlukan waktu. Masalah bagi Kyuhyun karena ia tidak terlalu punya banyak waktu.

.

TBC

seperti biasa, REVIEW yeoreobun. pho ini cuma author abal yang penuh kekurangan jadi pho butuh review dari kalian para pembaca yg baik.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	5. Chapter 5

Genre : yaoi, romance, a lil bit horror

Pair : KyuMin, ZhouRy

Rate : PG-13

Disclaimer : I just own the plot. All the characters are belong to theirself

a/n : mianhae yeorobun, jeongmal mianhaeee . Pho telat publish. Sebenernya ini fic udah selesai dari jauh2 hari, tapi gara-gara kesibukan duniawi, Pho jadi susah cari waktu bwt onlen kompie. Oke, mian banyak curcol. Check it out...

.

Sungmin sudah jengah dengan hal ini. Setiap ia bangun tidur ia akan menemukan hal janggal pada satu-satunya jendela kamar yang ia tempati. Kalau kemarin tirainya tersibak sebagian, sekarang tirai itu tersibak seluruhnya. Jendela yang biasanya tertutup rapat juga terbuka sedikit. Seperti ditutup dengan buru-buru. Sungmin yakin sekali kalau ia sudah menutup jendela itu rapat-rapat semalam. Dan apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan Sungmin memakai selimut? Setahu Sungmin semalam ia sengaja tidak memakai selimutnya.

"_Hyung_!"

Lagi-lagi Henry berteriak sambil berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu kamar Sungmin. Sungmin yang masih di atas tempat tidur berjengit kaget, membuat Henry berdecak sebal.

"Kau tidak mau sekolah, hah? Ini sudah jam berapa, _hyung_?"

Henry menunjuk jam duduk berbentuk karikatur _Minnie Mouse_ yang ada di meja belajar Sungmin.

"HUWAD? Aku terlambat!"

Sungmin langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Entah apa yang Sungmin lakukan di dalam sana, yang jelas enam puluh detik kemudian Sungmin sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Ia memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dengan serampangan kemudian langsung melesat keluar, meninggalkan Henry yang geleng-geleng kesal masih dengan berkacak pinggang. Bisa-bisanya Sungmin berangkat sekolah tepat setelah gerbang sekolahnya ditutup sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ia pasti dalam masalah gawat.

Ya, Sungmin memang sedang dalam keadaan gawat. Uh, bagaimana tidak gawat? Ia terlambat dua puluh menit, salah memakai seragam, tidak mengikuti tes kemampuan bahasa Inggris, dan yang paling parah guru piket hari ini kejam tiada tara.

Gara-gara kesalahannya yang berlipat-lipat serta _mood_ guru itu yang selalu buruk, hukuman untuk Sungmin juga beranak-pinak. Yang pertama mungkin tidak terlalu jadi masalah. Sungmin disuruh lari keliling lapangan upacara lima kali. Sebagai seorang atlet, Sungmin sudah biasa lari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola sepuluh kali. Yang kedua cukup membuat tangan dan punggung Sungmin pegal luar biasa. Menyirami tanaman di seluruh sekolah. Perlu diketahui kalau sekolah Sungmin luasnya lebih dari dua puluh hektar. Yang ketiga sungguh Sungmin benci. Memindahkan alat-alat dari ruang musik ke aula untuk pertunjukan klub musik malam nanti. Yang punya acara siapa, yang kerja siapa? Dan apa-apaan ini? Tidak ada satupun anggota klub musik yang membantu. Ingin sekali Sungmin membanting guru menyebalkan itu. Hukumannya sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Ini baru bangku ketiga yang diangkat Sungmin, tapi Sungmin sudah tidak kuat untuk memindahkan yang selanjutnya. Tenaganya sudah habis untuk menyirami tanaman tadi. Saat Sungmin sudah merasa tidak punya energi lagi, bangku yang tadi diangkatnya berubah menjadi ringan dan berpindah dari tangannya. Sungmin menoleh pada seseorang yang membantunya.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Istirahatlah, biar aku saja."

Sungmin hanya melongo melihat Kyuhyun mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Karena memang sudah lelah luar biasa, Sungmin lebih memilih menonton saja. Kalau tenaganya sudah pulih baru Sungmin kerjakan lagi.

Sungmin duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok ruang musik. Ia mengatur napas sambil memejamkan mata. Dibukanya blazer sekolah yang menambah peluh ditubuhnya.

Hari ini Sungmin benar-benar sial. Salahkan mimpi Sungmin. Pipi Sungmin memerah karena ia memutar kembali adegan mimpinya semalam sementara orang yang hadir di mimpi Sungmin sedang membantunya sekarang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arahnya saat Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengangkut bangku-bangku super berat itu ke aula di lantai atas. Kyuhyun memindahkan dua bangku sekaligus, sementara Sungmin membawa satu saja sudah kewalahan. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam ruang musik, sudah separuh bangku berhasil dipindahkan.

"Sudah, Kyu. Biar aku saja.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Min. Kau pasti lelah. Aku bisa sendiri, kok."

Kalau begini Sungmin bisa dianggap menyerahkan hukuman pada orang yang tidak semestinya. Kyuhyun pasti sudah capek, ia mengangkut begitu banyak bangku. Padahal badan Kyuhyun lebih kurus daripada Sungmin, tapi ternyata Kyuhyun lebih kuat. Dan tidak terlihat setetes peluh pun di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga pasti capek, Kyu."

"Tidak, Min. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau nonton saja, oke?"

Sungmin sudah akan protes, tapi Kyuhyun langsung memberinya _death glare_. Akhirnya Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan semua hukumannya. Mungkin Sungmin bisa balas budi dengan mentraktir Kyuhyun makan siang.

"Sudah beres." Lapor Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin memperhatikan sekelilingnya kemudian berdiri.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Tubuh Kyuhyun membeku seketika. Ia tidak pernah bisa menahan gejolak dalam dirinya kalau sudah melihat senyum Sungmin.

"Sama-sama."

Kyuhyun menjawab sepuluh detik setelahnya sambil bertingkah canggung. Ia tidak sadar kalau dari suatu tempat Zhoumi mengawasi mereka sambil terkikik geli. Ternyata seperti itu tingkah vampir bangsawan. Malu-malu di depan orang yang ditaksir.

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih, ayo ke kantin!"

Sungmin menyeret Kyuhyun. Ia sempat tercengang karena tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di gandengannya terasa begitu dingin, tapi Sungmin menghiraukan hal itu.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun sambil melihat daftar menu yang ditempel di tembok.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Kyuhyun hanya ingin Sungmin.

"Aku mau pesan _jajangmyun_ dulu. Kalau sudah memutuskan mau pesan apa bilang padaku, ya?"

Sungmin langsung beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Perut Sungmin sudah sangat keroncongan ditambah lagi dia tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi.

Saat Sungmin sudah kembali sambil membawa makanan dan sekaleng soda, Kyuhyun masih duduk sambil bertopang dagu.

"Kyu, mau pesan apa?" tanya Sungmin ulang.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia memang tidak sedang merasa lapar ataupun haus. Ia dan Zhoumi sudah_ hunting_ kemarin.

"Kau tidak lapar?"

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng. Kalau Kyuhyun lapar, sesuatu yang ingin ia makan adalah makhluk _cute_ di depannya ini.

"Atau mau minum saja? Kau pasti capek, kan?"

"Tidak, Min. Kau makan saja!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah skeptis. Kyuhyun melempar senyum ke arah Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang luar biasa. Habis melakukan pekerjaan berat tidak membuatnya lelah sama sekali.

"Yakin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. Ia pernah iseng-iseng mencoba nasi goreng Beijing buatan Hangeng dan _black coffee_ yang biasa diminum Heechul, hasilnya ia muntah seketika. Mulai dari itu Kyuhyun tidak pernah mencicipi makanan manusia lagi.

"Tapi, kau habis kerja berat begitu masa tidak ingin makan sama sekali? Mau kupesankan saja?"

"Tidak, Min. Aku tidak ingin makan."

Sungmin tetap memaksa. Kyuhyun harus makan atau paling tidak sekedar minum saja. Ia pasti lelah.

"Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus makan."

Sungmin memesan satu _jajangmyun_ lagi untuk Kyuhyun dan segelas jus jeruk yang terlihat segar, tapi di mata Kyuhyun tidak jauh dari cairan oranye menjijikkan.

"Makanlah!"

Kyuhyun menatap makanan berbentuk mie berwarna hitam di hadapannya. Ia sungguh tidak tertarik.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

Kyuhyun mengambil sumpit dan mengendus makanannya. Baunya sedikit mirip dengan aroma nasi goreng yang sering dibuat Hangeng. Reaksinya pasti tidak jauh beda seperti dulu. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun muntah di depan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak suka? Mau pesan yang lain?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil meletakkan sumpitnya lagi. Ia tidak sanggup memasukkan benda aneh itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau sakit?"

Sungmin menyentuh kening Kyuhyun. Ia berjengit. Tidak panas, tapi dingin sekali.

"Kyu, sepertinya kau sakit. Kalau sakit, kau harus makan yang banyak."

Sungmin mengambil alih sumpit Kyuhyun, memaksa Kyuhyun membuka mulut kemudian memasukkan jajangmyunnya dalam suapan besar.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."

Kyuhyun yang tidak siap dengan perlakuan Sungmin langsung tersedak.

"Eh, minum dulu!"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin langsung memaksa Kyuhyun meminum jus jeruknya. Kyuhyun susah payah mengunyah sambil menelan apa yang ada di dalam mulut. Makanan yang sudah sampaidi tenggorokan sudah memberontak ingin keluar lagi. Mata Kyuhyun sudah berair. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan melesat meninggalkan Sungmin. Ia tidak peduli kalau ia bergerak abnormal. Yang ia butuhkan adalah kamar mandi. Kyuhyun mau muntah.

Sungmin yang menyaksikan aksi Kyuhyun, membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Kyuhyun bahkan lebih cepat dari _sprinter_ profesional.

.

Sungmin tidak bertemu Kyuhyun setelah kejadian di kantin tadi. Waktu pulang sekolah Sungmin juga sudah menyempatkan diri mengunjungi danau, tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun. Padahal ia sudah menunggu sampai sore.

"Kyuhyun kenapa, ya?"

Sungmin terus bergumam sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun betulan sakit. Apa ia alergi pada makanan tadi? Tapi, tidak ada orang Korea yang tidak suka _jajangmyun_. Dan mana ada orang alergi jeruk?

Sungmin sudah dengan sengaja lewat di depan kelas Kyuhyun, tapi ia tetap tidak menemukan sosoknya. Ia sudah punya inisiatif bertanya pada Zhoumi, tapi sama saja. Zhoumi juga tidak ada.

Memikirkan sosok Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah memakan waktu sedikit. Sungmin sampai tidak sadar ia sudah sampai rumah.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang sore, _hyung_." Komentar Henry yang mampir ke kamar Sungmin untuk mencari teman ngobrol.

"Hmm." Gumam Sungmin. Mereka mengobrol sambil menikmati pemandangan di langit dari jendela kamar Sungmin.

"_What were you doing? Dating_?"

Sungmin mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Henry. Selalu saja sembarangan.

"Kencan apa?"

"Dengan si Kyuhyun itu. Dia tidak mengantarmu pulang?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kyuhyun sedang sakit."

"Whoa, kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

Sungmin kembali melotot dan menarik pipi tembem Henry.

"Auw! Wajahmu memerah lho, _hyung_!"

"Jangan bercanda, Henry! Kyuhyun memang sedang sakit."

Henry tersenyum jahil. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang mimiknya berubah serius. Ia telah menemukan kenapa Kyuhyun bisa sakit. Pasti sehabis membantunya memindahkan bangku dan alat-alat di ruang musik tadi. Kyuhyun pasti lelah, tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri.

Tapi...tapi...wajah Kyuhyun tampak sehat-sehat saja sebelum disodori makanan secara paksa. Ia juga tidak berkeringat sama sekali meskipun habis mengerjakan pekerjaan berat. Ia seperti memiliki kekuatan super. Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun sebenarnya? Apapun semoga Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

"_Hyung_!"

Panggilan Henry yang tepat di dekat telinga Sungmin membuat Sungmin berjengit kaget.

"Apa, sih? Aku tidak tuli."

"Tapi, kau melamun."

"Tidak."

"Lebih baik kau cepat tidur, _hyung_. Dari pada kesiangan lagi."

"Aku belum mengantuk."

"Jangan tidur malam-malam!"

Henry menepuk kepala Sungmin dan langsung melarikan diri sebelum dibanting Sungmin.

Sungmin masih belum beranjak dari posisinya sepeninggalan Henry. Ini masih jam tujuh malam, terlalu sore untuk naik ke tempat tidur dan Sungmin sedang malas belajar. Besok tidak ada pelajaran berat.

Sungmin lebih memilih mengevaluasi kejadian hari ini. Mulai dari dia telat tadi pagi sampai sekarang. Hari yang melelahkan. Tidak ada hal janggal kecuali bagian dia dihukum. Entahlah, Sungmin juga tidak begitu yakin. Bagian Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mual setelah makan siang di kantin tadi bisa dianggap janggal atau tidak. Tapi, Sungmin selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang?

Sungmin menepuk pipinya sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini otaknya selalu dipenuhi oleh nama Kyuhyun. Setiap ia akan pergi tidur yang terbayang adalah wajah Kyuhyun. Senyum _smirk_ Kyuhyun begitu menawan. Sungmin sampai histeris kalau mengingatnya.

"Aish, aku kenapa?"

Baru beberapa minggu ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan efeknya sudah seperti ini. Apa Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun? Tidakkah terlalu cepat membuat kesimpulan seperti itu? Sungmin masih belum tahu banyak tentang Kyuhyun. Tapi, Kyuhyun memang sudah menarik perhatian Sungmin sejak lama. Ia tidak menyangkal perasaan anehnya saat berada dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Sesuatu bernama takdir seperti menariknya untuk dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali menepuk pipinya. Sudah cukup pikiran tentang Kyuhyun hari ini. Terlalu banyak memikirkan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kelimpungan sendiri. Sekarang mari pikirkan tentang hal lain. Seperti soal _stalker_ aneh yang mengikuti Sungmin, misalnya.

Hari ini aman. Ia tidak merasa diikuti seseorang. Kyuhyun juga tidak mencuri pandang padanya melalui jendela kelasnya. Wajar, sebagian besar waktunya di sekolah ia habiskan bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin manarik jendela kamarnya supaya tertutup. Lalu bagaimana dengan jendela ini? Apakah akan terjadi hal-hal aneh lagi?

Sungmin menutup tirainya kemudian duduk di ujung tempat tidur. Ia menatap jendelanya lekat-lekat. Masalah jendela ini cukup menyita pikiran Sungmin. Ia takut kalau benar-benar ada orang yang masuk rumahnya. Memang tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang hilang, tapi bagaimana kalau yang diincar bukan harta? Nyawa Sungmin atau anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Sepertinya Sungmin tidak akan tidur malam ini. Ia yakin sekali ada yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya dan ia harus menangkapnya. Bukan masalah besar bagi seorang Lee Sungmin untuk menangkap seorang penyusup. Ia ahli bela diri yang terampil.

Sungmin memadamkan lampu kamarnya kemudian ia naik ke tempat tidur. Menutupi diri dengan selimut, tapi tidak memejamkan mata. Sungmin yakin ia masih menyimpan _double stick_-nya di kolong tempat tidur.

Pertama-tama, Sungmin akan menunggu penyusup itu dan berpura-pura tidur. Jika benar-benar ada penyusup, Sungmin tinggal menghajarnya dan melapor ke polisi. Setelah itu selesai sudah kegelisahan Sungmin tentang penyusup, penguntit, ataupun _stalker_ aneh yang membuat hidupnya tidak nyaman.

Sungmin berbaring terlentang. Ia menarik selimut sampai sebatas bibir. Matanya tidak beranjak dari jendela. Ia menunggu, kapan jendela itu akan terbuka?

.

Sungmin susah payah menahan kantuknya. Ia tidak tahu ini pukul berapa, mungkin sudah hampir tengah malam karena matanya terasa begitu berat. Ingin sekali ia memejamkan mata dan menikmati mimpi indah. Sudah cukup lama Sungmin berdiam dengan posisi yang sama, namun tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Sungmin mencoba bersabar. Mungkin masih kurang larut. Mungkin saja penyusup itu sudah ada di halaman rumahnya, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk masuk. Perkiraan Sungmin nyaris tepat. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat saat sesuatu membuat jendelanya bergerak. Pelan-pelan pintu jendela itu bergeser. Sungmin mengintip dari celah kelopak matanya. Sosok itu masuk setelah jendelanya terbuka sempurna.

Sosok itu berjalan perlahan tanpa suara mendekati tempat tidur Sungmin. Sungmin masih belum bergerak, ia belum merasakan tanda bahaya.

Sungmin tidak bisa mengenali wajah postur itu karena gelap. Yang terlihat hanya siluet hitam yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Sungmin mulai siaga saat ada tangan yang terjulur ke arahnya. Dengan cepat, Sungmin menarik tangan itu dan memitingnya. Sosok itu mengerang saat Sungmin mendorongnya terhimpit ke tembok.

"Siapa kau?" bisik Sungmin.

Tidak ada jawaban. Dengan tangan kanan yang bebas, Sungmin melempar bola kasti di meja nakas ke arah saklar.

Klik.

Kamar Sungmin kembali terang. Mata Sungmin melebar melihat orang yang sekarang sedang meringis sambil menunduk. Rambut hitam kecoklatan dan aroma ini sangat amat Sungmin kenal.

"Kyuhyun?" pekik Sungmin.

Ia sangat-sangat terkejut dengan penyusup ini. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat, mencoba memastikan kalau ini betul Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_?"

Terdengar gedoran di pintu kamar Sungmin disertai suara panik Henry. Pasti Sungmin membuat gaduh sampai ke kamar sebelah.

"_What's going on_, _hyung_?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Henry-ah. Hanya mimpi buruk."

"_Really? Can you open the door_?"

Sungmin melepaskan Kyuhyun dan menyuruhnya menunduk, bertiarap di dekat tempat tidur, sementara Sungmin membukakan pintu untuk Henry.

"_Hyung_?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. _Everything is okay_."

Henry melongokkan kepalanya memeriksa kamar Sungmin. Jendela kamar Sungmin menjeblak terbuka dan tempat tidur Sungmin acak-acakan.

"_Are you sure_? _Is there a thief or anyone else_?"

"_Nothing_. _You can go back to your room. I'm fine, okay_?"

"_Call me if something bad happens_."

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia mendorong Henry yang masih menatap was-was ke arahnya. Ia baru bernapas lega setelah mendengar pintu kamar Henry ditutup. Sungmin berbalik kemudian mengunci pintu kamarnya sendiri. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Di otaknya tersusun banyak tanda tanya sampai ia bingung harus bertanya seperti apa.

"Aku tahu kau butuh penjelasan. Aku bisa menjelaskannya, tapi tidak di sini dan tidak sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun menjawab sebagian isi kepala Sungmin.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini..." Kyuhyun terlihat mencoba mencari kata yang tepat sebelum melanjutkan. "Ini cukup rumit, Sungmin-ah. Tapi, aku punya alasannya."

"Jelaskan saja!"

"Baiklah, besok di danau. Aku tunggu kau di sana."

Ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum ia melompat keluar lewat jendela. Sungmin ingin mencegah, tapi ia kalah gesit dari Kyuhyun. Saat ia melongok keluar, Kyuhyun sudah menghilang. Tidak ada apa-apa selain suara hewan malam dan jalanan gelap.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebuah pertanyaan tercetak jelas di otaknya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu siapa?

.

Well, chapter 5 is completE. Actually, i really disappointed with this chapter *jedotin kepala ke bibir Donghae #plakplakplak

Pho minta maaf kalo lama publish nih epep abal. Aku tahu part ini sangat-sangat mengecewakan. I'm so sorry, all. I have tried my best, but the result is different with the process. Komen dan segala macam review lainnya sangat dibutuhkan. Semoga chapter depan jauh lebih baik dari pada yang ini.

Thanks buat yang sudi numpang lewat.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Romance of Immortality

Pair : KyuMin, Zhoury, HanChul

Genre : Yaoi, romantic horror

Rate : PG-13

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun is Sungmin's and Sungmin is Kyuhyun's. Kyuhyun and Sungmin is mine. Hohohoho~

.

Sungmin berangkat pagi-pagi sekali hari ini. Henry bahkan belum bangun saat Sungmin pamit pada ibunya. Sesampainya di sekolah, bukannya masuk ke kelas, Sungmin terus berjalan sampai ke danau tempat ia dan Kyuhyun biasa menghabiskan waktu.

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun sudah ada di sana lebih dahulu dari pada Sungmin. Wajahnya yang memandang ke arah air tampak tidak tenang. Ia semakin tegang saat Sungmin sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, menatapnya tajam penuh rasa penasaran.

"Sekarang, jelaskan padaku!"

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang sebelum balik menatap Sungmin. Mata kelinci yang biasanya berbinar jenaka itu kini seakan menuntut Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku ini..."

Kyuhyun memberi jeda bicara. Ia bingung harus mulai darimana. Menyatakan perasaannya lebih dahulu atau mengakui siapa ia sebenarnya? Kyuhyun mendecak pelan. Semuanya sama saja. Sungmin tidak akan menerima Kyuhyun begitu saja setelah kejadian semalam. Ia pasti meminta penjelasan dulu.

"Aku bukan manusia."

Dahi Sungmin mengernyit mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia memang penasaran Kyuhyun itu makhluk seperti apa, tapi mendengarnya langsung dari Kyuhyun rasanya sangat mengejutkan.

"Lalu?"

"Sebelum aku melanjutkan, maukah kau berjanji satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan menjauhiku!"

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang. Sampai detik ini ia masih belum punya niatan seperti itu. Sungmin hanya ingin tahu Kyuhyun itu siapa.

"Oke." Sungmin mengangguk kaku.

"Kau percaya vampir?"

Sungmin tampak berpikir sejenak. Kalau mendengar kata vampir, yang ia ingat adalah film yang diributkan para siswi di kelasnya dulu. Tentang vampir tampan bernama Edward Cullen.

"Entahlah."

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. Ia tahu ada makhluk lain selain manusia di dunia ini, tapi Sungmin tidak tahu kalau salah satunya itu vampir. Menurut Sungmin mereka hanya eksis di dunia fiksi.

"Kau harus percaya..."

Kali ini pandangan Kyuhyun berubah sangat serius. Oke, setidaknya Sungmin percaya kalau sekarang Kyuhyun sedang tidak mendongeng. Ia harus siap dengan apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan.

"Karena aku salah satunya."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Tidak tampak rasa terkejut di sana, Sungmin terlalu bingung sampai tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kyuhyun ini sedang berakting atau bagaimana?

"Hmmph..."

Sungmin menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya, menahan tawa. Wajah Kyuhyun yang serius tampak sangat aneh sekaligus lucu.

Alis tebal Kyuhyun bertaut sempurna. Lelaki di depannya ini kenapa? Apa ia tampak seperti badut? Susah payah Kyuhyun mengatakan jati dirinya pada Sungmin, tapi yang didapat malah tertawaan. Sungmin tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin tenggelam ke danau saja.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau lucu sekali..."

Sedetik kemudian tawa Sungmin meledak. Ia sampai berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya. Sejauh ini ekspresi Kyuhyun selalu terlihat jenaka di mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun punya wajah dan senyum jahil, bukan seperti narapidana yang divonis mati.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Rasanya sia-sia ia berkata panjang lebar kepada Sungmin.

"Aku tidak sedang melawak, Lee Sungmin."

"Oke, maaf aku kelepasan."

Sungmin menghentikan tawanya karena Kyuhyun tidak mengubah ekspresinya sama sekali.

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak percaya?"

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun kembali mendengus. "Kau lihat sendiri. Aku tidak makan maupun minum. Badanku kuat dan gesit. Aku yang mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi. Aku juga bisa keluar masuk kamarmu dengan mudah."

Kali ini ekspresi Sungmin ikut serius. Ternyata benar ada yang menguntitnya beberapa minggu ini dan orang itu Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, wajahnya yang putih terlihat memucat. Ia menggaruk daun telinganya dengan pandangan mata melirik-lirik gelisah ke tanah. Apa Kyuhyun harus mengatakannya sekarang?

"Aku..."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya menatap Sungmin. Tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana, meremas batu safirnya erat-erat. Pasti benda itu sedang bercahaya terang sekarang.

"Aku...menyukaimu, Min."

"Eh?"

Tidak ada yang bisa melukiskan bagaimana perasaan Sungmin saat ini. Jantung Sungmin berdetak tidak beraturan. Saking kerasnya berpacu rasanya seperti akan melesak keluar.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tapi, aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya cepat. Kali ini Kyuhyun pasti sedang tidak bercanda. Wajahnya terlihat gugup dan bibirnya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Kau percaya takdir?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, bahkan untuk bernapas saja dia kesulitan. Perkataan Kyuhyun mengunci setiap inchi tubuhnya. Mata bulatnya masih menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"Percaya kalau kau itu takdirku? Kau hidup untukku, Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan batu safir pemberian Hankyung dari saku celananya. Tangan dinginnya meraih jemari Sungmin dan memindahkan batu safir biru itu ke tangan Sungmin.

"Wow!"

Sungmin bergumam takjub. Batu di tangannya bersinar biru terang. Sangat indah.

"Ini apa?"

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Ia masih tidak paham dengan situasi sekarang.

"Itu pemberian ayahku. Dia bilang batu itu akan bersinar kalau aku menemukan inangku."

Dahi Sungmin mengernyit. Vampir, takdir, dan sekarang inang? Kyuhyun ini sedang bicara apa?

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku ini bukan manusia? Aku ini vampir dan vampir butuh inang."

"Inang?"

"Supaya aku bisa bertahan hidup. Karena itulah kau hidupku, Sungmin."

Sungmin kembali mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Vampir meminum darah untuk eksistensi mereka. Setiap vampir butuh inang sebagai mangsa mereka. Dan kau inangku."

"Aku?"

Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Tiba-tiba dadanya kembali bergemuruh. Kalau Kyuhyun betulan vampir dan ia inangnya, berarti Kyuhyun akan memangsanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Batu safir itu yang menunjukkannya. Setiap vampir hanya punya satu inang selamanya."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku masih tidak mengerti. Kau ini bicara apa? Mana ada yang namanya vampir?"

"Kau tidak percaya?"

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada sebal. Ia menunduk, melepaskan kontak lensa yang menutupi mata merahnya kemudian menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Lihat ini! Lihat mataku."

Sungmin ternganga. Mata Kyuhyun yang merah menyala berbeda dengan iris cokelat gelap tadi.

"Matamu..."

"Kau lihat sendiri?"

"Aku...aku masih tidak mengerti, Kyu. Mungkin saja memang warnanya seperti itu."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Lee Sungmin."

Tiba-tiba bayangan mimpi Sungmin dulu berkelebat kembali di otaknya. Beberapa minggu yang lalu ia pernah melihat yang sama persis dengan ini. Mata merah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan nyalang.

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Kau perlu bukti seperti apalagi? Ingat-ingat bagaimana sikapku selama ini."

Sungmin menyadari hal itu. Semua yang ada dalam diri Kyuhyun terlalu sempurna. Sungmin memang belum lama mengenal Kyuhyun, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Sungmin tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu berbeda dari manusia lainnya. Mungkin selama ini Sungmin sengaja mengabaikannya.

"Aku masih..."

Kyuhyun langsung menarik lengan Sungmin dengan satu gerakan. Ia mengunci tubuh Sungmin erat dalam dekapannya. Kepalanya menyusup ke ceruk leher Sungmin, menancapkan taring-taringnya ke kulit mulus Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghisap darah Sungmin dengan brutal. Ia tidak peduli Sungmin yang meringis menahan panas dan nyeri luar biasa yang menyerang lehernya.

Kyuhyun baru melepaskan Sungmin saat sadar tubuh Sungmin mengendur di pelukannya.

"Sudah percaya?"

Kyuhyun mengusap darah yang mengotori wajahnya. Ia bicara sambil menunjukkan taringnya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin sendiri menyentuh leher bagian kanannya yang terasa ngilu sekaligus panas. Napasnya berubah pendek saat melihat tangan dan kerah bajunya berlumuran darah. Darahnya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun...kau?"

"Aku nyata, kan?"

Sungmin _speechless_. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berhadapan sendiri dengan makhluk yang bukan manusia.

.

"OMAIGAT! _HYUNG_! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" jerit Henry saat melihat Sungmin pulang dengan penuh darah.

"Ssst," Sungmin meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Jam segini biasanya ibu Sungmin sedang tidur siang. Jangan sampai ia terbangun.

"Ini...darah? Kau kenapa, _hyung_?"

Henry mengikuti Sungmin yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mondar-mandir gelisah di depan kamar mandi saat Sungmin berganti pakaian. Hal buruk apa yang terjadi pada sepupu tercintanya itu?

"_Hyung_? Kau habis melakukan apa? Kau berkelahi? Kenapa? Siapa yang menyelakaimu? Atau kau kecelakaan? Bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Sungmin menatap Henry dengan pandangan jengah. "Bisa ambilkan kotak obat? Leherku sakit."

Henry mengangguk dan langsung melesat mengambil kotak obat untuk Sungmin.

"Biar aku bantu."

"Tidak usah."

Sungmin langsung mengelak saat tangan Henry terjulur untuk menyentuhnya. Ia takut Henry melihat luka di lehernya.

"Aku bisa sendiri, kok. Kau keluar saja, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi-"

"Buatkan aku susu hangat."

Henry menuruti perkataan Sungmin karena tidak tahan dengan _bunny eyes_-nya. Sepertinya Sungmin butuh asupan energi.

Sungmin membersihkan darah yang hampir mengering di lehernya dengan alkohol. Ia berjengit kesakitan saat lukanya tidak sengaja bergesekan dengan kapas. Bekas gigitan Kyuhyun terlihat jelas sekali.

Ia kembali teringat adegan mimpi-mimpinya. Ia pernah memimpikan yang seperti ini, tapi ia lupa kapan tepatnya. Sekarang semua seperti dejavu bagi Sungmin. Apa yang terjadi pada mimpinya, terjadi juga di dunia nyata. Meskipun agak sedikit berbeda.

Sungmin sudah selesai membebat seluruh lehernya dengan perban saat Henry kembali. Jangan sampai Henry tahu bekas gigitan Kyuhyun. Henry bisa heboh tidak terkendali.

"Minumlah, _hyung_!"

Dengan sekali teguk, Sungmin menghabiskan susu cokelat buatan Henry. Ia meletakkan gelasnya di meja nakas kemudian naik ke tempat tidur.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Tidak apa-apa kenapa bisa berdarah begitu?"

"Itu bukan darahku."

Ucapan Kyuhyun kembali berkelebat di benak Sungmin. Sungmin itu takdirnya. Sungmin hidup untuk Kyuhyun. Jadi, apa yang ada pada diri Sungmin adalah milik Kyuhyun, kan?

"Tapi, kenapa kau memerban lehermu."

"Sedikit tergores."

"Benar?"

"Iya, sudah jangan banyak tanya. Aku capek, mau istirahat, dan...Mochi! jangan buat _eomma_ khawatir, mengerti?"

Henry mengangguk lemah kemudian meninggalkan kamar Sungmin. Sepertinya Sungmin memang tidak apa-apa, ia masih bisa mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah Henry.

Sungmin mengambil jas sekolahnya dan merogoh sakunya. Ia memandang benda di tangannya dengan begitu teliti. Benda itu masih bersinar indah sama seperti waktu Kyuhyun meletakkan di tangannya pertama kali. Ia masih bisa merasakan dingin tangan Kyuhyun di batu safir ini.

Sekarang Kyuhyun bagaimana ya? Sungmin belum sempat menjawab pernyataan Kyuhyun tadi. Mereka berpisah dengan aura canggung. Sungmin tidak percaya Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal ini kepadanya.

"Dia benar-benar bukan manusia..." gumam Sungmin sambil meletakkan batu safir di tangannya ke meja nakas, tepat di sebelah gelas bekas susunya.

"Hhhhh..."

Sungmin mendesah sambil berbaring dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau nanti bertemu Kyuhyun? Sungmin sendiri masih ragu dengan perasaannya. Ia selalu merasakan itu setiap bertemu Kyuhyun. Rasa senang sekaligus gugup yang luar biasa. Ia juga selalu tidak sabar menemui Kyuhyun. Perasaannya saat tahu Kyuhyun yang menguntitnya selama ini sungguh campur aduk. Sungmin merasakan hal itu sudah sejak lama, artinya Kyuhyun juga sudah lama menyukainya.

Sebuah senyum bangga mengembang di bibir Sungmin. Ternyata yang menyukainya bukan orang biasa. Pantas Sungmin selalu memimpikan Kyuhyun sejak pertama kali interaksi mereka. Apa ini tanda kalau ia memang ditakdirkan untuk Kyuhyun?

.

"Apa aku salah?"

Kyuhyun terus mengacak-acak rambut ikal kecoklatannya yang sekarang seperti surai singa.

Zhoumi yang tahu pertanyaan itu dilayangkan padanya hanya mendecak. Ia sudah menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun berulang kali.

"Anda terlalu gegabah, Tuan. Seharusnya anda lebih bisa menguasai diri."

"Tapi, Sungmin itu 'kan inangku."

Zhoumi menghela napas lelah. "Memang, tapi ia manusia. Bagaimanapun Sungmin butuh waktu, Tuan."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya yang pucat terlihat seperti mayat hidup dan sangat frustasi.

"Apa ia akan membenciku?"

Zhoumi mengangkat bahu. "Semoga saja tidak, Tuan."

"Tapi, dia 'kan inangku."

"Meskipun dia inangmu, dia juga punya hak untuk menolak, Tuan."

Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi sengit. Kenapa pelayan menyebalkan ini tidak memihak kepadanya?

"Maaf."

Zhoumi langsung menunduk sadar dengan aura tidak bersahabat Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kau tahu aku sangat menyukainya. Aku tidak mau dia membenciku."

"Coba saja temui dia lagi."

"Dengan menyelinap ke kamarnya? Kau gila? Bagaimana kalau ia menjauh?"

"Tapi, dia belum mengatakan apapun, Tuan Cho. Dia belum menolakmu."

"Kalau ia menolak bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan tahu kalau tidak dicoba."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Kyuhyun takut ditolak. Takut sekali. Ia menyesal telah menyerang Sungmin tadi. Sungmin pasti tidak mau bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Bodoh!"

Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya frustasi. Kalau begini bagaimana membawa Sungmin pergi ke pesta ulang tahunnya? Heechul pasti akan mencacinya habis-habisan.

.

Kyaaaaaa #jambak rambut!

APA INIIIIIII? #nunjuk ff gaje di atas

Lagi-lagi saya mengecewakan kalian semua. Maafkan saya yeorobun! #bow

Gak tahu kenapa hasilnya malah jadi seperti ini. Jujur pikiran Pho blank soal epep ini. Semua ngalir gaje tanpa arah gitu aja. Diminta reviewnya ya, yeorobun...


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Romance of Immortality

Cast : KyuMin, Zhoury

Disclaimer : just the plot

a/n : update kelamaan ya? *Pho baru nyadar? Plakplakplak. Maaf. Hehehe~ maklum masih maba jadi masih susah adaptasi sama tugas kampus yang ternyata naudzubillah T.T Spesial chap ini aku panjangin deh. Maaf juga kalo kualitas tulisan aku menurun. Mood hilang gara-gara tugas yang overload. Oke, no bacot anymore. Happy read ^^

.

Sungmin bangun dengan deru napas cepat dan jantung yang berdetak amat keras. Ia seperti baru dikagetkan oleh sesuatu. Tapi, tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya, tapi Sungmin tidak menemukan apapun. Hanya ada dirinya satu-satunya yang masih terjaga. Tidak ada Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa Kyuhyun hanya hadir lewat mimpinya saja.

Ini semua hanya mimpi? Sungmin tercekat, namun rasa ngilu dan panas kembali menyerang leher sebelah kanannya. Sungmin meringis sambil mengusap lehernya. Masih terbungkus perban.

Ternyata semua ini fakta. Kyuhyun benar-benar bukan manusia. Kyuhyun vampir dan Sungmin inangnya.

Mata Sungmin terfokus pada jendela kamarnya yang terjeblak lebar. Langit masih berwarna biru gelap, matahari belum keluar dari peraduannya. Sungmin bangun terlalu cepat. Sungmin ingat ia memang tidak menutup jendela itu semalam. Sengaja mengundang Kyuhyun. Ia masih belum yakin kalau Kyuhyun yang sering datang ke kamarnya setiap malam. Ia juga menoleh ke sisi tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Masih rapi. Berarti tidak ada yang menyusup ke kamarnya semalam.

Sungmin kembali merebahkan dirinya lagi. Di otaknya berkelebat bayangan wajah Kyuhyun. Dari Kyuhyun yang biasanya tampak datar dengan wajah _stoic_, sampai saat ia berubah buas saat menyerang Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik meja nakasnya, jemarinya terjulur meraih batu safir Kyuhyun yang menjadi sumber penerangan di kamar Sungmin yang gelap.

Dipikir menggunakan logika manapun, tidak mungkin bisa ada batu yang awalnya redup tiba-tiba menyala dengan terang. Kalaupun ada, batu itu pasti bukan batu biasa. Ada sesuatu supranatural di dalamnya. Dari sini, seharusnya Sungmin bisa menyimpulkan kalau memang makhluk selain manusia itu ada. Vampir mungkin salah satunya.

"Oke, kau menawan dan aku tertarik padamu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ada hubungan yang seperti itu?"

Sungmin menggumam tentang perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Jujur, ia tertarik pada Kyuhyun. Siapa juga yang tidak akan terpikat? Kyuhyun itu sempurna. Tapi, tetap saja rasanya terlalu fiksi. Sungmin tidak pernah membayangkan roman yang seperti ini.

"_Hyung_?"

Sungmin menoleh perlahan saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Lehernya akan berdenyut hebat jika ia tidak menggerakkannya dengan pelan.

"Ada apa, Henry?"

Henry masuk dengan membawa nampan. "Aku bawakan sarapan untukmu."

Sungmin mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dengan bersandar di sisi ranjang. Ia baru sadar ternyata sudah cukup siang karena terlalu banyak melamun.

"Aku tidak terlambat pergi ke sekolah, kan?"

"Tidak usah sekolah dulu. Sepertinya kau masih belum baikan."

"_Eomma_ bisa membantaiku."

"Tenang saja. _Ahjumma_ pergi ke Mokpo semalam."

"Apa? Kenapa tidak pamit padaku?"

"Kau sudah tertidur, aku mencoba membangunkanmu, tapi tidak berhasil. Sepertinya kau sangat lelah, akhirnya _ahjumma_ berangkat tanpa pamit padamu."

"Ada keperluan apa di Mokpo?"

"Katanya, pamanmu sakitnya kambuh."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan sambil bergumam 'ohh'. Pamannya memang sedang sakit parah beberapa tahun terakhir ini dan ibunya sering bolak-balik Seoul-Mokpo untuk menjenguk pamannya. Hanya ia satu-satunya saudara ibunya yang masih tersisa.

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Sebentar lagi. Aku harus memastikan dulu kalau kau menghabiskan makananmu."

Sungmin menatap sup labu kesukaannya. Kelihatan lezat sekali.

"Kau tidak bilang apapun pada _eomma_, kan?"

Henry menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Aku hanya bilang kau kelelahan."

"Jangan buka mulut sedikitpun."

"Tidak akan. Memangnya...kau kenapa sih, _hyung_?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa kenapa bisa luka seperti itu? Kau juga terlihat pucat, sepertinya kau kehilangan banyak darah."

Dada Sungmin kembali bergemuruh mendengar analisa tepat Henry. "Tidak."

"Kau benar-benar berkelahi?"

"Aku tidak pernah berkelahi, Henry."

Henry mengernyit bingung. Walaupun jago bela diri, Henry tahu jika Sungmin bukan tipe orang yang suka kekerasan. Dia juga tidak punya musuh.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Henry terus mendesak Sungmin, tapi tidak pernah dijawab. Sungmin hanya mengambil nampan dari pangkuan Henry dan meletakkan di atas pangkuannya. Ia mulai makan dalam diam.

"Kemana pacarmu waktu kejadian itu? Apa ia tidak menolong?"

"Pacar?"

Sungmin mendongak menatap Henry sambil mengernyit.

"Iya, si Kyuhyun itu. Dia 'kan pacarmu, seharusnya ia tidak membiarkanmu seperti ini."

Sungmin kembali menunduk setelah tahu ternyata Kyuhyun yang dimaksud Henry. Ia tidak bisa menjawab kalau yang menyerangnya itu Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu Henry pasti tidak akan percaya. Ia akan meminta bukti dan hal itu berbahaya bagi Kyuhyun.

"Aish, akan kuambilkan obat penambah darah dulu. Kalau sudah siap kau harus mengatakannya padaku."

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak bisa menceritakan hal ini pada Henry. Ia sendiri masih belum siap menerima kenyataan siapa Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya.

.

Kyuhyun gelisah luar biasa hari ini. Ia sudah menunggu di dekat gerbang dari pagi tadi, tapi sosok Sungmin tidak kunjung muncul. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun mengambil kesimpulan Sungmin tidak masuk sekolah setelah ia mendengar bel pergantian pelajaran ke tiga, tapi Sungmin masih belum juga datang.

"Sungmin kenapa, ya? Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, kan?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mondar-mandir di atap sekolah. Ia sengaja meninggalkan seluruh pelajaran. Percuma, di kelas pun tidak bisa fokus.

"Datangi saja, Tuan. Kalau kau berdiam di sini terus, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi." Saran Zhoumi. Sebenarnya sudah berulang kali Zhoumi memberi pendapat yang sama, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Ini salahku. Kyuhyun bodoooh..." geram Kyuhyun sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

"Ck, sudahlah, Tuan Cho. Jangan mondar-mandir begitu, mataku jadi sakit nih."

"Aish, jangan bicara yang tidak berguna. Kau harus membantuku."

"Membantu apa?

"Apa saja bisa."

"Aku sudah memberimu saran, tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku."

"Kau pikir saranmu berguna? Bagaimana mungkin aku menemuinya sementara kemarin aku sudah menyerangnya? Dia pasti benci padaku."

Zhoumi kembali berdecak kesal. Tidak menyenangkan sekali punya majikan yang selalu pesimistis. Kyuhyun selalu berpikiran jelek, padahal ia belum mencoba.

"Dicoba saja dulu."

"Tidak, tidak. Bagaimana kalau ia mengusirku dan tidak mau menemuiku lagi? Aku tidak mau dia menyambutku dengan kebencian."

"Iya, kalau begitu. Kalau malah sebaliknya bagaimana?"

"Dasar bodoh! Tidak mungkin ia malah suka aku gigit."

Kyuhyun melemparkan PSP di sakunya ke kepala Zhoumi. Zhoumi mengerang meskipun tidak merasa sakit.

"Lalu anda mau bagaimana? Aku lelah melihatmu kelimpungan begini."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. Ia terduduk sambil mendesah. Wajahnya yang tadi tampak khawatir dan galak berubah sendu.

"Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak menggigitnya kemarin. Ahhh..."

Zhoumi menjadi ikut iba melihat majikannya menjadi melankolis. Ia ikut duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja, Tuan. Sungmin itu inangmu, dia takdirmu. Kau tahu apa artinya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng masih dengan tertunduk.

"Artinya kau tidak akan kehilangan dia. Dia tetap milikmu, Tuan Cho."

"Tapi, tidak ada aturan inang harus menerima sang vampir. Sungmin bisa saja menolakku, Mi."

"Aku belum pernah mendengar yang seperti itu. Setahuku para vampir hidup bahagia dengan inang mereka masing-masing."

"Kau tidak tahu, kau bahkan masih belum memiliki inang."

Perkataan Kyuhyun ternyata begitu menyinggung perasaan Zhoumi. Ya, umur Zhoumi hampir sama seperti Kyuhyun, tapi ia bahkan masih belum mempunyai inang. Tiga bulan lagi dia akan berumur seratus tahun. Habislah ia kalau masih belum juga menemukan inang.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

Perkataan Kyuhyun mengantarkan kembali Zhoumi dari pikirannya sejenak tentang inang. Kyuhyun adalah prioritas, dia itu majikannya.

"Tunggu saja sampai besok. Kalau dia masih belum sekolah, kau harus menemuinya."

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menjadi orang yang betah menunggu. Kalau biasanya ia masuk sekolah ogah-ogahan, hanya sekedar penghilang jenuh saja, kali ini ia mempunyai tujuan lain. Kyuhyun ingin melihat Sungmin.

Semalam Kyuhyun sudah mampir ke rumah Sungmin, meskipun hanya sekedar lewat, ia tidak berani menyelinap masuk melalui jendela kamar Sungmin yang tertutup rapat.

"Bagaimana? Kau melihatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Zhoumi. Ia kembali menunggui Sungmin di gerbang sampai bel masuk bunyi, tapi ia tidak menemukan yang ia cari.

"Tidak. Kurasa ia kembali tidak masuk." Jawab Zhoumi yang memang sudah keliling satu sekolah untuk mencari Sungmin, ia bahkan sempat menanyai beberapa teman Sungmin, tapi ternyata Sungmin lebih akrab dengan para wanita dan itu membuat Zhoumi mundur. Makhluk bernama wanita selalu menatapnya dengan mata buas berbinar-binar.

"Dia kenapa, sih? Apa aku terlalu keras sampai dia sakit parah?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengingat dua hari yang lalu saat ia menyerang Sungmin. Ia kembali merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun memang cukup menakutkan saat itu.

"Ohh ya, Tuan..."

Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi penasaran karena tiba-tiba nada suara Zhoumi berubah.

"Aku baru ingat, dua minggu lagi ulang tahunmu."

Kyuhyun memukul keningnya. Dia baru ingat soal perkataan Heechul. Ia harus membawa Sungmin ke puri mereka. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Saat ini keadaannya malah memburuk.

"Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk soal itu, Tuan." Lanjut Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun mencelos. Sepertinya firasat itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Zhoumi,"

Zhoumi menoleh saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan suara yang menurutnya penuh dengan rasa putus asa.

"Aku takut Sungmin membenciku."

Zhoumi menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Jangan berpikiran buruk dulu, Tuan Cho."

"Aishh, entahlah." Kyuhyun menggeram sambil megacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Caranya?"

"Biar nanti aku yang menemui Sungmin."

.

Henry menelan ludah susah payah melihat pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya.

Ia sedang setengah perjalanan ke ruang musik saat ia mendengar teriakan histeris dari arah kamar mandi guru. Dengan cepat, Henry berlari berbalik arah. Ia berpapasan dengan beberapa temannya yang juga penasaran dengan teriakan tadi.

"_Seonsaengnim_, ada apa?" tanya Henry pada guru yang berteriak tadi.

Dengan tangan gemetar hebat sang guru menunjuk ke arah bilik toilet. Begitu ia menoleh, sarapan yang ada di perutnya berontak keluar. Henry mundur beberapa langkah sambil menutup mulut. Kaget sekaligus mual.

Di lantai itu tergeletak mayat pucat guru biolanya yang akan mengajarnya pagi ini. Henry kembali melongok ke arah bilik. Keadaannya benar-benar mengenaskan. Matanya melotot dengan darah kering menodai lantai dan bahu sebelah kanannya.

Henry berlari ke kantin. Ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya masih dengan napas pendek karena kebanyakan berlari. Sekolah gempar hari ini.

"Dia dibunuh."

Henry menengok ke meja tepat dikanannya. Beberapa orang murid berdiskusi dengan wajah tegang. Cepat sekali berita ini tersebar.

"Benarkah?"

Henry ikut menajamkan telinganya. Ia tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu karena tadi ia buru-buru kabur.

"Aku berani bertaruh. Ada dua lubang di leher kanannya. Seperti ada yang mengambil darahnya. Mayatnya pucat sekali."

"Apa maksudmu? Mengambil darah seperti apa?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Menurutku darahnya dihisap dari leher."

"Pembunuh macam apa itu? Apa hewan buas?"

"Hewan? Halo, sekolah kita di tengah kota bukan di hutan. Hewan buas apa yang ada? Kucing?"

"Ehm, apa kalian pernah dengar ini?"

Henry sedikit menggeser bangkunya ke arah kanan. Gerombolan diskusi itu semakin merapat dengan suara pelan.

"Soal...vampir?"

Henry mengernyitkan dahi. Kelompok itu diam. Menunggu temannya melanjutkan bicara.

"Aku pernah melihatnya sekali. Waktu aku selesai kelas malam, aku melihatnya di gang dekat sini. Seorang pemuda tampan menghisap darah seorang pelacur."

Hening sejenak sebelum terdengar helaan napas berat.

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

"Saat itu memang gelap, tapi aku yakin sekali...kita semua mungkin tidak percaya vampir, tapi aku percaya setelah malam itu. Vampir itu ada."

"Jadi, menurutmu guru kita meninggal karena vampir?"

"Yah, bisa jadi begitu. Lihat saja lubang di lehernya..."

Henry berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa. Meninggalkan sedikit keributan karena kursinya berderit nyaring. Ia mau pulang, sekolah pasti dibubarkan karena kejadian ini.

Henry kembali lewat kamar mandi guru. Beberapa orang polisi terlihat mondar-mandir sambil menanyai beberapa saksi. Dan ia kembali mendengar soal luka di leher sebelah kanan dan darah yang habis. Henry segera berbelok ke kelasnya, menyambar tas dan langsung pulang.

.

"_Hyung_!"

Bukan salam yang diucapkan Henry saat masuk ke rumah, ia malah memanggil Sungmin.

"Sungmin _hyung_!"

Ia kembali memanggil Sungmin sambil berjalan ke arah kamar Sungmin.

"_Hyung_?"

Henry membuka pintu kamar Sungmin dan menemukan Sungmin sedang berdiri menghadap jendela. Sungmin memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Henry. Ia tidak bisa memutar lehernya sama sekali.

"Lho? Kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali."

Henry melemparkan tasnya ke ranjang Sungmin kemudian ikut berdiri di samping Sungmin.

"Ada insiden buruk di sekolah."

"Ada apa?"

"Guruku biolaku meninggal, _hyung_."

"Astaga." Ekspresi wajah Sungmin berubah miris.

"_Hyung_," panggil Henry sambil menatap leher Sungmin yang dibalut perban.

"Ya?" Sungmin menjawab hanya sambil melirik.

"Kau percaya vampir?"

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya agar bisa menatap Henry. Lukanya berdenyut-denyut, hatinya berdesir.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Jawab aku, _hyung_. Kau percaya atau tidak?"

"Hmmm..."

Sungmin menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tentu saja jawabannya iya, tapi Sungmin tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"_Hyung_?"

Sungmin menatap Henry yang ekspresi wajahnya mengeras. Sungmin bisa menebak kalau Henry mengetahui seseuatu.

"Lukamu...apa karena vampir?"

Mata Sungmin melebar. Ia tidak menyangka kalau sepupunya bisa menganalisa sejauh ini.

Hening. Sungmin dan Henry hanya saling menatap. Henry mencari jawaban dari ekspresi Sungmin yang terkejut di awal lalu perlahan mengendur menjadi datar. Bibir Sungmin bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mudah saja Henry mengatakan seperti itu. Luka yang di dapat Sungmin hampir sama dengan yang terjadi pada guru biolanya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang percakapan yang tadi didengarnya di kantin terus terngiang di otaknya. Henry hampir menepis semua itu, tapi melihat fakta kalau Sungmin selalu menutupi apa yang terjadi, membuat Henry mulai yakin soal vampir.

Keheningan mereka berdua pecah saat bel rumah berdentang.

"Ada tamu." Gumam Sungmin.

"Biar aku yang lihat."

Henry beranjak dari kamar Sungmin. Berlari pelan sambil berteriak 'sebentar' dan segera membuka pintu depan.

"Siapa?" tanya Henry pada pemuda dengan tinggi berlebih dan rambut merah menyala. Henry sedikit terpana melihat senyum sejuta volt yang tersungging dari bibir tipis pemuda itu.

"Aku Zhoumi, teman Sungmin."

Henry mengangguk dan menyuruh Zhoumi masuk dengan bahasa tubuh. Ia berbalik memanggil Sungmin sambil sesekali melirik tamu Sungmin yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Henry tidak pernah tahu kalau Sungmin dikelilingi pria tampan. Waktu itu Kyuhyun, sekarang Zhoumi.

Zhoumi melirik ke dalam rumah Sungmin, tepat ke arah Henry berlalu. Ada desiran kuat di dadanya saat melihat pemuda imut tadi.

"Hai, Zhoumi."

Sapaan Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Zhoumi tentang Henry.

"Oh...h-hai, Sungmin."

Sungmin memicingkan mata melihat tingkah Zhoumi yang gugup. Biasanya ia terlihat sangat tenang.

"Ada apa?"

Sungmin yang awalnya deg-degan mulai rileks karena Zhoumi yang salah tingkah sambil menunduk dengan wajah pucatnya yang malu-malu.

"Hanya ingin menjengukmu saja. Tuan Cho khawatir sekali, tapi ia tidak berani menemuimu."

Sungmin refleks memegang lehernya saat mendengar nama Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak takut padanya, kan?"

Sungmin menatap Zhoumi lekat sebelum bilang tidak dengan suara pelan. "Hanya sedikit kaget."

"Syukurlah." Zhoumi tersenyum lega. "Lukamu bagaimana?"

"Lebih baik."

"Nanti kau akan terbiasa."

Sungmin terkesiap dengan ucapan Zhoumi. Secara tidak langsung Zhoumi bilang kalau Sungmin akan sering mendapat luka seperti ini nanti.

"Aku minta maaf mewakili Tuan Cho."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena ia menyerangmu. Sebenarnya kami bukan makhluk biadap tidak tahu sopan santun. Yang jelas Tuan Cho terlalu menyukaimu."

Wajah Sungmin memanas. Malu ternyata ada orang lain yang tahu soal kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Dua minggu lagi ulang tahunnya."

Mata Sungmin langsung berbinar. "Benarkah?"

"Ya dan kami mau kau datang."

"Aku?"

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Orang tua Kyuhyun ingin melihatmu, inang seorang Cho Kyuhyun."

Dada Sungmin berdebar. Ya, ampun. Ternyata cukup banyak orang yang tahu.

"Kau harus datang."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Semua mengharapkannya. Tuan Cho akan sangat kecewa kalau kau menolak. Kau sendiri, bagaimana perasaanmu padanya setelah tahu dia vampir?"

"Entahlah."

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa. Buktinya kau tidak takut padaku. Aku juga vampir lho!"

Zhoumi menarik bibir atasnya, memamerkan dua taringnya pada Sungmin. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Zhoumi tidak terlihat menakutkan sama sekali.

Ekspresi yang Sungmin tunjukkan terbalik dengan pemuda berpipi tembem yang menguping dari balik tembok. Matanya melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Henry keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berdiri di depan Sungmin dengan sikap defensif. Ia melihat Zhoumi dengan pandangan marah.

"Pergi kau makhluk terkutuk! Jangan dekati kami!"

Sungmin dan Zhoumi berpandangan dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Henry-ah, kau bicara apa?"

Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Henry dengan menarik lengannya. Henry menepisnya. Ia menatap Zhoumi tajam kemudian berbalik pada Sungmin.

"Aku tahu siapa dia. Aku tidak mau kau dekat-dekat dengannya, _hyung_. Kau bisa mati."

Suasana menyenangkan tadi berubah tidak enak. Henry sudah tahu semuanya.

"Pergi kau, jangan ganggu kakakku!"

Bukannya beranjak, Zhoumi malah terpaku melihat Henry yang sedang berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. Ekspresi marahnya terlihat menarik di mata Zhoumi.

Henry menggeram kemudian menyeret Zhoumi keluar. Sungmin terbelalak melihat sinar merah samar yang terpancar dari saku kemeja Zhoumi. Ia sudah ingin membuka suara, tapi tertahan karena Henry sudah membanting pintu di depan Zhoumi dan berbalik menatap Sungmin dengan mata berkilat marah.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun, _hyung_. Aku hanya minta jauhi makhluk-makhluk buas itu."

Henry bicara dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau para pria tampan tadi vampir. Dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Sungmin bernasib sama seperti guru biolanya.

Sungmin menghela napas. Ia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Henry. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan takdir Henry, sama seperti dirinya. Tapi Sungmin tahu tidak mungkin ia mengatakannya sekarang.

.

Maaf beribu maaf, chingu. Pho cuman bisa bikin sampe segini aja. Aku tahu fic ini semakin ngawur dan amburadul. Sama kayak otak aku sekarang. Rasanya penuh banget sampe mau meledak.

Terima kasih tiada tara buat yang mau baca fic gaje ini. Sengaja gak ngetag banyak2 karena aku tahu ini mengecewakan *sigh* tapi kalo uda kadung baca diwajibkan RCL. Minimal like-lah, tinggalkan sedikit jejak kalian. Oke?

Bubye~

p.s : Gyu eonni sayang, lemonnya mungkin chapter depan atau dua chapter lagi. Tergantung keadaan ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Romance of Immortality

Cast : KyuMin, other cast nyusul kalo sempet

Disclaimer : just the plot

.

.

Sungmin menghela napas berat. Ia pasrah Henry mengurungnya seharian di kamar. Sepupu tersayangnya itu sampai rela tidak masuk sekolah demi mengawasi Sungmin. Ia selalu ada di mana Sungmin berada. Sungmin cukup lega Henry tidak ikut saat ia menunaikan kewajiban di kamar kecil. Tapi, bocah itu hanya memberi Sungmin satu menit dan menggedor pintu dengan brutal walaupun Sungmin terlalu lama satu detik.

Sungmin tidak bisa melawan. Bela dirinya tidak berguna saat dirinya terluka. Rasa panasnya memang sudah hilang, tapi tetap nyeri jika disentuh. Dan itulah senjata Henry untuk menakuti Sungmin.

"Henry-ah, kurasa kau harus belanja. Beras kita habis." Lapor Sungmin yang akan memasak makan malam.

Henry melongok ke tempat penyimpanan beras dan melihat tempat itu kosong.

"Tidak perlu. Biar kita pesan _delivery_ saja."

Mata Sungmin membulat. _Delivery_? Itu tiga kali lipat lebih mahal daripada masak sendiri.

"Eomma akan membunuhku kalau kita pesan _delivery_."

"Aku tidak mau membahayakan dirimu dengan keluar rumah. Auntie pasti lebih suka pesan _delivery_ daripada melihatmu berdarah-darah."

Sungmin mendengus, ia membiarkan Henry memakai telepon rumah untuk memesan makanan.

"Henry, aku rasa kau tidak bisa mengurungku terus-terusan seperti ini."

"Hyung, lebih baik kau dipingit daripada mati kehabisan darah."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, "memang siapa yang akan membunuhku?"

"Vampir sialan itu, Cho Kyuhyun dan kroninya. Kau saudaraku satu-satunya, aku tidak ingin kau bernasib sama dengan guru biolaku. Jadi, jauhi mereka. Lupakan Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. Ia tidak pernah terpikir untuk melupakan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Lagipula, Kyuhyun sudah menghisap darahnya dan ia tidak apa-apa. Kristal itu menandakan kalau Sungmin benar-benar inang Kyuhyun dan Henry tidak tahu kalau ia juga akan bernasib sama seperti dirinya. Ia masih bisa mengingat biasan cahaya dari saku kemeja Zhoumi. Entah bagaimana kalau Henry sampai tahu. Sungmin mungkin perlu pesan kamar di rumah sakit jiwa.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar jengah dengan tatapan Heechul padanya. Sepanjang hari ini, Heechul hanya bicara tentang ulang tahunnya dan berulang kali mengingatkan Kyuhyun ia harus membawa inangnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Ia sudah tahu itu. Perkataan Heechul selalu terngiang di benaknya sejak pertama kali diucapkan. Tidak perlu diperingatkan terus-terusan.

"Ingat, Cho Kyuhyun. Pesta ini tidak berarti kalau kau tidak membawa inangmu. Kau-"

Kursi yang Kyuhyun duduki berderit keras dan jatuh ke lantai. Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan dengan langkah cepat.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Aish, aku belum selesai bicara."

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris teriakan Heechul. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan debaman keras.

"Tsk, anak itu. Bagaimana kau bisa punya majikan seperti dia, Jomyuk?"

Zhoumi mengangkat bahu. Tapi, Zhoumi cukup senang dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun pada Heechul.

"Bicara padanya dan pastikan dia mengubah tingkah lakunya."

Zhoumi mengangguk dan permisi menyusul Kyuhyun. Hangeng sedang menghadiri _launching_ restorannya yang baru di Beijing, jadi tidak ada yang bisa menjadi pawang Heechul.

"Tuan Cho," Zhoumi mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Zhoumi masuk setelah lima menit ia berdiri sambil mengetuk pintu, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Tuan Cho?" Zhoumi mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki di sofa. Ia menopang dahinya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah dengan siku bertumpu di lengan sofa. Tampak frustasi.

Zhoumi bisa mendengar helaan napas berat Kyuhyun.

"Berapa hari lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengubah posenya.

Zhoumi tampak berpikir sampai akhirnya ia bisa mencerna pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Hmm, tujuh hari lagi."

"Apa yang bisa terjadi dalam tujuh hari?"

Zhoumi kembali memutar otaknya. Selalu ada kemungkinan terbaik dan terburuk.

"Aku tidak tahu. Semoga sesuatu yang baik."

"Semuanya tidak akan menjadi baik kalau berhubungan dengan penyihir itu."

Zhoumi ikut-ikutan menghela napas. Ya, semua yang berhubungan dengan Heechul memang seperti kutukan.

"Tapi, Tuan Heechul ada benarnya. Sebentar lagi anda berumur seratus tahun dan sudah sewajarnya anda mengumumkan inang anda secara resmi."

"Apa yang kau dapat waktu kau datang ke rumah Sungmin?"

"Hmmm..." Zhoumi hanya bergumam. Bisa dibilang ia tidak mendapat apapun selain pengusiran. Pemuda berpipi tembem di rumah Sungmin marah besar melihat kedatangan Zhoumi.

"Hhhh..." Kyuhyun mendesah. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke senderan sofa. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya. Aku merindukannya."

Kira-kira sudah empat hari Kyuhyun tidak melihat Sungmin dan hal itu cukup membuatnya terlihat frustasi.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan." Zhoumi berkata dengan nada lirih. Ia menyesal tidak bisa membantu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia melambaikan tangannya kemudian bangkit dan melompat ke luar melalui jendela. Zhoumi hendak menyusul, tapi Kyuhyun keburu ditelan kegelapan malam.

.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Yang ia tahu ia merindukan Sungmin setengah mati dan disinlah Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia mondar-mandir di depan rumah Sungmin lebih dari setengah jam. Beberapa orang sempat menatapnya aneh, mungkin mereka mengira Kyuhyun penguntit atau pencuri yang sedang mengintai rumah calon korbannya.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah jendela Sungmin, jendela itu tertutup rapat. Kyuhyun merasa dia diusir bahkan sebelum sempat mengucap salam. Ia seperti tidak diharapkan. Menurut apa yang ia dengar dari Zhoumi, Sungmin tidak membencinya. Ia hanya sedang bimbang dan sedikit kaget.

Kyuhyun mengumpat. Betapa ingin ia masuk dan mencongkel jendela kamar Sungmin seperti biasa. Ia juga khawatir pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun belum sekalipun melihan keadaan Sungmin setelah ia menggigitnya. Apa lukanya masih parah? Kyuhyun ingat ia menancapkan taringnya dalam.

Setelah lama berdebat dengan benaknya sendiri, Kyuhyun memutuskan berbalik meninggalkan rumah Sungmin. Tidak peduli dengan tenggorokannya yang terasa panas karena ini waktunya ia berburu. Mungkin Sungmin hanya butuh sedikit waktu.

.

Sungmin melirik kesal ke arah Henry. Sejak kedatangan Zhoumi dan Henry tahu segalanya, bocah itu memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamar Sungmin. Ia membawa seluruh perlengkapan tidurnya di kamar Sungmin dan itu membuat Sungmin susah bergerak karena kamarnya sempit.

Bukannya ia tidak suka. Ia senang karena hal itu menunjukkan Henry menyayanginya, tapi ini berlebihan. Dan ia tidak bisa membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka. Henry bahkan memasang teralis di jendela kamar Sungmin. Padahal Sungmin ingin menemui Kyuhyun. Ia ingin berinteraksi dengan Kyuhyun sekali lagi, meyakinkan perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun, dan menjawab pernyataan Kyuhyun padanya. Sejujurnya, Sungmin rindu Kyuhyun datang ke mimpinya. Ia suka kulit dingin Kyuhyun yang menyentuhnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak tidur?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Henry yang berbaring sambil memeluk boneka beruang madu. Sungmin menggeleng. Ia tidak mengantuk.

"Apa yang kau risaukan, hyung? Jangan bilang soal Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menunduk. Kyuhyun tidak pernah absen dari pikirannya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Henry memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan gila, hyung! Kau tidak boleh menyukainya."

"Kenapa?"

"Hyung, dia itu berbahaya. Dia bukan manusia. Dia vampir, kau tahu? Vampir."

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia sangat tahu, lebih dari Henry. "Yeah."

"Kau tahu vampir itu menghisap darah manusia? Mereka pembunuh, hyung."

Sungmin menatap Henry tajam. Ia tidak terima saat Henry mengatakan vampir itu pembunuh. Kyuhyun tidak terlihat seperti itu di depan Sungmin.

"Apa? Dia melukaimu." Henry menunjuk leher Sungmin yang sudah sembuh. Agak membingungkan Sungmin sembuh dalam waktu cukup singkat tanpa bantuan medis.

"Tapi, dia tidak membunuhku."

"Hyung, guru biolaku mati karena vampir, ingat?"

"Belum tentu."

"Sudah pasti. Vampir itu membunuhnya, ia kehabisan darah."

"Tapi, Kyuhyun bukan pembunuh. Dan dia tidak mungkin membunuh gurumu."

"Dari mana kau tahu itu bukan dia?"

"Aku mengenalnya, Henry-ah."

"Oh ya? Kau belum lama mengenalnya, hyung. Berani bertaruh kau tidak tahu apa-apa selain dia itu vampir. Bukti apa yang kau punya kalau dia tidak membunuhnya?"

"Kyuhyun bilang aku inangnya dan ia hanya minum darahku."

Henry menggeram. Bagaimana mungkin hyung-nya rela dijadikan mangsa oleh Kyuhyun? Hanya karena Sungmin mencintainya? Oh, _its sounds so cheesy_.

"Hyung, dengar. Kau menyukainya bukan berarti kau menyerahkan hidupmu padanya."

Memang itu yang akan Sungmin lakukan. Kyuhyun bilang ia takdirnya dan sudah sewajarnya Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun.

"Jangan memikirkan dirimu sendiri, hyung. Pikirkan bagaimana ayah dan ibumu jika mereka tahu kau bergaul dengan vampir? Mereka pasti sedih, hyung."

Sungmin menunduk dan memainkan boneka kelinci pink hadiah dari orang tuanya di ulang tahunnya yang pertama. Bagaimana reaksi orang tuanya? Entahlah, mungkin serangan jantung.

Sekarang Sungmin semakin kacau. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutupnya dengan selimut tebal sampai ke dagu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun dan keluarganya. Semuanya rumit.

.

Zhoumi berkali-kali mengumpat. Ingin sekali ia menyumpal mulut Heechul dengan sepatu boots-nya, tapi Zhoumi tidak punya kuasa. Ia menatap iba ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk, seakan mendengarkan omelan Heechul.

Lusa ulang tahun Kyuhyun, tapi masih belum ada kabar dari Sungmin. Semuanya seakan mengambang, tidak ada kepastian apa-apa. Oke, hal ini bukan perkara sepele. Ini menyangkut Kyuhyun dan kehidupannya. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengabaikan ini semua. Kyuhyun itu vampir bangsawan tersohor. Ia adalah pemain utamanya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun hidup tanpa inang? Keberadaan inang sangat vital bagi kehidupan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, Cho Kyuhyun, aku tidak mau tidak melihat inangmu saat ulang tahunmu nanti."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah. Heechul sudah akan bicara lagi, tapi Zhoumi menyela.

"Limo ada sudah datang, Tuan. Sebaiknya anda bergegas, Tuan Han pasti sudah menunggu anda."

Heechul mendesah. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin mengutarakan banyak hal.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang lagi besok. Ingat Kyuhyun, pastikan dia sempurna."

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk lemah. Ia sudah malas membicarakan hal ini dengan Heechul.

"Tuan Cho, anda tidak apa-apa?"

Zhoumi bergergas menghampiri Kyuhyun yang memijit keningnya sambil memejamkan mata. Zhoumi bisa melihat perubahan bola mata Kyuhyun saat majikannya itu membuka mata. Sudah waktunya Kyuhyun minum.

"Tuan Cho, apa saya harus mendatangi Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, tubuhnya terlalu lemas sekarang. Kyuhyun butuh asupan energi baru.

"Anda mau saya menemani anda menemui Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Jika ia menemui sekarang, ia pasti tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya dan menyerang Sungmin lebih parah dari waktu itu.

"Sebaiknya anda istirahat, Tuan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia meletakkan kakinya lurus di atas meja kemudian memejamkan matanya. Badannya lemah dan tenggorokannya serasa terbakar.

.

Zhoumi benar-benar cemas karena Kyuhyun tidak keluar kamar dari kemarin malam. Ini sudah hampir larut dan Heechul serta beberapa kerabat mereka sedang sibuk menata ruang tamu menjadi _hall_ dansa untuk acara besok. Heechul sudah berteriak berkali-kali menyuruh Zhoumi memanggil Kyuhyun, tapi Zhoumi tidak melaksanakannya. Zhoumi tahu Kyuhyun sedang tidak bisa diganggu.

Akhirnya Zhoumi bergegas keluar dari puri. Melewati kesibukan di ruang tamu, mengabaikan panggilan Heechul yang menyuruhnya membantu. Ia harus menemui Sungmin, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Hanya Sungmin yang bisa diandalkan.

.

"Lee Sungmin," Zhoumi memanggil Sungmin sambil mengetuk pintu rumahnya sopan. Ia cukup was-was karena sudah lama ia di sana, tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu.

"Sung-"

BRAK!

Zhoumi mengelus hidung mancungnya yang terkena hantaman pintu. Terdengar bunyi 'krak' pelan tadi.

"Aish," Zhoumi menggeram, pasti patah.

"Sungmin, tolong buka pintunya. Aku harus bicara denganmu." Zhoumi kembali mengetuk pintu mengabaikan hidungnya yang bengkok.

Pintu kembali terbuka. BYURRR!

Zhoumi memejamkan matanya saat tubuhnya terkena siraman air. Ia sukses basah kuyup.

"Jangan berani kembali lagi!" sosok dengan pipi _chubby_ itu menatap Zhoumi garang. Ia berniat akan menutup pintu, untungnya Zhoumi yang lebih gesit bisa menahannya.

"Lee Sungmin!" Zhoumi menjerit, berharap Sungmin segera muncul dan ia bisa bicara dengannya merskipun sebentar.

"YA! Kau tidak sopan. Beraninya kau masuk ke rumahku?"

Henry sudah menarik lengan Zhoumi, tapi Zhoumi yang lebih kuat tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Lee Sungmin, aku mohon keluar!"

Sungmin yang mendengar ribut-ribut dari kamarnya langsung turun dan kaget melihat Zhoumi yang sedang ditarik-tarik oleh Henry.

"Henry, lepaskan dia! Jangan buat keributan." Sungmin malah membantu Zhoumi melepaskan diri dari Henry yang membuat Henry kesal.

"Dia yang membuat keributan, hyung! Jangan biarkan vampir masuk ke rumah kita."

"Sungmin, aku harus bicara. Ini tentang Kyuhyun."

"Ish, vampir bodoh sebaiknya kau segera keluar!"

Sungmin menarik lengan Henry dalam satu sentakan. Henry yang terhuyung langsung melepaskan tarikannya dari Zhoumi. Sungmin menatap Henry tajam, mengisyaratkan Henry untuk tutup mulut.

"Hyung!" Henry merajuk. Sayang ia tidak dipedulikan, Sungmin malah menuntun Zhoumi duduk di sofa.

"Ya, ampun kau basah kuyup-ASTAGA Zhoumi! Hidungmu kenapa?"

Zhoumi memencet hidungnya dan mengembalikannya ke keadaan semula.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Zhoumi melirik Henry yang melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Aku beri satu menit untuk bicara." Henry menginterupsi Sungmin dan Zhoumi. Sungmin memutar bola matanya sambil meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir.

"Jadi, Kyuhyun kenapa?"

"Besok ulang tahunnya, kau ingat? Kau harus datang. Dia membutuhkanmu."

"Apa? Sungmin hyung tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

Sungmin berusaha tidak menghiraukan Henry yang entah sejak kapan sudah ikut bergabung di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu, dia sangat mengharapkanmu datang. Aku minta kau bersedia datang."

"Sudah kubilang Sungmin hyung tidak akan pergi kemanapun, Tiang Listrik."

Zhoumi menganga dengan bibir terbuka karena Henry memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tiang Listrik. Ia tahu ia jangkung, tapi Zhoumi merasa tidak nyaman dengan panggilan itu.

"Aku punya nama. Zhoumi."

Sungmin hanya menghela napas sambil memutar bola matanya saat Zhoumi dan Henry saling melempar tatapan maut. Mereka sangat kekanakan.

"Terserah aku mau memanggilmu apa, _Stupid Blood Sucker._"

"Kau bilang aku apa?" Zhoumi menggeram. Ia menunjukkan dua taring lancipnya, cukup untuk membuat Henry merinding.

"Zhoumi, Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, kan?" perkataan Sungmin meredakan ketegangan di antara Zhoumi dan Henry.

Zhoumi menarik napas berat sambil mengangkat bahu, "entahlah. Kau harus memastikannya sendiri."

"Sungmin hyung tidak boleh datang. Kalian tidak boleh membunuhnya." Lagi-lagi Henry menyela.

"Henry-ah..."

Zhoumi tertawa mengejek. "Siapa yang akan membunuhnya?"

"Kau dan kelompokmu."

"Kami tidak akan membunuhnya."

"Terserah! Dia tidak boleh datang. Satu menitmu sudah berakhir, Zhoumi. Kau boleh keluar!"

Henry menarik lengan Sungmin, menyeretnya ke lantai dua dengan mata masih menatap Zhoumi tajam.

"Zhoumi..." terlihat Sungmin memberi tatapan minta tolong ke arah Zhoumi, tapi Zhoumi tidak bergerak. Ia begitu ragu menyentuh Henry.

"Sungmin, aku mohon padamu." Zhoumi menarik tangan Sungmin, menyelipkan sesuatu dari genggamannya ke genggaman Sungmin.

Zhoumi mendesah kecewa dan akhirnya berdiri. Pemuda itu benar-benar merepotkan. Zhoumi berjalan keluar. Ia tersenyum mengingat Henry yang memanggil namanya dengan penuh amarah.

"Henry..."

.

"Hyung, kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, kan?" Henry memberi Sungmin tatapan mengancam sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia ingin pergi, tentu saja.

"Auntie bilang ia akan kembali besok."

Sungmin melirik Henry dari sudut matanya. "Hmmm," Sungmin menggumam lirih.

"Harus kupastikan kau tidak pergi kemanapun, terutama ke tempat para vampir itu."

Henry memberikan peringatan terakhir kemudian beranjak karena bel rumah mereka kembali berdering. Kali ini terdengar salam dari pengantar makanan.

Sungmin membuka genggaman tangannya, ada kertas putih yang dilipat rapi dari Zhoumi. Sungmin membukanya, alamat tempat tinggal Kyuhyun.

Sudah lama Sungmin tidak melihat Kyuhyun. Sudah dua minggu sejak Kyuhyun menggigitnya. Apa sekarang Kyuhyun sedang haus? Karena Sungmin inang Kyuhyun, seharusnya Sungmin ada di sisi Kyuhyun, kan? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Sungmin tidak memberikan darahnya untuk Kyuhyun?

Sungmin mengelus lehernya, sudah tidak terasa sakit. Bekas lukanya juga sudah terlihat samar. Ia menunduk membaca alamat yang tertera di kertas tadi. Sungmin mengucapkan berulang kali kemudian meletakkannya di saku celana. Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi besok.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa keluar kamar seharian ini. Semua orang sibuk di lantai dasar untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya sementara Kyuhyun sendiri meringkuk di temoat tidur, memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tenggorokannya sangat panas dan seluruh tubuhnya ngilu. Kyuhyun butuh darah, sekarang juga.

"Tuan Cho, anda tidak apa-apa?" berkali-kali Zhoumi mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun yang semakin lama terlihat semakin buruk.

Kyuhyun melenguh sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak kuat untuk sekedar bicara.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Zhoumi menghela napas mendengar lengkingan familiar yang sudah bisa ditebak dari siapa.

"Tuan Heechul." Zhoumi membungkuk hormat melihat Heechul yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"YA, Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau malah meringkuk di sini? Mana inangmu?" Heechul berteriak dengan suara melengking marah.

Zhoumi hanya membatu di tempat. Ia tidak terlihat hidup, lebih tampak seperti manekin_._

Heechul mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, ia menyingkap selimut Kyuhyun dan menarik kerah kemejanya. Ia menatap tepat ke arah mata merah Kyuhyun sambil melotot tajam.

"Ma-na-i-nang-mu?" Heechul bertanya dengan gigi bergemelutuk.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Heechul beralih ke arah Zhoumi yang masih setia mematung.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak gagal menemukan inangmu?"

Heechul melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah baju Kyuhyun. Ia berlalu keluar sambil mengumpat. Zhoumi yang sudah bisa bergerak lagi, menatap iba ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tuan?"

"Sungmin tidak datang?"

Zhoumi menggeleng. Dari tadi pagi Zhoumi sudah bersiaga di depan gerbang menunggu Sungmin, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali merosot di bawah selimut. Kepalanya terasa pening, tapi ia tidak boleh minum selain darah Sungmin.

Zhoumi menggeram dan ikut mengunpat seperti Heechul. Ini pasti gara-gara bocah bernama Henry itu. Ia pasti menghalangi Sungmin untuk datang.

.

Henry benar-benar menutup semua akses keluar di rumah Sungmin. Ia terus mengurung Sungmin di kamar, bahkan dengan teganya mengunci kamar Sungmin dari luar. Sungmin sudah merasa seperti tahanan di rumah sendiri. Buruknya lagi yang menahannya adalah saudaranya sendiri.

Sungmin terus-terusan mengulang alamat Kyuhyun di otaknya, ia ingin pergi. Ia ingin melihat Kyuhyun, setidaknya memberi selamat ulang tahun.

"Eomma pulang!"

Mata Sungmin dan Henry berbinar mendengar teriakan dari arah ruang tamu. Mereka segera berlari keluar dari kamar Sungmin dan menyambut wanita paruh baya dengan sebuah koper besar.

"Eomma, selamat datang."

"Selamat datang, Auntie."

"Kenapa kalian mengunci pintunya?" tanya ibu Sungmin bingung.

"Untuk menghindari orang jahat yang datang." Jawab Henry.

"Orang jahat?"

"Tidak ada orang jahat, eomma. Henry hanya paranoid." Ralat Sungmin.

"Oh, baiklah. Bisa bawakan barang-barang ini ke kamarku?" pinta ibu Sungmin sambil menunjuk koper besar dan beberapa bungkusan di dekat kakinya.

"Oke." Henry menjawab sementara Sungmin mengikuti langkah ibunya ke dapur.

"Bagaimana keadaan paman?"

"Sudah membaik."

"Oh, syukurlah."

"Bagaimana keadaan rumah selama ibu tinggal?"

Sungmin mengedikkan bahu. "Biasa saja."

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, Sungmin. Terjadi sesuatu?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Eomma, kurasa aku sedang menyukai seseorang."

"Benarkah? Whoa, mau beri tahu detailnya?"

"Tapi, dia bukan seperti orang kebanyakan. Semua orang menganggapnya jahat, tapi dimataku dia yang terbaik. Dia hanya berbeda."

"Hmm, kebaikan itu memang relatif. Kejar saja selagi bisa. Cinta butuh pengorbanan, Min. Sekalipun itu nyawamu."

Sungmin tersenyum mendapat tepukan di pundaknya, secara tidak langsung ibunya merestui hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku mau mengejarnya. Bisa eomma tahan Henry di rumah saja?"

Dahi ibu Sungmin berkerut, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Sungmin mengecup pipi ibunya dan berlari keluar rumah. Ia tidak sabar bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

.

Sungmin memandang bangunan besar di hadapannya. Ini tidak seperti rumah, lebih tepat disebut istana.

Ia melongok ke dalam. Terdapat halaman super luas dan beberapa orang berlalu lalang, tapi Sungmin tahu mereka semua bukan manusia. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Terdengar suara orang bercakap-cakap dari dalam.

Sungmin sedikit ragu saat ia masuk ke _hall_ istana tersebut. Sangat jelas sedang diadakan pesta, tapi auranya sungguh berbeda. Begitu dingin dan mencekam, Sungmin sampai susah bernapas.

Semua pasang mata melirik ke arah Sungmin yang sedang berjalan kikuk mencari Kyuhyun. Ia begitu risih ditatap seperti itu. Beberapa terlihat biasa saja, tapi beberapa terlihat sangat lapar. Sungmin merinding. Dimana Kyuhyun? Atau setidaknya ia bertemu Zhoumi.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam, berusaha menghindari tatapan-tatapan mata yang mengintimidasinya. Seharusnya ia menunggu diluar.

Bruk!

"Ah, maaf..." Sungmin membungkuk saat ia tidak sengaja menabrak-entahlah Sungmin bingung dia ini pria atau wanita.

Sungmin kembali menunduk saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata kucing di hadapannya.

"Hey, siapa kau? Manusia, ya?" sosok itu bertanya. Dari suaranya, Sungmin baru tahu kalau dia pria.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Pandangan sosok cantik di hadapannya begitu tidak nyaman. Ia melihat Sungmin dengan pandangan menilai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Manis,"

Komentar singkat itu cukup membuat Sungmin tersipu.

"Tuan Heechul, Tuan Han mencari anda-OH, SUNGMIN?"

Sungmin cukup _shock_ saat tiba-tiba Zhoumi memeluknya erat sekali. Ia melepaskan diri sambil terengah-engah dan Zhoumi masih menatapnya takjub.

"Ya, ampun. Tuan Cho pasti membunuhku kalau tahu aku memeluk miliknya."

Sungmin kembali tersipu. "Mana Kyuhyun?"

"Oh, ya. Aku akan mengantarmu padanya. Ayo, lewat sini!"

Heechul mendesis marah karena Zhoumi meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa salam. Tapi, ia tersenyum lega. Ia hanya butuh sedikit bersabar.

.

Zhoumi mengantar Sungmin sampai di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menyuruh Sungmin masuk seorang diri.

"Tuan Cho ada di dalam. Dia sudah menunggumu. Sekarang aku harus pergi. Bye, Sungmin."

Sungmin balas melambai ke arah Zhoumi yang kembali ke pesta di bawah. Ia menatap pintu kamar Kyuhyun sebelum mengetuknya.

"Kyu, kau di dalam? Ini aku, Sungmin."

Tidak ada jawaban. Zhoumi bilang Kyuhyun ada di dalam. Akhirnya Sungmin memilih masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun?"

Ruangan ini gelap. Sungmin tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, satu-satunya sumber cahaya berasal dari sinar bulan yang membias dari jendela kaca tanpa tirai. Ia terus memasuki kamar Kyuhyun, berniat mencari saklar.

Blam!

Sungmin berjengit saat pintu di belakangnya mendadak tertutup. Suhu ruangan tiba-tiba turun dan ia diselimuti hawa aneh yang menyeramkan, tapi terasa familiar.

"Kyu!"

Sungmin merasa jantungnya mau copot saat tiba-tiba pinggangnya dilingkari sesuatu. Dua buah lengan yang dingin. Ia mendesah karena tengkuknya ditiup. Sungmin bisa merasakan bibir Kyuhyun di lehernya.

"Kau lama sekali, Min."

"Maaf..."

Sungmin susah bicara karena pelukan Kyuhyun, napasnya yang berhembus di daun telinga Sungmin, dan bibir lembut nan dingin Kyuhyun yang menempel di lehernya.

Sungmin berbalik untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Ia mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun sangat merah dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Bibir Kyuhyun begitu pucat. Sungmin menangkupkan tangan kanannya ke pipi Kyuhyun. Dingin, tapi lembut. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Sungmin. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun lepas dari pinggang Sungmin dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin di pipinya. Dikecupnya jemari Sungmin dan ia hirup aromanya. Sesuatu kembali bergejolak di dada Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, Min bagaimana?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun kilat, tapi Kyuhyun kembali meraih wajah Sungmin dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Sungmin terlarut dalam ciuman panjang Kyuhyun. Bibirnya yang dingin terasa manis dan basah.

"Kau haus?"

Sungmin melepaskan ciuman Kyuhyun karena napasnya mulai memendek. Ia memandang lurus ke arah iris merah pekat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, memamerkan lehernya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Minum, Kyu."

Tidak ada reaksi dari Kyuhyun, ia hanya memandangi kulit putih mulus Sungmin. Akhirnya, Sungmin mendekatkan kepala Kyuhyun ke lehernya. Ia tampak biasa saja sampai Kyuhyun menanam taringnya ke kulit Sungmin. Ia kembali merasakan sensasi yang sama. Nyeri sekaligus panas.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Jemarinya menggenggam erat baju Kyuhyun.

.

a/n : Mian, aku potong sampai di sini. Dan aku gak pernah bisa memuaskan kalian semua, readers T.T Lagi2 fic aku kacau. Maaf banget ya? Btw, ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. Chapter depan mungkin mengandung sedikit adegan berbahaya. Dan kayaknya bakal lama soalnya aku gak pinter nulis lemon.

Sekali lagi Mianhae. Buat yang baca atau sekedar lewat wajib meninggalkan jejak.


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Romance of Immortality

Cast : KyuMin, other cast nyusul kalo sempet

Genre : horror romance, smut, mpreg later on

Disclaimer : They own themshelves so what should I claim about?

a/n : ohh, please. Apapun yang terjadi dengan fic ini, jangan bunuh saya T.T Sebel akut pas nulis fic ini gara-gara Kyuhyun yang kembali berulah *cakar Kuyu

Sungmin meremas bagian depan kemeja Kyuhyun semakin erat. Matanya terpejam rapat dan bibirnya meringis. Bohong kalau ia bilang ini tidak sakit. Taring Kyuhyun yang tertanam di kulitnya membuat lehernya ngilu. Sungmin mengalungkan satu lengannya ke pundak Kyuhyun. Kakinya terasa lemas. Kyuhyun menghisap darahnya cukup banyak.

"Kyu..." Sungmin berbisik. Tubuhnya semakin merapat dengan tubuh Kyuhyun. Matanya terpejam, semakin kulitnya berdenyut-denyut semakin dalam ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Kyuhyun.

Kulit leher Sungmin basah dan hangat, tapi bukan karena darahnya. Ia melenguh geli karena lidah Kyuhyun menjilat bekas gigitannya.

"Kyu," Sungmin kembali berbisik. Kyuhyun terus mengusapkan lidahnya ke leher Sungmin. Membersihkan darah Sungmin yang menempel di kulitnya.

Bisikan Sungmin berubah menjadi desahan karena Kyuhyun mengecup kulit lehernya. Berawal dari bekas gigitan yang ia buat, terus berlanjut ke bagian leher jenjang Sungmin yang lain.

"Ahh, Kyu..."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, mempermudah Kyuhyun menjelajahi seluruh kulit lehernya. Dadanya berdesir hebat. Bibir dingin Kyuhyun yang bergesekan dengan permukaan kulit Sungmin membuatnya merinding.

"Kau datang, Min." Kyuhyun berkata di dekat telinga Sungmin sambil menjilat daun telinganya.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku merindukanmu." Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sungmin. Matanya sudah kembali berwarna kecoklatan dan bibirnya merah, efek dari bekas darah Sungmin.

"Aku juga." Sungmin berujar sambil tersenyum manis dan pipi merona membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Berulang kali Kyuhyun melihat senyum Sungmin, tapi dadanya masih menunjukkan reaksi yang sama. Kyuhyun merasa seperti hidup kembali sebagai manusia bukan vampir.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang masih dengan posisi berpelukan. Sungmin suka iris mata kecoklatan Kyuhyun. Terlihat begitu dalam dan menghanyutkan. Ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di sana. Tatapan Kyuhyun yang penuh cinta membuatnya merasa diinginkan. Dan ia juga mengiginkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Pelan-pelan ia menunduk, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sungmin. Pandangannya masih saling terkunci dengan mata Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun otomatis tertutup begitu bibirnya menyentuh kulit bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merasa kehangatan menjalar ke tubuhnya perlahan-lahan. Dimulai dari kakinya, merambat naik ke perut. Ia merasakan ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam sana. Dada Kyuhyun kembali berdesir. Gejolak aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan seumur hidup tumbuh di sana. Rasa panas terus menjalar ke kepala Kyuhyun karena Sungmin mendesah dan meremas rambutnya. Rasa hangat yang berasal dari bibir Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menginginkan Sungmin lebih dalam lagi. Ia merengkuh pinggang Sungmin lebih erat, memisahkan tubuh mereka hanya sebatas kain.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karena napas Sungmin mulai memendek dan terengah-engah. Lengan kirinya masih melingkar di pinggang Sungmin sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap bibir Sungmin yang basah.

"_I love you_, Min."

Kyuhyun merasa resah setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunggu reaksi Sungmin.

"_I love you too_, Kyu."

Sungmin menjawab dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Benar-benar sebuah senyum, bukan seringai menakutkan. Sungmin baru sadar, senyum Kyuhyun begitu mempesona. Aura Kyuhyun terlihat sangat berbeda. Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar terjerat oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Tangannya yang berada di pinggang Sungmin perlahan naik ke punggung Sungmin. Jemari lentik Kyuhyun bergerak naik turun di punggung Sungmin dengan gerakan lembut.

Bibir Kyuhyun yang menari-nari di atas bibir Sungmin terasa dingin sekaligus lembut. Kyuhyun menghisap bibir Sungmin, ia menyelipkan lidahnya di antara bibir Sungmin yang terbuka karena mendesah pelan dan mengeksplor segala yang ada dalam mulut Sungmin. Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun. Kulitnya terasa dingin, tapi di dalam dirinya terasa begitu panas.

Tangan Kyuhyun naik ke bahu Sungmin dan turun ke dada Sungmin. Dimainkannya kancing kemeja Sungmin tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergerak semakin merapat ke arah Sungmin, mendorong Sungmin perlahan-lahan menuju tempat tidurnya. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin berbaring tanpa menyakitinya.

Sungmin rebah ke tempat tidur Kyuhyun dengan suara bedebam lembut. Tempat tidur Kyuhyun yang menempel dengan punggungnya terasa nyaman seperti beludru, tapi tubuh Kyuhun terasa berat di atas tubuhnya.

"Kyu," Sungmin melepas ciuman mereka kemudian mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ciuman mereka begitu panjang. Bibir tebal Kyuhyun benar-benar berwarna merah karena ciuman mereka dan darah Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan intens. Jemari Kyuhyun bermain di wajah Sungmin, mengelus pipi tembem Sungmin yang tiba-tiba merona saat ia menyentuhnya, hidung mungil Sungmin, mata rubahnya yang membuat Kyuhyun terhanyut, dahi Sungmin yang ditutupi beberapa helai rambut, dan bibir Sungmin yang merah pekat. Sungmin benar-benar indah. Dia sempurna.

Sungmin bisa melihat cinta yang diberikan Kyuhyun melalui mata cokelat gelapnya. Ia bisa melihat beribu-ribu makna dari tatapan mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak perlu menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sungmin, cukup melalui tatapan matanya Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun menginginkan dirinya. Tanpa disadari, wajah mereka kembali semakin mendekat. Mereka tidak bisa menunggu lagi meskipun sedetik dan mereka kembali menyatu seiring dengan tertutupnya mata masing-masing. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya perlu menikmati sentuhan masing-masing melalui perasaan. Dan perasaan mereka saat ini tidak dapat dilukiskan.

Bibir Kyuhyun berpindah ke dagu Sungmin. Mengecupnya berkali-kali dan menghisapnya, membuat Sungmin mendesah sambil mempererat remasannya di rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, _I want you so badly. Would you mind_?"

Sungmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup hidung Kyuhyun kilat.

"_So, just take me with you, babe_."

Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Sungmin. Lidahnya bermain di kulit leher Sungmin. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang, mempermudah Kyuhyun menelusuri seluruh leher jenjangnya. Sungmin mendesah semakin keras saat lidah Kyuhyun sampai dibekas gigitannya tadi. Ada sensasi aneh di perut Sungmin yang merambat ke dadanya saat bibir Kyuhyun yang sedingin es menyentuh bekas lukanya.

"Ahh, Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun melepaskan dirinya dari Sungmin sejenak, ia membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin yang paling atas sampai yang paling bawah dengan gerakan menggoda. Sungmin memperhatikan dengan sabar. Kulit tangan Kyuhyun yang bersentuhan dengan kulit dadanya membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya menyala. _It's such a turn on_.

Jari-jari Kyuhyun bergerak di dada Sungmin. Saraf-saraf kulit Kyuhyun bisa merasakan lembut dan hangatnya kulit Sungmin. Sungmin memiliki tulang bahu yang indah, dada bidang, dan perut yang berotot samar. Kyuhyun tidak bisa hanya menatapnya atau hanya dengan menyentuh Sungmin dengan jemarinya, ia ingin merasakan kulit Sungmin. Menandainya agar dunia tahu jika Sungmin adalah takdirnya. Ia hanya milik Kyuhyun seutuhnya.

Mata Sungmin terpejam menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun di sekujur tubuhnya. Desahan demi desahan mengiringi gerakan erotis Kyuhyun yang menandai tiap inchi kulit Sungmin. Desahannya semakin kuat karena Kyuhyun mengecup, menjilat, dan menghisap nipple-nya. Sungmin benar-benar merinding, perutnya bergolak, dan sesuatu di bawah sana terasa tegang dan basah. Sungmin merasa pernah memimpikan hal seperti ini, tapi merasakannya untuk kenyataan membuatnya senang luar biasa.

"Kyu," Sungmin agak menjerit karena jemari lentik Kyuhyun yang menekan ujung nipple-nya dan memilinnya dengan keras.

Sungmin menyelipkan jemarinya ke balik pakaian Kyuhyun, ia mencoba menarik ujung pakaian Kyuhyun ke atas. Ia juga ingin merasakan kulit Kyuhyun di atas kulitnya. Ujung-ujung jarinya ingin menyentuh kulit dingin dan pucat Kyuhyun, menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia punya.

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin melepaskan pakaiannya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Kulit dingin Kyuhyun yang bergesekan dengan kulit hangatnya seperti menimbulkan sengatan halus. Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkan tanda merah di sebagian besar permukaan kulit Sungmin. Kali ini, Kyuhyun mengizinkan Sungmin yang mengambil alih. Ia juga menginginkan sentuhan Sungmin, sentuhan yang membuat dadanya berdesir dan tubuhnya terasa panas.

Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya di seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia membalikkan posisi tubuh mereka. Kali ini ia bisa menjamah seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun dengan lebih leluasa.

Jemari Sungmin menelusuri setiap detail tubuh Kyuhyun. Mulai dari wajah _stoic_ Kyuhyun yang terlihat sempurna, leher jenjang Kyuhyun, kedua bahunya, berhenti di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Sungmin menundukkan tubuhnya. Dikecupnya bahu Kyuhyun, memberi tanda kepemilikan di sana. Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada nipple-nya. Kyuhyun mengerang menikmati perlakuan Sungmin. Suara Kyuhyun cukup untuk membangkitkan Sungmin.

"Lakukan lagi, Sungmin-ah. Lebih keras."

Sungmin mematuhi permintaan Kyuhyun. Ia menghisap dan memilin nipple Kyuhyun dengan rakus. Bibirnya bekerja semakin lincah saat erangan Kyuhyun semakin keras. Ia tersenyum kecil karena merasakan sesuatu yang keras milik Kyuhyun di bawah sana bergesekan dengan miliknya.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak membuka resleting celana Sungmin. Dengan lincah jemari Kyuhyun bergerak masuk untuk meremas pantat Sungmin. Sungmin mendesah, ia melepaskan bibirnya dari nipple Kyuhyun, kejantanannya semakin menegang.

"Tidak, Kyu." Larang Sungmin saat jemari Kyuhyun bergerak di sekitar opening-nya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung, sedikit kecewa. "Aku tidak akan pelan-pelan, Min."

"_Let me satisfy you first_."

Sungmin melepaskan celana jeans ketat Kyuhyun. Ia mengernyit menatap Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun tidak memakai pakaian dalam.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Sebentar lagi musim panas, Min."

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya dan mulai fokus ke bagian tubuh Kyuhyun di bawah. Sungmin mendekatkan tangannya ke junior Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat tegang. Ia menjelajahi paha Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mengerang kesal. Ia ingin jemari Sungmin di genitalnya.

"Sungmin..."

"Hmm?"

"_Don't tease me_."

"_I got it_."

Sungmin mengerlingkan matanya kemudian mulai melingkarkan jemarinya ke junior Kyuhyun.

"Ohh, Min!"

Gerakan tangan Sungmin membuat tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia tidak pernah merasa sepanas ini. Setiap sentuhan dan gerakan Sungmin membuatnya seakan melayang. _Feels like a treasure._ Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sungmin bergerak semakin cepat. Jemarinya meremas, memijat, dan bergerak naik turun membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan kesadaran.

Bibir Sungmin mengulas senyum _smirk _melihat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati apa yang Sungmin lakukan. Sungmin menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menggantinya dengan bibir. Ia mengecup ujung genital Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Kyuhyun terus mendesah. Rasa panas karena miliknya berada di dalam mulut Sungmin sungguh luar biasa.

"_Move_, Min! _Make me come_."

Sungmin menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun, lidahnya terus bergerak di junior Kyuhyun, dan jemarinya bermain dengan _twinball_ Kyuhyun. Sungmin mempercepat gerakannya saat mendengar desahan Kyuhyun semakin keras.

Dengan sekali hisapan lagi Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan keras seiring cairannya yang keluar mengotori seluruh tubuh dan beberapa bagian spreinya. Apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini sangat tidak terbayangkan. Dadanya bergerak naik turun.

"Ini enak, Kyu."

Sungmin merangkak kembali ke atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencium Kyuhyun lagi dan memasukkan lidahnya membiarkan Kyuhyun merasakan cairannya sendiri. Ciuman Sungmin sangat manis dan lembut. Cara Sungmin menyelipkan lidahnya dan menukar ludah mereka membuat bibir Kyuhyun terasa meleleh.

"Mmh, Kyu."

Sungmin mendesah karena Kyuhyun menghisap lidahnya. Kyuhyun kehilangan kendali. Ia memindah posisi tubuh mereka tanpa melepaskan bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin semakin liar, ia mencium Sungmin seperti hari esok tidak pernah datang.

Sungmin menuntun tangan Kyuhyun ke pinggangnya. Pelan-pelan ia menarik jemari Kyuhyun untuk melepas resleting celana yang masih ia pakai. Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya untuk menarik celana Sungmin sekaligus boxer yang ia pakai. Tubuhnya membeku melihat kejantanan Sungmin yang sudah menegak terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

"_Do you like it_?"

"_I love it_."

Kyuhyun mengecup ujung junior Sungmin. Sungmin mendesah. Sensasi yang timbul hanya karena perlakuan sederhana Kyuhyun berefek luar biasa untuknya. Ia menggenlinjang, Kyuhyun bisa mengintip opening Sungmin di bawah sana.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Sekali lagi ia mengedarkan ciumannya ke seluruh tubuh Sungmin sementara telunjuknya masuk ke opening Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin meringis, napasnya terdengar berat. Teriakan kesakitannya berubah lagi menjadi desahan karena tangan Kyuhyun yang lain bergerak di juniornya dan ia melupakan jari Kyuhyun yang bergerak di dalam. Merasa Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan telunjuknya, Kyuhyun menambah satu jarinya lagi.

Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan menggerakkan jarinya. Sungmin terlalu ketat dan sempit. Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak di junior Sungmin, menggantikan jemarinya. Sungmin tersentak, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia merasa perih sekaligus nikmat di bagian bawahnya.

Sungmin menutup matanya saat Kyuhyun menggerakkan jemarinya keluar masuk, melebarkan opening-nya pelan dan lembut. Kyuhyun menambah satu jari lagi dan memperdalam gerakannya.

"Kyu...ahh,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia mendongak melihat Sungmin yang menutup matanya menikmati jari Kyuhyun yang menyentuh sweet spot-nya, mulutnya terbuka dan tubuhnya mulai berkeringat.

"_More_, Kyu. _Touch me more_,"

Kyuhyun menyentuh sweet spot Sungmin lagi. Tubuh Sungmin gemetar, sentuhan Kyuhyun membuat pandangannya berubah putih. Satu sentuhan lagi dan Sungmin melepaskan cairannya diiringi lenguhan panjang. Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya di depan opening Sungmin. Ia harus masuk sekarang juga.

Masih tersisa rasa sakit dibalik kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Sungmin mengerang dan terus meringis.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Min?" Kyuhyun bertanya dan mengelus pipi Sungmin karena Sungmin terlihat kesakitan.

"Ya. Bergeraklah, Kyu. Jangan berhenti."

Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan miliknya dengan ragu. Ia belum pernah melihat Sungmin menangis dan ternyata sangat tidak membahagiakan melihat air mata yang jatuh dari sudut mata rubah Sungmin. Terlebih itu karena dirinya.

Sungmin ikut menggerakkan pikirannya, secara tidak langsung membuang keragu-raguan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun ia terus mendesah menyebut nama Kyuhyun saat merasakan bibir Kyuhyun di telinganya. Lidahnya membasahi daun telinga Sungmin sambil bergumam menenangkan Sungmin.

"Ahh...Kyuhyun-ah,"

Sungmin melingkarkan kakinya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Terlalu banyak kenikmatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika junior Kyuhyun memukul sweet spot-nya. Dadanya terasa hangat di bawah kulit dingin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus bergerak dengan gerakan sensual. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini seumur hidupnya. Seandainya ia menemukan Sungmin lebih cepat, sekarang Kyuhyun menyesal tidak mengikuti saran Zhoumi sedari dulu. Seharusnya Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kenikmatan ini lebih awal.

Pandangan Sungmin mengabur. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain Kyuhyun. Ia suka perasaan asing yang baru pertama kali ini dia rasakan. Sungmin pikir, inilah surga. Saat Kyuhyun memenuhi dirinya, bergerak bersamanya, dan Sungmin merasa lengkap. Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa melekat sempurna dengan dirinya. Ia takdir Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun adalah takdirnya. Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan hal itu berubah.

Kyuhyun menautkan jari-jarinya dengan milik Sungmin dan bergerak semakin cepat. Ia memperdalam dorongan juniornya, menghantam sweet spot Sungmin begitu keras. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat, ia bisa merasakan kuku jari-jarinya tertanam di kulit punggung Kyuhyun begitu dalam.

"Ahh, Kyuhyun...aku..."

Sungmin menggeliat tidak tenang. Ujung juniornya terasa panas dan sesuatu di dalam sana merangsek berusaha keluar. Kyuhyun yang mengerti kondisi Sungmin kembali menggerakkan tangannya di junior Sungmin, memijatnya perlahan.

Tubuh mereka terus bergerak dalam gerakan erotis. Dinginnya tubuh Kyuhyun tidak membuat keringat Sungmin berhenti mengalir. Kaki Sungmin yang melingkar di tubuh Kyuhyun mengerat. Sungmin tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Keluarkan, Min. Jangan ditahan!"

Sungmin mengangguk. Matanya terpejam erat, ia siap mengeluarkan cairannya. Setelah sebuah tarikan napas panjang, Sungmin kehilangan kontrol dan mengeluarkan miliknya sambil berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun. Cairan Sungmin keluar dan lengket di tangan Kyuhyun dan di tubuhnya. Sungmin belum pernah merasakan perasaan seindah ini.

Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun masih terus bergerak. Sungmin sudah kehilangan tenaga untuk mengimbanginya, ia membiarkan Kyuhyun yang mengambil alih.

"_You're so tight_, Min. _Relax, I'll come_."

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Ia menikmati dorongan Kyuhyun yang semakin cepat dan erotis. Dengan satu kali sentakan kuat, Sungmin merasakan kehangatan Kyuhyun di dalam dirinya. Dia mendengar Kyuhyun yang melenguhkan namanya dengan keras. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat cairannya keluar memenuhi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terjatuh di atas tubuh Sungmin. Ia tidak menyangka rasanya akan sangat menakjubkan. Ia bisa mendengar deru napas Sungmin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mempertahankan posisi mereka untuk beberapa saat. Momen ini terasa sangat sempurna. Kyuhyun menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Sungmin dan mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin.

"_I love you_," Kyuhyun berbisik sambil melepaskan dirinya dari Sungmin dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

"_Happy birthday_, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin sambil mencium kilat pipi Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membawa Sungmin ke pelukannya. Hangat. Sungmin merasa dadanya hangat.

"Maaf aku tidak membawa hadiah karena aku terburu-buru. Kau mau hadiah apa?" Sungmin mendongak untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan hadiahku. _You are the best present I ever have_."

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Sungmin. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kita akan turun dan berpesta di bawah atau tetap berbaring di sini?"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan berbisik, "kita berpesta sendiri di sini."

Sungmin hanya pasrah saat Kyuhyun menghilangkan jarak di antara bibir mereka untuk membawa Sungmin dalam ciuman yang lebih panas.

.

Zhoumi melengos kesal. Ia sungguh ingin bisa lepas dari seorang Kim Heechul dan menikmati saat-saat kebebasannya sebagai pelayan. Heechul kesal karena Kyuhyun memilih membuat pestanya sendiri di kamar dan mengabaikan Heechul yang sudah susah payah mengadakan pesta untuknya, tapi Zhoumi-lah yang harus menanggung omelan Heechul.

"Yak, Pelayan Bodoh! Seharusnya kau memanggil tuanmu supaya keluar. Desahannya itu membuatku malu."

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya tidak bisa."

Zhoumi tidak ingin Kyuhyun mematahkan lehernya karena mengganggu acaranya dengan Sungmin.

Heechul berhenti mengomel karena mendengar ribut-ribut dari luar.

"Aish, apalagi ini?"

Zhoumi mengikuti Heechul yang melangkah keluar dari tempat pesta. Ia terbelalak kaget melihat Henry sedang meronta-ronta di tangan salah seorang pengawal Heechul.

"Manusia?" seru Heechul kaget saat melihat Henry. Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia masuk ke tempat ini?

"Lepaskan Sungmin hyung, Monster jelek!"

Zhoumi mengumpat dalam hati saat Henry berteriak ke arah Heechul. Ia dalam masalah.

"Tuan, biar aku yang mengurus manusia ini." Sela Zhoumi sebelum Heechul naik darah.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Zhoumi.

"Ceritanya panjang, Tuan. Dia sepupu Sungmin." Zhoumi menunjuk Henry dengan lirikan mata.

"Kau urus dia, Jo Myuk." Heechul kembali melangkah ke dalam. Meninggalkan Henry yang masih meronta-ronta dan Zhoumi yang dengan berat hati menarik Henry dan membawanya menjauh dari puri. Pemuda ini bisa menimbulkan kekacauan.

.

TBC

.

Sorry for late update. Sebenernya Pho pengen bisa update rutin tiap minggu. Ada yang punya saran biar Pho bisa update rutin? Oke, sekarang Pho mau pingsan dulu. Bikin lemon ternyata menguras lebih banyak tenaga daripada melototin Donghae *lho? 


	10. Chapter 10

Cast : KyuMin, ZhouRy, HanChul

Disclaimer : pengen beli mereka semua, tapi takut ditangkep polisi gara-gara human trafficking. Kekekeke~ 3

.

Henry meronta-ronta dalam tarikan Zhoumi. Ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, tapi Zhoumi lebih kuat. Siapa yang menyangka pemuda kurus kering seperti Zhoumi punya tenaga luar biasa besar? Dan Henry tidak menyukai kenyataan bahwa ia diseret oleh orang yang tidak ia suka ke tempat yang tidak ia ketahui.

"YAK! Tiang listrik, lepaskan aku! Aku harus menjemput Sungmin _hyung_!"

Zhoumi terus menyeret Henry berjalan memutar bagian kiri puri. Zhoumi membuka pintu kayu mahoni besar di bagian belakang puri dan masuk masih dengan menyeret Henry. Mereka berjalan melewati dapur, menaiki tangga ke lantai dua yang sepi karena semua orang sedang sibuk di bawah, dan kembali membuka sebuah pintu. Zhoumi membawa Henry ke bagian ruangan paling terpencil di gedung bagian kiri, kamarnya. Sementara kamar Kyuhyun dan tempat keberadaan Sungmin berada di sisi yang berlawanan.

Zhoumi meminta Henry masuk lebih dulu dan mengunci pintunya, tidak lupa Zhoumi meletakkan kuncinya di dalam laci meja, antisipasi jika manusia keras kepala ini kabur.

"Tempat apa ini? Aku harus bertemu Sungmin _hyung_, Tiang Listrik jelek. Kalian tidak boleh membunuhnya."

Zhoumi menghela napas panjang. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas iris hitam terang Henry hanya melalui cahaya bulan yang merangsek masuk dari jendela kamarnya.

"Ini kamarku. Namaku Zhoumi, kau bisa memanggilku Jo Myuk kalau mau. Dan kami tidak akan membunuh Sungmin."

"Tapi, kalian vampir. Kalian pasti akan menghabiskan darahnya."

Zhoumi memutar bola matanya. Keluarga ini bukan vampir rendahan. "Kita ini vampir bangsawan. Kita tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, Henry."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Tuan Cho tidak akan membunuh Sungmin. Tidak akan pernah."

"Terserah. Aku harus menjauhkan Sungmin _hyung_ dari kalian."

Henry menarik Zhoumi menjauhi pintu. Ia menarik kenop berkali-kali, berharap pintu itu akan terbuka. Ia menatap Zhoumi sengit, pemuda di hadapannya hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Buka pintunya! Aku harus bertemu Sungmin _hyung_!" Henry kembali meronta seperti anak kecil. Zhoumi mendesah berat, kalau begini caranya ia akan kembali dihabisi Heechul karena membuat keributan baru.

"Coba terus sampai tanganmu berdarah."

Henry menatap tajam ke arah Zhoumi. Tangannya sudah berdenyut-denyut sakit. Makhluk menyebalkan ini benar-benar membuat amarahnya mendidih.

"Berikan kuncinya padaku!"

Zhoumi menggeleng sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di hadapan Henry. Tentu saja ia tidak akan memberikannya sekeras apapun Henry meminta, kecuali ia tidak akan mengganggu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Buagh!

Zhoumi sedikit terhuyung saat kepalan tangan Henry mengenai pipi kirinya. Tidak sakit memang, tapi cukup membuktikan kalau Henry sedang tidak ingin main-main.

"Berikan kuncinya!" Henry mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Tidak akan!"

Buagh!

Tinju yang kedua. Kepalan tangan Henry sudah mengarah ke rahang kiri Zhoumi, tapi Zhoumi menahannya dengan tangan kirinya sendiri. Bukan perkara sulit bagi Zhoumi yang punya gerak refleks luar biasa cepat. Sekarang Henry sudah menghilangkan batas kesabarannya. Zhoumi sudah tidak bisa bersikap manis lagi.

Henry mematung. Zhoumi terlalu erat mencengkram tangannya dan ia sendiri tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk melawan. Sosok yang ada di hadapannya kini berbeda. Iris kecoklatan Zhoumi berubah merah terang dan wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat. Henry merasa ciut dengan tatapan tajam Zhoumi melalui mata merah itu.

"Zhoumi..."

Zhoumi perlahan mendekat, membuat Henry semakin mundur. Oke, sekarang Henry merasa tidak nyaman. Zhoumi yang seperti ini terlihat sangat menakutkan. Henry menahan napasnya saat punggungnya sudah menempel dengan kayu pintu. Henry sudah tidak punya tempat lagi untuk mundur sementara Zhoumi semakin mendekat.

"Berhenti bersikap keras kepala, Henry."

Bulu kuduk Henry meremang mendengar Zhoumi menyebut namanya dengan suara rendah. Dua taring Zhoumi terlihat jelas saat Zhoumi bicara. Lengan Zhoumi sekarang berada di setiap sisi tubuhnya. Henry seakan terpenjara, nyalinya semakin terkikis.

Henry menutup mata, kakinya gemetar hebat saat wajah Zhoumi semakin dekat. Ia mengepalkan dua tangannya erat. Kepala Zhoumi berada di antara ceruk lehernya. Ia bisa merasakan dingin nafas Zhoumi yang berhembus di kulit lehernya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa secepat ini? Kenapa malah ia sendiri yang terancam mati?

Henry terisak. Kakinya sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Badannya gemetar semakin keras sampai ia merasa selangkangannya basah.

"Buahahahahahahaha!"

Tawa Zhoumi meledak. Wajah Henry terlihat sangat lucu. Ia sebegitu ketakutannya sampai pipis di celana. Zhoumi sampai terguling sambil memegangi perutnya.

Isakan Henry berhenti karena melihat Zhoumi tertawa sampai berguling-guling di lantai. Kemudian ia melihat dirinya sendiri, wajahnya langsung memerah. Pasti sekarang ia terlihat sangat idiot. Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa ia dijadikan bahan lelucon oleh Zhoumi? Henry terus merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Vampir brengsek!" umpat Henry.

"Ya ampun, Henry. Kau harus lihat ekspresimu sekarang." Zhoumi terus tertawa membuat Henry semakin malu.

Henry menghela napas. Ia sangat ketakutan tadi. Ia mengira Zhoumi akan benar-benar menghisap darahnya.

Zhoumi berhenti tertawa karena melihat wajah Henry sudah berubah ungu. Ia berdiri masih dengan memegangi perut, berusaha menekan tawanya. Tidak baik menertawakan orang yang sedang ketakutan.

"Maaf. Biar kucarikan celana ganti. Bersihkan dulu dirimu." Zhoumi menunjuk kamar mandi di kamarnya. Henry langsung masuk tanpa banyak bicara. Ia perlu tempat untuk menyembunyikan diri.

Zhoumi menarik napas berkali-kali sampai tawanya benar-benar reda. Belum pernah ia melihat hal sekonyol tadi. Zhoumi kira Henry keras kepala sekaligus pemberani, tapi ternyata tidak seperti bayangannya. Henry cukup _cute._ Ia cukup menikmati ekspresi lain Henry.

Zhoumi memilah-milah beberapa celana miliknya. Pasti tidak akan ada yang muat dipakai Henry. Zhoumi membuka laci mejanya, mencari gunting. Gerakan tangan Zhoumi yang mengambil guntingnya, tertahan karena sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

Zhoumi tidak bergerak selama beberapa detik. Jemarinya bergerak meraih benda di sebelah gunting, batu kristalnya yang menyala. Zhoumi melirik ke kamar mandi kemudian kembali ke batu kristalnya. Apa mungkin Henry inangnya?

"Zhoumi, kau mau meminjamiku celana atau tidak?"

Zhoumi tersentak saat kepala Henry menyembul dari balik pintu. Ia masih menyempatkan diri melihat ke arah batu kristalnya. Benar-benar bersinar terang.

"Ya, aku sedang memodifikasinya. Tunggu sebentar."

Henry kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi. Mendadak Zhoumi merasa gugup. Henry adalah inangnya, belahan jiwanya.

_._

_Well_, Zhoumi tidak mengerti. Apakah ia harus sedih atau malah senang karena sudah menemukan inangnya. Ia senang, tentu saja. Sebentar lagi umurnya seratus tahun sudah seharusnya ia mendapat inang. Hey, tapi ini Henry. Makhluk menyebalkan yang tidak menyukai eksistensinya.

Zhoumi merasa galau sekarang. Di antara miliaran orang di luar sana kenapa harus Henry? Ini rasanya tidak adil. Kyuhyun mendapatkan inang yang manis seperti Sungmin, sementara ia sendiri?

Zhoumi terhenyak dari lamunannya saat pintu kamar mandi berderit terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Henry yang masih merona karena malu. Untunglah ia sudah tidak menatap sengit ke arah Zhoumi.

Mendadak suasana menjadi canggung. Henry sudah tidak merasakan aura menakutkan dari Zhoumi dan Zhoumi sudah tidak melihat wajah marah Henry. _God,_ dia terlihat imut dengan ekspresi malu-malu begitu.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya." Henry berkata masih dengan menunduk.

"Apa?"

"Celanamu. Aku akan mengembalikannya."

Zhoumi terkekeh pelan, "tidak perlu. Aku memberikannya untukmu."

Henry merasa sedikit senang. Ohh, tidak. Ingat Henry, makhluk ini bukan manusia. Bagaimana kalau ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik kebaikannya? Tadi ia sudah menunjukkan sisi aslinya yang menyeramkan walaupun hanya candaan.

Henry kembali was-was. Mereka hanya berdua di ruangan kecil ini. Untunglah, Zhoumi menangkap kegelisahan Henry. Ia kembali terkekeh.

"Aku tidak akan menggigitmu. Darah orang keras kepala pasti tidak enak." Zhoumi mencoba bergurau.

Henry hanya melirik Zhoumi, perasaannya masih sangsi. Ia tidak punya jaminan Zhoumi tidak akan membunuhnya. Kyuhyun saja menyerang Sungmin, meskipun tidak sampai membunuh.

"Apa aku bisa percaya padamu?"

"Tentu saja."

Zhoumi memasang senyum sejuta watt-nya. Wajah Henry kembali terasa panas, dadanya berdesir. Senyum yang manis dan dijamin membuat gadis-gadis di luar sana pingsan.

"Apa Sungmin hyung baik-baik saja?" Henry mengingat kembali tujuannya datang ke puri ini.

"Jangan khawatir. Tuan Cho pasti memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik."

"Mereka sedang apa sekarang?" gumam Henry.

"Melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Zhoumi terkikik. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pasti sedang bersenang-senang sekarang.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu."

Henry menatap Zhoumi dengan pandangan aneh. Kenapa dia tertawa tidak enak begitu? Wajahnya juga berubah sedikit mesum.

"Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Sungmin hyung, aku akan menghabisi kalian."

Henry kembali berkata dengan nada tajam. Ia tidak akan membiarkan para vampir ini menyakiti saudara yang sudah dianggap kakaknya sendiri.

"Yakin kau bisa melakukannya?" Zhoumi menyeringai, memamerkan dua taringnya.

Henry bergidik. Ia mundur perlahan, wajahnya memucat. Zhoumi kembali terbahak. Tentu saja ia hanya bermaksud menggoda Henry.

"Jangan sampai kau pipis di celana lagi, Henry."

Wajah Henry memanas. Ia pasti terlihat konyol sekali. Kenapa ia harus melakukan hal memalukan di depan Zhoumi?

"Aku mau pulang." Henry berkata dengan gigi menggeletuk.

"Eh?" ekpresi Zhoumi berubah. Dia tidak ingin Henry pergi secepat ini. Ia harus mengenal Henry lebih jauh lagi. Henry 'kan inangnya.

"Cepat buka pintunya!"

Henry sudah berdiri di dekat pintu, menunggu Zhoumi mengambil kuncinya. Henry tidak bisa terus-terusan berada di sarang vampir dan menjadi bahan tertawaan.

Zhoumi dengan sedikit terpaksa membukakan pintu untuk Henry. Mungkin ia harus pelan-pelan. Henry pasti akan susah didekati, tidak seperti Sungmin. Ia masih punya beberapa bulan.

"Biar kuantar kau sampai rumah."

"Tidak. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Ini sudah malam dan banyak vampir di luar sana."

Zhoumi tidak boleh membiarkan Henry keluar puri sendirian. Bisa saja makhluk keras kepala ini bukannya pulang, tapi malah kembali mencari Sungmin.

Henry terpaksa mengiyakan karena melihat sikap memaksa Zhoumi. Ia berjalan di belakang Zhoumi, punggung Zhoumi terlihat menyenangkan. Henry jadi ingin memeluknya dari belakang.

Henry menampar pipinya pelan. Ia tidak boleh punya pikiran bodoh seperti ini. Tidak boleh.

.

Sungmin bangun dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama di tubuh bagian bawah. Tanda merah di permukaan kulitnya berubah keunguan. Ia dan Kyuhyun melakukannnya berkali-kali seakan-akan tidak akan ada hari esok. Tapi, ia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Vampir tampan itu sedang terlelap.

Sungmin mengarahkan jemarinya ke pipi Kyuhyun, mengusap-usapnya lembut. Pipi Kyuhyun juga dingin, tapi setiap ia menyentuh Kyuhyun membuat jiwanya terasa panas. Sungmin tersenyum merona mengingat apa yang ia lakukan dengan Kyuhyun semalam. Hanya dengan sentuhan kecil saja, sudah membuatnya menyala. Meskipun menyakitkan, Sungmin menikmati apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

"Selamat pagi, _sweetheart_."

Sungmin terkejut mendapat ucapan selamat pagi dari Kyuhyun. Ia langsung menarik tangannya, tapi Kyuhyun lebih cepat. Diraihnya lagi tangan Sungmin dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena kau di sampingku."

Kyuhyun meletekakkan kembali tangan Sungmin ke pipinya, merasakan kehangatan kulit Sungmin yang mengalir jauh ke dalam pembuluh darahnya.

Wajah Sungmin memerah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tidak sanggup menerima tatapan intens Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, ternyata Sungmin lebih pemalu darinya.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dekapannya. Ia memalingkan wajah Sungmin supaya menghadap ke arahnya.

"Jangan pernah menghindariku."

Kali ini Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Iris mata cokelat gelap Kyuhyun terlihat berkilau. Matanya lebar, memudahkan Sungmin mengeksplorasi semua yang ada dalam mata itu. Wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun semakin mendekat. Sungmin bisa merasakan napas sejuk Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya.

Tok! Tok!

"Tuan Cho!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin otomatis saling menjauh. Kyuhyun mengerang sebal karena ketukan di pintu kamarnya yang disusul suara Zhoumi.

"Tuan Cho, anda sudah terjaga 'kan? Tuan besar menunggu anda."

"Iya! Dua puluh menit lagi." Kyuhyun berteriak. Ia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran tidak diundang Zhoumi padahal Kyuhyun sudah akan mendapat _morning kiss_-nya.

Ganti Sungmin yang tertawa pelan. Wajah marah Kyuhyun terlihat menakutkan sekaligus lucu.

"Kau mandi dulu, biar kusiapkan baju ganti." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia menyingkap sprei yang menutupi tubuh polosnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kyuhyun menelan ludah, ia menoleh ke arah manapun asal bukan Sungmin. Mereka memang sudah melakukannya berkali-kali semalam, tapi kembali melihat tubuh tanpa sehelai benang pun membuat dirinya kembali bergairah.

Sungmin jatuh terduduk ke tempat tidur saat akan berjalan. Ia meringis sambil memegang pinggangnya.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan berlutut di depannya. Tangannya menangkup wajah Sungmin yang terlihat kesakitan. "Hey, kau tidak apa-apa? Bagian mana yang sakit?"

"Selangkanganku sedikit ngilu, tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok." Sungmin berusaha tersenyum.

"Aish, sepertinya aku harus membantumu mandi."

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat Sungmin dengan kedua lengannya.

"Kyu! Aku bisa jalan sendiri, turunkan aku."

Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan protes Sungmin. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan menendangnya. Ia menurunkan Sungmin di bawah _shower._ Wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir.

"Maafkan aku, ya? Gara-gara aku kau sampai kesakitan begini."

Kyuhyun mengelus pinggang Sungmin, berusaha meringankan rasa sakit kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku. Aku suka, kok."

"Seharusnya kita tidak berbuat begitu."

Sungmin menangkap tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya. Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kyuhyun dan menggesek-gesekkan hidung mereka.

"Aku akan sangat sedih kalau kau menyesalinya. Aku tidak keberatan melakukannya berkali-kali lagi. Aku 'kan inangmu. Rasa sakitnya juga akan cepat hilang."

Kyuhyun menggumam maaf sekali lagi kemudian mencium kening Sungmin.

"Kurasa kita harus bergegas." Sungmin berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Kyuhyun, mengingatkan kembali tujuan mereka semula.

"Yeah."

Kyuhyun menghidupkan _shower_ yang mengeluarkan air hangat. Mungkin Sungmin bisa membaik jika mandi air hangat. Kyuhyun kembali menelan ludah melihat tubuh Sungmin yang basah. Kyuhyun kembali ingin melakukannya sekarang juga. Basah dan sedikit kasar. Pasti menyenangkan.

"Min, sedikit pemanasan sepertinya menyenangkan." Kyuhyun berbisik dengan suara bass yang parau di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin bergidik, jari-jari lentik Kyuhyun mulai bergerak di setiap titik tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun mendorongnya ke tembok. Sungmin hanya pasrah dan mulai mendesah.

.

Kyuhyun memapah Sungmin turun dari kamarnya ke dapur. Mereka membutuhkan lebih dari dua puluh menit untuk membersihkan diri. Sudah ada Hankyung yang sedang memasak, Zhoumi yang sedang menyiapkan piring, dan Heechul yang menatap tajam Kyuhyun sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Aku pikir kau akan turun dalam dua puluh menit."

Sungmin merapat ke arah Kyuhyun mendengar perkataan tajam Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya bersikap tak acuh sambil membantu Sungmin duduk, tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Sungmin. Sakit Sungmin sedikit bertambah karena aktivitas tambahan mereka.

"Ternyata butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkan diri."

Heechul memutar bola matanya. Ia paham dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selama sampai butuh berjam-jam untuk mandi.

"Sungmin, kau lapar?" terdengar suara Hankyung di sela-sela pekerjaannya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia bertambah lapar karena aroma masakan Hankyung yang menggugah selera.

"Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Heechul yang memanggilnya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak bersahabat dan bibirnya mengulas tarikan sinis. Sungmin menunduk karena Heechul menatapnya terlalu intens. Tatapan Heechul penuh penilaian dan intimidasi, Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman.

Heechul mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin makin merapat ke tubuh Kyuhyun, seolah meminta perlindungan. Mata Sungmin merapat saat tangan Heechul terjulur ke depan, ke arah wajahnya. Kyuhyun sudah memasang alarm bahaya, takut Heechul melakukan yang tidak-tidak.

"Aigo, kau imut sekaliii!"

Heechul menarik pipi kiri Sungmin. Sungmin mematung sejenak sedangkan Kyuhyun menghela napas lega.

"Aku tidak menyangka anak bodoh ini mendapat inang semanis dirimu. Aku sempat menyangka kau ini perempuan."

Sungmin dan Zhoumi sedikit terkesiap dengan kalimat panjang Heechul yang diucapkan dengan intonasi penuh minat. Kyuhyun hanya bersikap acuh sementara Hankyung tersenyum tipis.

"Nasi gorengnya sudah matang!"

Hankyung meletakkan nasi goreng buatannya di atas piring yang ditata Zhoumi. Kemudian Zhoumi meletakkan di depan Sungmin dan Heechul. Heechul terlihat sangat antusias sementara Sungmin masih kaku.

"Makan yang banyak, Sungmin. Nasi goreng buatanku enak sekali lho!" Hankyung berkata disertai senyum ramahnya yang menenangkan.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai mengambil sendoknya, sementara Heechul sudah sampai beberapa suap.

"Ya, kau harus makan yang banyak supaya anak bodoh itu tidak bersikap semena-mena padamu."

Kyuhyun melirik tidak suka ke arah Heechul. Cepat sekali nada bicaranya berubah.

"Kau tidak makan?" bisik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku hanya makan dirimu." Kyuhyun berbisik di dekat telinga Sungmin dan menjilat leher Sungmin dengan lidahnya. Sungmin langsung merona, dadanya berdetak cepat.

"Aish, jangan membuat selera makanku hilang. Sungmin harus makan, jangan ganggu dia."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu, berusaha mengacuhkan Heechul. Sekarang ia punya kesibukan baru, memandangi Sungmin yang sedang makan. Kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau Sungmin terlihat _cute _dengan apapun yang ia lakukan. Beruntung sekali makhluk menggemaskan ini menjadi inangnya.

"Mau tambah lagi, Sungminnie?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Heechul tidak berhenti memperhatikannya. Ternyata ia sangat menyenangkan walaupun wajahnya jutek.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu? Kau hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng."

"Terima kasih, Heechul-_ssi_. Aku sudah kenyang."

"Aish, jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Heechul..._hyung?_"

Heechul menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan Sungmin. Ia tidak suka panggilan yang membuatnya terdengar tua. Heechul baru berumur sembilan puluh tahun umur manusia normal.

"Panggil aku Heenim."

"Heenim?" Sungmin mengulang ucapan Heechul sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata melebar dan bibir merajuk lucu, memasang pose _aegyo_ tanpa disengaja.

"Kyaaa! Imuuut!" Heechul kembali menarik pipi Sungmin.

"Sakiiit."

Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan tangan jahil Heechul dari wajah kekasihnya. Ia mengusap-usap pipi Sungmin penuh sayang. Pipi tembem Sungmin memerah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada teramat khawatir.

"Posesif." Cibir Heechul. Hankyung terkekeh sedangkan Zhoumi geleng-geleng kepala. Majikannya itu memang terkenal dengan rasa kepemilikan yang besar terhadap milik pribadinya.

"Sungmin, kalau sudah selesai makan ayo kuantar pulang." Kyuhyun berdiri sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Hya, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku masih ingin bersama Sungminnie." Terdengar teriakan protes dari Heechul.

"Sungmin pasti lelah, dia butuh istirahat." Tegas Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

"Tenang saja, aku akan sering datang kemari." Sungmin menghilangkan kekhawatiran Heechul dengan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Janji?"

"Aku janji, Heenim."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan!" Heechul mencuri kecupan di pipi kanan Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung berteriak dan menggeram marah sementara Heechul tertawa penuh kemenangan. Ia suka sekali menjahili Kyuhyun.

.

Wajah merengut Kyuhyun belum hilang meskipun mereka sudah sampai di rumah Sungmin. Ia tetap mencebikkan bibirnya walaupun Sungmin terus menghibur.

"Kyu, berhenti bersikap begitu." Sungmin berusaha memalingkan wajah Kyuhyun supaya menatapnya. Posisi mereka saat ini, Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun, berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku tidak suka Heechul menciummu."

"Jangan kekanakan, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia 'kan hanya bercanda. Aku senang ia bersikap baik dan menerimaku."

"Aku tidak suka orang lain menyentuhmu."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Dia menemukan satu sisi Kyuhyun lainnya, kekanak-kanakan.

Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun. Dia menatap Kyuhyun tepat ke pelupuk matanya.

"Hanya sentuhanmu yang membuatku melupakan dunia ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, senang dengan perkataan Sungmin. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun ingin menjadi makhluk _mortal _agar bisa merasakan sensasi detak jantung yang bergerak liar.

Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak melirik antara mata Kyuhyun dan bibir tebalnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati lembut bibir Kyuhyun saat pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah pu-ASTAGA!"

Henry menutup pintu kamar Sungmin lagi sambil mengumpat. Sekarang ia tahu pentingnya etika mengetuk pintu. Adegan tadi belum layak untuk anak di bawah umur sepertinya.

Sungmin langsung melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun dan membuka pintu kamarnya, menemui Henry yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sedang berusaha mengatur napas.

"Maaf, Henry."

"Bagaimana bisa vampir itu ada di sini?" Henry menunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di tempat tidur Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya melirik Kyuhyun, tidak sedang ingin menjawab.

"Ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan kau sudah pulang. Semalam aku menjemputmu ke purinya, tapi tidak menemukanmu."

"Kau? Ke puri?"

Henry mengangguk, "aku bertemu vampir tiang listrik merah menyebalkan sepanjang masa."

Kyuhyun terkikik mendengar sebutan Henry untuk Zhoumi. Ia melirik ke luar jendela, sekilas ada bayangan rambut merah menyala di luar sana.

"Zhoumi?" mata Sungmin melebar. Apa Zhoumi sudah sadar kalau Henry inangnya?

"_Yes, whatever he is._"

"Lalu?" Sungmin bertanya pada Henry.

"Tidak ada lalu. Yang jelas aku tidak menyukainya." Wajah Henry memerah. Ia tidak ingin menceritakan bagian ia ngompol di celana. "_Hyung, _semalam apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Gantian wajah Sungmin yang memerah. "Sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Sekarang, bisa kau tinggalkan aku? Jangan coba-coba membuat onar. Aku mencintainya Henry. Aku bagian dari hidupnya sekarang."

Alis Henry bertaut, tapi ia memilih memenuhi permintaan Sungmin. Henry berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup jendelanya. Ia tahu ini masih siang, tapi Henry merasa diawasi dari jendela itu.

TBC

.

a/n : another chapter finished. Aku selalu minta komentar dari kalian yang sengaja ataupun gak sengaja baca fic ini. Btw, kan adegan lime uda lewat nih, enaknya tetep ditaruh di rate M atau balik lagi ke T? Ada usul? Thank you ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Romance of Immortality 11

Cast : KyuMin, ZhouRy, HanChul, other cast nyusul

Disclaimer : aku anaknya KyuMin *plakplak khukhukhukhu~

Warning : boys love, unbeta-ed, abal, garing, don't like just leave this page

.

Ada yang kurang lazim dari Zhoumi akhir-akhir ini. Biasanya ia akan mengekor kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi dan tetap mengawasinya dari kejauhan meskipun ia bersama Sungmin. Sekarang Zhoumi menghilang entah kemana sepulang sekolah, bahkan ia sudah nyelonong sejam sebelum bel pulang berdering. Zhoumi juga sering bolos pelajaran. Sesuatu yang bukan merupakan tipe seorang Zhoumi yang pada cukup dasarnya rajin.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sih tidak masalah, ia malah senang karena tidak ada orang ketiga jika dirinya dan Sungmin sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Ia jadi lebih leluasa melakukan kegiatannya dengan Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyunp penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan si Koala itu di luar sana?

"Kyu, kau melamun?"

Sungmin yang sedang makan nasi goreng Beijing super lezat buatan Hangeng melambaikan sumpitnya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Tidak kok. Hanya kepikiran sesuatu saja." Kyuhyun melemparkan senyumnya ke arah Sungmin. Ia mengusap sebutir nasi yang menempel di pipi Sungmin dengan tangannya, membuat pipi Sungmin merona.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan tampang khawatir.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, bukan sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan sebenarnya. "Soal Zhoumi. Dua hari ini dia suka menghilang."

"Ohh," Sungmin mengangguk-angguk paham. "Dia sedang dalam misi pengejaran."

Alis tebal Kyuhyun bertaut. Misi pengejaran? "Misi pengejaran apa?"

"Misi pengejaran cinta Henry. Hihihi." Sungmin terkikik. Ia sudah tahu jika sepupunya adalah inang Zhoumi bahkan sebelum sang Vampir mengetahuinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Minimin?"

"Kau tahu, Kyu? Dunia ini memang sempit dan takdir itu memang suka mempermainkan hidup manusia."

"Kau bicara apa, Min?"

Akhir-akhir ini Sungmin senang bicara bertele-tele yang ia sebut romantis. Dan Kyuhyun walaupun memiliki tingkat intelegensi tinggi tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang seperti itu.

"Henry itu inang Zhoumi."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan mata melebar, terkejut. "Benarkah?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku melihatnya sendiri. Batu kristal Zhoumi bersinar terang saat ia berada di dekat Henry. Mirip seperti milikmu saat kau tunjukkan padaku."

"Hmm." Kyuhyun hanya bergumam, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tapi, ia kurang suka Henry dan sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan kepada Sungmin. Sudah jelas Henry tidak menyukai vampir, tapi kenyataannya ia adalah inang dari salah satu vampir. Zhoumi lagi.

"_Waeyo_, Kyu?" Sungmin mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang ekspresinya berubah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis ke arah Sungmin. Memang seharusnya ia tidak memusingkan hal ini. Tidak masalah jika Henry inang Zhoumi. Mungkin saja dengan begitu pandangannya terhadap kaum vampir bisa berubah. Ia tidak akan ketus lagi dan bersikap selayaknya sepupu kepada Sungmin.

"Kau haus?"

Sungmin sudah membuka satu kancing kemejanya, supaya Kyuhyun lebih mudah menjamah lehernya. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia sudah menghisap darah Sungmin dua hari lalu, matanya masih berwarna cokelat gelap.

"Benarkah? Kau boleh menggigitku, Kyu."

"Aku tidak haus, tapi kau membuatku ingin memakanmu."

Kyuhyun menutup jarak antara dirinya dan Sungmin. Ia membawa Sungmin rebah di rerumputan di pinggir danau tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Sungmin mencoba memberontak. Hey, mereka masih ada di sekolah. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang memergoki mereka sedang _making out_? Tidak lucu, kan?

"Ahh, Kyu...hyun..."

.

Berkali-kali Henry melirik ke belakang dengan pandangan sebal. Ia sudah berusaha berjalan cepat dan masuk ke kerumunan, tapi pemuda jangkung berambut merah itu masih tetap bisa mengikutinya.

Ia sampai malu pada teman-teman sekolahnya yang lain. Bayangkan saja, Zhoumi berteriak memanggilnya dengan suara cemprengnya yang memekakkan telinga tepat setelah bel pulang di sekolah Henry berdering. Bahkan guru Henry pun masih belum sempat mengakhiri pelajaran, Zhoumi sudah masuk kelasnya, mendatangi bangkunya, dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Kau sudah punya pacar? Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku?" Ryeowook, salah satu sahabat Henry menggodanya.

"Pacarmu tampan, Henry-ah. Kau pandai memilih." Kibum, teman Henry yang lain ikut berkomentar.

Henry mendengus kesal sambil menatap marah ke arah dua sahabatnya. Mereka tidak tahu siapa Zhoumi sebenarnya, kalau mereka tahu dijamin mereka akan terkencing-kencing seperti dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tiang Listrik?" Henry mendesis sebal sambil melotot kepada Zhoumi.

Zhoumi menampilkan senyum sejuta watt-nya seperti biasa sambil menjawab santai, "menjemputmu."

"_What the hell_? Majikanmu itu Cho Kyuhyun, seharusnya kau mengikutinya bukan aku."

"Tuan Cho sedang bersama Sungmin. Pasti ia tidak ingin diganggu."

"Apa? Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin _hyung_?"

Zhoumi mengangguk, Henry berubah cemas. Ia masih parno dengan Kyuhyun, meskipun Sungmin berkata hal itu tidak menyakitinya.

"Sepertinya bawaanmu berat, mau kubawakan?" Zhoumi melirik tas berisi biola yang ditenteng Henry.

Henry langsung menjauhkan tasnya. Biola ini benda kesayangannya, ia tidak akan mempercayakannya pada orang asing.

"Aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang menyentuh biolaku."

"Wow, kau pemain biola? Keren. Aku sempat mempelajarinya dulu, tapi tidak berminat. Aku lebih suka fashion."

Henry menatap Zhoumi dengan pandangan _Who-cares-? _kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkannya, yang tentu saja dapat dikejar dengan mudah oleh Zhoumi.

"Kau suka jalan cepat?"

Henry tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya ia sudah ngos-ngosan, tapi ia tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan makhluk _immortal _di sampingnya.

"Kau berkeringat."

Zhoumi mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku jas sekolahnya dan mengusapkannya di kening Henry. Henry mematung sejenak. Tangan Zhoumi dingin, tapi kenapa pipinya malah terasa panas? _Gosh_, ini tidak benar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?" Henry menepis tangan Zhoumi dari wajahnya. Ia berjalan menunduk menjauhi Zhoumi yang masih terdiam sambil mengamatinya.

Zhoumi kembali memasukkan sapu tangannya ke saku. Wajah merah Zhoumi terlihat sangat _cute_. Pipinya terlihat seperti kue mochi yang diberi pewarna merah mudah.

Henry berlari kecil mencoba melewati menyebrang jalan yang lampunya menunjukkan akan berganti merah dalam hitungan kelima. Henry berusaha berlomba dengan waktu. Ia melirik ke belakang, Zhoumi tidak akan sempat mengejarnya.

TIIIIIN!

Henry menoleh ke arah kanan, Ferrari silver itu melaju kencang tepat ke arahnya. Biola Henry jatuh ke aspal, menimbulkan suara bedebam yang tidak bisa ia dengar. Henry menutup matanya, entah mana yang lebih baik. Mati karena ditabrak mobil atau digigit vampir. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu menahan rasa sakit terlalu lama jika tubuhnya dihantam logam berat ini.

"HENRY!"

Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Teriakan Zhoumi adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia dengar. Setelah itu ia merasa tubuhnya didorong sesuatu yang sangat kuat. Terdengar bunyi 'krak' cukup keras. Apa itu? Tulang bagian mana yang patah?

"Henry-ah! Henry-ah!"

Henry merasa sekujur tubuhnya dingin. Jadi, ini rasanya mati? Ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. _Well_, setidaknya ini lebih baik karena ia tidak perlu mati dengan dua lubang misterius di lehernya.

"Hey, buka matamu!"

Seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Henry membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Zhoumi yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, hidung mereka bahkan nyaris bersentuhan.

"Zhoumi?"

_Heck_, apa-apaan ini? Henry baru sadar jika ia ada di pelukan Zhoumi, bukannya tergeletak di aspal atau tempat lainnya. Posisi yang tidak ia harapkan. Pantas ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya dingin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Henry langsung menarik dirinya dari pelukan Zhoumi. Ia mengangguk kikuk sambil memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan wajahnya terasa panas.

"Biolaku!" Henry berteriak bingung, ia melihat tangannya yang tidak memegang apapun.

"Biolamu tidak selamat."

Mata Henry menatap syok sekaligus sedih ke arah jalanan. Terlihat tas biolanya tergeletak di sana, dengan serpihan kayu biolanya yang hancur. Suara 'krak' tadi berasal dari biolanya yang terlindas ban mobil.

"_Andwae_!"

Biola itu lebih berharga dari nyawanya sendiri. Biola yang ia desain sendiri, satu-satunya di dunia.

"Biolaku..." lirih Henry nyaris menangis.

Zhoumi berusaha menenangkannya dengan menepuk bahu Henry pelan.

"Aish, jangan menangis! Itu hanya biola."

"Hanya biola? HANYA BIOLA katamu?" Henry berteriak pada Zhoumi dengan mata memerah, beberapa orang di sana semakin tertarik memperhatikan mereka. Tadi nyaris kecelakaan, sekarang mereka malah bertengkar di pinggir jalan.

Zhoumi menggaruk kepala belakangnya panik. Ia memandang minta maaf pada orang-orang di sekitarnya sambil sesekali membungkuk. Untung senyum sejuta watt Zhoumi mempan untuk mengusir orang-orang itu menjauh.

"Aku mengerti, maaf. Sekarang ayo kita pulang!"

Zhoumi berusaha menarik Henry, tapi Henry tetap tidak bergeming. Ia masih menatap ke arah biolanya yang sekarang terlindas kendaraan yang lewat. Zhoumi mendesah, anak ini tidak akan pergi tanpa biola itu. Ia menunggu sampai lampu lalu lintas kembali berganti, kemudian memunguti sampah biola Henry yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

"Ini sudah bukan biola lagi. Hanya rongsokan kayu dan senar."

Henry menghela napas berat. Butuh waktu enam bulan untuk memiliki biola ini dan sekarang bahkan sudah hancur. Henry sudah bersama biola ini selama lima tahun, banyak sekali kenangan yang ia ukir bersama biola ini. Henry memasukkan patahan biolanya ke dalam tas ransel. Walaupun sudah mustahil untuk digunakan lagi, tetap tidak boleh dibuang. Ia berjalan lunglai mendahului Zhoumi.

"Tidak apa-apa, masih bisa beli lagi. Yang penting kau selamat." Hibur Zhoumi.

"Pergi sana, jangan ikuti aku!"

Henry sedang dalam keadaan berkabung sekarang. Ia tidak ingin diganggu makhluk kegelapan jangkung nan berisik bernama Zhoumi. Henry mempercepat jalannya. Semua ini gara-gara Zhoumi. Jika dia tidak mengikutinya, Henry tidak akan terburu-buru dan biolanya hancur berantakan.

Henry berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya, tidak peduli tali sepatunya terlepas. ia tidak sempat berpikir untuk melihatnya malah. Masa bodoh jika ia terjerembab karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri.

BRUK!

Benar saja tidak sampai tiga langkah lagi, Henry sudah mencium trotoar.

"Henry!"

Zhoumi bergegas membantunya berdiri, tapi ia menolak. Ia masih bisa berusaha sendiri.

"Aduuh!"

Henry memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya yang terasa berdenyut sakit luar biasa. Sial! Kakinya terkilir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Bisa berjalan?"

Henry mengumpat dalam hati. Jangankan jalan, berdiri pun dia tidak bisa. Zhoumi mendecak, ia berjongkok di depan Henry, berniat menggendongnya.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Naik ke punggungku, kau 'kan tidak bisa jalan."

Henry menatap ragu punggung lebar Zhoumi yang terpampang di hadapannya. Zhoumi itu kurus sekali, badan Henry jauh lebih besar darinya. Dan lagi ia naik ke punggung Zhoumi selama perjalanan pulang? _Hell no_, semua orang akan melihat mereka. Nanti akan dikira yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"Aku berat, tidak usah."

"Aku ini kuat, kau pasti bukan masalah bagiku. Ayo cepat naik! Sebentar lagi sore."

Henry masih ragu. Tidak adakah jalan lain?

"Kau mau diam di sini seharian?"

Henry menggeleng. Tentu saja ia ingin pulang.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Henry naik ke punggung Zhoumi. Ia juga harus bersusah payah meredam detak jantungnya dan malu karena orang-orang melihat mereka sambil berbisik.

"Kau ringan sekali, Henry-ah."

Zhoumi sedikit menggoda Henry dengan melempar tubuhnya pelan. Konsekuensinya ia mendapat jambakan dari Henry.

Henry membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Zhoumi, menyembunyikannya dari orang-orang yang berpapasan di pinggir jalan. Ia bisa mencium aroma menyegarkan dari kulit leher Zhoumi. Hmm, wangi. Tubuh Zhoumi memang dingin, tapi ia merasa nyaman. Apalagi sebentar lagi musim panas, pasti menyenangkan berada di dekat Zhoumi.

Henry memukul kepalanya sendiri. Aish, kenapa hari ini ia sial sekali. Hampir mati tertabrak mobil, biolanya rusak, sekarang ia harus terkilir dan pulang digendong Zhoumi. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan hari ini?

.

TBC

Sementara Zhourinya segini dulu ya yeorobun. Mianhae . pengen adegan yang lebih romantis tapi otak aku lagi gak romantis jadinya ya begini deh. Dan KyuMin momennya masih nyempil tuh. Kekeke~


	12. Interlude 1

Heechul menghirup aroma secangkir kopi di hadapannya dengan bibir mengulas senyum. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, membiarkan wangi kopi yang diseduhkan Hangeng untuknya masuk ke paru-paru, perlahan-lahan menenangkan syaraf-syaraf di tubuh Heechul yang selalu kaku. Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun membuatnya stres. Ia selalu kembali ke rumah membawa Sungmin dan membuat suara gaduh sampai pagi menjelang. Dasar Kyuhyun dan otak mesumnya. Heechul jadi tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak, padalah Heechul sangat benci kulitnya menjadi kusam karena kekurangan tidur.

"Hahh…." Heechul menghembuskan napas sambil memejamkan mata. Wajah cantiknya terlihat berkilau tanpa kerut menakutkan.

"Kau terlihat senang, _baobei_." Hangeng berkomentar sambil tertawa kecil dari depan kompor. Ia sedang mencoba resep nasi goreng baru untuk dijadikan menu andalan di restoran minggu depan.

"Ya. Suasana hatiku sedang cukup bagus." Ucap Heechul sambil mengangkat cangkir untuk menyesap cairan di dalamnya.

Hangeng mematikan api kompor. Sambil melepas apron, ia berjalan mendekati Heechul. Ia duduk di hadapan Heechul, mengamati Heechul dengan pandangan tertarik. Akhir-akhir ini Heechul selalu terlihat dalam kondisi _mood _yang buruk. Lebih tepatnya setelah Kyuhyun menemukan inang dan membuat suara tidak layak untuk didengar dengan Sungmin. Heechul rasa dirinya perlu untuk memeriksakan telinga ke dokter. Ia yakin akan ada beberapa retakan pada gendang telinganya.

"Ada sesuatu spesial yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Tanya Hangeng dengan nada antusias dan mata memicing penuh rasa penasaran. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari masing-masing.

Heechul mengangkat bahu, "tidak ada. Aku hanya rindu suasana seperti ini."

Hari ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal di tempat Sungmin karena orang tua Sungmin sedang pergi ke Cina. Kyuhyun yang terlalu khawatir tidak ingin Sungmin hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Henry selama orang tuanya tidak dirumah. Akhirnya Heechul dapat menikmati ketenangan di puri mereka yang rasanya sudah lama menghilang. Bukannya Heechul tidak menyukai kehadiran Sungmin di puri, sungguh tidak seperti itu. Sungmin sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Mustahil membenci orang dengan wajah seimut itu. Heechul hanya tidak menyukai aktifitas yang Sungmin lakukan dengan Kyuhyun. Biasanya Hangeng hanya akan mengibaskan tangan sambil bergumam, "maklum darah muda," tapi Heechul sangat terganggu. Oke, mereka memang sedang _on fire_, tapi tetap harus memikirkan perasaan orang lain juga. Mendengar suara seks setiap malam itu sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau tahu, kau bahkan lebih berisik daripada Sungmin. Pantas Kyuhyun meminta kita melakukannya di ruang kedap suara atau di tengah hutan." Ucap Hangeng sambil terkekeh.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Heechul tersedak kopinya sendiri.

Hangeng menyodorkan lap untuk Heechul. Heechul menerimanya dengan wajah memerah sambil melotot pada Hangeng. "Yah! Jangan membuatku malu!"

Hangeng tergelak. Ini tidak seperti Heechul, biasanya ia yang berbicara kotor tentang hubungan mereka berdua untuk menggoda Hangeng, bukan sebaliknya.

Heechul menyesap habis kopinya, kemudian ia berdiri untuk meletakkan cangkir kotor di westafel. Ia benar-benar terlihat sangat gembira. Gerakan kakinya ringan, bibir tebal nan seksinya bersenandung pelan, sambil mencuci tangan, Heechul kembali menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Tercium wangi mawar kesukaannya, bukan aroma seks mengerikan yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun.

Hangeng memutuskan menghampiri Heechul, ia melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Heechul dari belakang dan mulai menyerang daun telinga Heechul mneggunakan lidahnya dengan mahir.

"Humm…." Heechul bergumam menikmati sambil merebahkan kepalanya ke pundak Hangeng. Heechul menderum pelan, ia sangat menyukai sensasi yang dibuat Hangeng di telinganya. Terasa menggelitik, basah, lembut, hangat, dan menggairahkan. Heechul menjauhkan kepalanya dari Hangeng setelah merasa cukup. _Hell_, bukan hanya telinganya saja yang ingin mendapat servis dari lidah menakjubkan Hangeng. Heechul ingin merasakannya juga di dalam bibirnya.

Heechul berbalik dengan cepat. Ia menangkup kedua sisi wajah Hangeng dan mencium Hangeng dengan panas di mulut.

Hangeng mengerang merespon gerakan agresif Heechul. "_So, feisty_."

"Uh-hum..." Heechul mengiyakan pernyataan Hangeng. Heechul memang bukan tipe pemalu.

Kedua pasangan vampire dan inang itu terus menautkan wajah mereka, berusaha saling mendekatkan diri sebisa mungkin. Tangan Heechul bergerak ke tengkuk Hangeng, menarik Hangeng ke arah dirinya. Sementara Hangeng mengeratkan tangannya ke pinggang Heechul. Jika saja bukan seorang Heechul yang ia peluk seperti ini, sudah pasti orang itu akan mematahkan beberapa tulang rusuknya.

Menjadi inang seorang vampir memang mempunyai keuntungan sendiri. Heechul menjadi lebih kuat dan yang paling Heechul tidak akan pernah menua. Ia juga tidak membutuhkan banyak udara saat berciuman dengan Hangeng seperti ini. Jujur, Heechul tidak suka jika tautan mereka terpisah hanya karena interupsi dari udara. Itu sangat menyebalkan.

Heechul sudah tidak lagi dapat mengingat berapa lama ia menjadi inang Hangeng. Namun, tidak pernah sekalipun ia melewatkan sensasi aneh, tapi menyenangkan yang berlangsung di dalam perutnya saat ia dan Hangeng berciuman. Ia selalu menyukai gerakan lidah Hangeng saat ia membuat bulu roma Heechul berdiri karena lidahnya menyentuh rongga mulut atasnya. Hangeng akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan membuat pola abstrak. Hal itu membuat Heechul merasa lebih dari sekedar inang.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Heechul-ah."

Hangeng berbisik di sela-sela ciuman mereka. _Damn_! Suaranya terdengar sangat seksi. Ia mendorong Heechul bersandar di konter dapur. Tangannya mulai berpindah dari pinggang Heechul untuk menelisik masuk ke balik pakaiannya. _Well, _tubuh Hangeng memang dingin, tapi Heechul merasa panas. Tubuhnya akan meleleh jika Heechul tidak membuka bajunya secepatnya.

"_Take me, _Geng."

"Tidak."

Hangeng tiba-tiba menjauh. Melepaskan tautan mereka. Heechul mengerutkan dahinya, berani-beraninya Hangeng merusak suasana yang sudah bagus.

"Apa?"

"Dilarang melakukan seks di dapur. Aku tidak ingin bahan masakanku terkontaminasi."

Heechul hanya berdecak sambil menjambak rambut hitam Hangeng. "Bodoh!"

Hai, semua! Masih ingat aku? Ya, aku author tidak bertanggung jawab yang tega meninggalkan cerita dan readers tercinta. Hiksu, AMPUNI AKU GUUUUUUUUISSSSSSEEEEEE! T,T Aku pernah bermaksud buat ninggalin kalian. It is just, my life is getting hard recently dan aku gak sempat mikirin hal lain. MIAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNHHAAAAEEEE! Okay, kalian bisa hukum aku. I'll make up to you guys all! Kalian boleh kirimin aku Sehun+Xiumin sebagai perwakilan kalian buat ngehukum aku. Wth?! Asjdbeurlinlsksdyf kekekekeke~ kidding guys

Anyway, ini bukan chapter. Cuma interlude supaya kalian yang udah pada lupa sama cerita ini gak kena shock therapy. Once again, this is just INTERLUDE. Nanti setelah semua keruwetanku beres aku bakal kasih next chapter buat kalian! Just, wait for me okay? Bubye~ till next time


End file.
